Reawakening
by Avalantia
Summary: With the ban on magic lifted, Arthur seeks peace among all of his people. But when a simple request entails far more than anyone could have guessed, it's up to Merlin and Morgana to fight for the very future of Camelot and the Old Religion itself. Will even their combined power be enough to win this battle? Story 3 in the Reforged AU now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 1

The round table was the heart of Camelot. Lovingly oiled to a high shine, its surface gleamed like a mirror in the candlelight. Surrounding the table were twenty-seven oak chairs with plush red velvet seats, each exactly the same. Here there were no thrones. No one person sat higher than another. In this place, all who assembled were truly equal. More than a symbol, the round table was Arthur putting into practice his views on how a kingdom should function. Here the King, his Queen, their advisers and their knights gathered together to share news. To discuss in detail the running of the kingdom. Here, policy could be discussed in minute detail, with expert opinions and civil discourse ruling the day. The respect given to each other by those who sat at the round table was the foundation upon which Arthur's kingdom was built.

"You can't possibly expect them to agree to this. Can you, Arthur? I mean it's ridiculous and you know it!" Morgana was incensed, sweeping black brows lowered over her flashing pale green eyes. The loose curls and small braids of her midnight hair were held back from her face with silver and emerald combs and flowed in shiny cascades around her shoulders and down her back as she animatedly argued with her brother. How dare Arthur expect every Druid in the kingdom to bend their knee to him in order to be welcomed back into Camelot. It was demeaning! It was barbaric!

Arthur managed to stop the sigh before it could escape. "There's nothing ridiculous about it, sister. Think about it from my viewpoint. The leaders of every other holding and community in the realm must do this, right? It's just that for so long we haven't had new groups enter the kingdom or elevated a new noble family that you've never seen it. If we're to treat the Druids as equals then they must in all ways be equal. There are to be no special rules for any one group in Camelot. Everyone is equal under our laws and that means everyone must swear loyalty and agree to be bound by those laws. And it's not every man, woman, and child swearing fealty. It's their Chieftains. We wouldn't have to do this at all if my father hadn't revoked every Druid's citizenship. But the past has passed and we must move forward. I can't unilaterally declare all of the Druids to be citizens. There may be those that do not want to rejoin the kingdom. Each clan deserves the choice." Arthur explained this calmly and rationally. At no time did he allow his irritation to enter his voice or to show in his clear blue eyes. He even managed not to rake an exasperated hand through his golden hair. He knew that having Morgana as an adviser gave him valuable advice from a unique viewpoint and that her challenging him like this was actually very beneficial. But by the gods that woman could drive him mad! He didn't know how her husband dealt with it. Speaking of her husband, Arthur looked to the man sitting directly on his left. "Merlin, what are your thoughts on this? Please tell me you see the logic in this. Not only does it provide a much-needed outreach to the magic users in the kingdom that the ban truly is lifted, but it reassures all of the citizens that no one group is to be treated any differently from any other. This is about equality for all."

Merlin pondered the question. As he thought, he absentmindedly stroked his inky beard, so dark against his fair skin. His deep blue eyes were darting minisculely around as he mentally considered all angles of the question. Finally he nodded to himself and spoke with a gravity and authority that were a result of the changes in him. Merlin was, in many ways, a very different man from the heartbroken shell that had ridden out of the gates a few short months ago. "You're both right, of course. While all citizens of Camelot are equal under the law, asking the leadership of our Druid communities to bend knee publicly could make them feel humiliated, lowered in the eyes of the general populace. I propose that you send someone to the various Druid clans as an envoy. That person could explain about the lifting of the ban, give each Chieftain the proposal and would be imbued with the authority to receive the pledge on your behalf. In this manner, you could obtain the oaths of loyalty without any public display that could damage the relationship with the clans. While some may refuse to swear publicly, I believe that all could see the reason to swear privately."

On Arthur's right, Gwen spoke up. "Merlin, I think that's a good idea. But I will add that we need to make certain that whoever we send is sufficiently high-ranking so as to show the Chieftains the proper respect. We don't want anyone feeling slighted by requesting they essentially swear fealty to a low ranking knight, for instance." She spoke quietly yet her honeyed voice carried to all seated at the round table, garnering murmurs of agreement from everyone present. Gwen's reputation as a wise and kind Queen was well-earned and she was respected by all who knew her.

Gaius spoke up from his seat to Gwen's right. "Perhaps Sir Leon would be a good choice, Sire. He has led the Knights of Camelot for many years and is from a noble and well-respected family.

But Leon shook his head in disagreement. "Thank you for the thought, Gaius. But I was a knight during Uther's reign. I'm afraid the association would be detrimental to our efforts here." Thinking for a moment he said, "What about Gwaine? He's also from a noble family but isn't tarnished by having been one of Uther's knights."

Amusement sparkled in Gwaine's deep brown eyes. He laughed and responded lightly, "Oh you don't want me going out as the lone representative. Don't get me wrong, I am honored to be considered," here he paused, waggling his eyebrows lecherously, "And I would dearly love to personally assure every fair maiden in the realm how very much she is welcomed in Camelot." The group laughed at his comically exaggerated leer. He continued more soberly, "But if the point is that everyone in the land is equal, I don't think that choosing someone simply because they're born to nobility is the right course of action. We want to show that regardless of birth, all who serve Camelot do so out of love for the kingdom, not familial duty. The only reason I'm a Knight of Camelot at all is that isn't how this kingdom functions. I think we need to choose someone with a high rank but who is not of noble birth."

"Or even better," Elyan interjected, "why not send two people. One from noble birth and one not. To show that as they are considered equals by the King, so too are all citizens." This was greeted with more murmurs of agreement. As the Queen's brother, Elyan was technically considered nobility but he dismissed that with a wave of his hand whenever it was brought up. He was now and forever would be the son of a blacksmith. And that suited him just fine.

"Elyan that is a brilliant idea." Arthur stated, proud of his brother-in-law. "So we will choose two people. Sufficiently high-ranking to show respect for these communities, but not solely representing the old idea that noble birth is the only requisite for rank in Camelot. I also think that at least one of the envoys should have magic in order to prove to the Chieftains that there are magic users already respected and trusted just as each of the clans will be."

Percival slowly looked at those gathered at the round table. The only four magic users present were Merlin the Court Warlock, Morgana the Court Seer, Mordred a mid-ranking Knight and Druid, and Gaius the Court Physician. He could see only one course of action and wondered why it was taking so much discussion to get to what was so clear to him. Percival thought sometimes that his friends just liked to hear themselves talk. So often they danced around questions like this for what seemed forever before finally deciding on the answer that, to Percival, was really the only choice. Normally he enjoyed listening to the process while they reached the same conclusion as Percival, but today his foot hurt and the sooner this meeting was over, the sooner he could ask Gaius to take a look at it. So today he hurried things along. "So Merlin and Morgana it is, then. Yes? The Druids already revere Merlin. They both hold a high rank in Camelot. They're both magic users. Merlin wasn't born to nobility and Morgana was, this shows that all are respected in Camelot based on character, not birth. Besides that, sending your sister and brother-in-law is more personal than someone not related to you. They're really the only choice."

Merlin and Morgana shared a quick look. Hands clasped under the table. While neither sorcerer spoke a word, it was apparent to all watching that they were having an intense discussion. Nodding as one they turned their attention back to their friend and King, resolute expressions on their faces.

Arthur inwardly smiled at the exchange. It still surprised him that these two were so obviously happily married. He would not have believed it were the proof not in front of his face. After years of bitterness and betrayals, hatred and heartache, secrets and sabotage, they had still somehow worked through their issues and fallen in love. It was incredible. Remembering, Arthur grew pensive. He still had so many regrets about how he had treated his friend when Merlin's magic had been exposed. Merlin had saved Gaius's life with magic, seeing no other choice and choosing his mentor over his secret. Arthur had...not reacted well. He had banished Merlin from Camelot on threat of death if he ever returned, despite a passionate defense by Gaius and the Elite Knights. That should have been Arthur's hint that what he was doing wasn't right. But one can't change the past. What had followed were months of depression and self-recrimination as he had struggled to accept Merlin hiding his magic from him and his own treatment of his best friend. Merlin had begged Arthur to let him stay. But he hadn't listened. Hadn't wanted to. Arthur had hated himself but his pride had refused to relent, and so he suffered. It wasn't until Gwen had enough of running the realm on her own and had verbally, and physically slapped some sense into him that Arthur had come back to himself, sending the Elite Knights to fetch Merlin home. Merlin had returned right as a rebel group of druids were attempting to take Camelot. Merlin had lead a rear assault with Morgana, the Elite Knights, dragons, and his Atzinganoi allies. Arthur had lead the army of Camelot in defending the castle. The rebel druids and their mercenary army had been ground between the two groups like grain in a mill and had been soundly routed.

Since his return and their reconciliation, Merlin had repeatedly expressed to Arthur that not only was he completely forgiven, but that Merlin was grateful that things had happened the way they had. If Merlin hadn't been banished from Camelot, he never would have met the Atzinganoi and learned of the missing pieces in his life. He and Morgana would never have found themselves stuck together in Ealdor at Merlin's mother Hunith's house. Never would have been forced to confront their past. Never would have forged a new future. Never would have reunited the last two remaining dragons in the land. But though things had worked out well in the end, Arthur knew he would carry the guilt of his treatment of his best friend and the shame for not trusting him to his grave.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Arthur looked at the two sorcerers and solemnly intoned in his best King-of-the-Realm voice. "Do you, Merlin and Morgana, accept the post of Emissaries of Camelot? To travel to all of the Druid communities in the land and personally invite them to become a true part of Camelot? To duly notify them of the laws of the land. To ensure they understand that they will be expected to adhere to these laws absolutely? To notify them of the trial and judgement system? To elicit from them and administer for them the oaths of loyalty to the realm and her current and future sovereigns?"

As one Merlin and Morgana agreed. Their eyes glowing golden as they gave the vow. "We accept and so swear."

Satisfied, Arthur turned to the next order of business. "Where then, shall you go first?" He asked his emissaries. "There is no single central Druid city or group. They're scattered in a dozen groups throughout the kingdom."

Mordred spoke up from across the table before either Merlin or Morgana could even open their mouths. "Go to my clan."

Arthur turned to the young Knight in surprise. Mordred rarely spoke in these meetings in the months since he had been raised to a Knight, preferring to observe. "Any particular reason for this request, Sir Mordred?"

Mordred shrugged, the casual gesture at odds with his bright eyes. Tears hovering just on the edge of falling. "I miss them. I want them to be able to visit me. I'm proud of what I've become here and I'd like to share my life in Camelot with my clansmen. I know it's a personal request and you have every right to refuse me, my lord. But…" The tears threatened to fall but Mordred blinked fiercely and held them back. "I miss them."

"Done." Arthur immediately agreed, earning a warm smile of approval from Gwen. He would do anything for a friend and since Merlin and Morgana would be meeting with each Druid clan in the kingdom, to be able to so easily grant a thing to one of his knights that meant so much to them? There was nothing to even consider. Of course they would go to Mordred's clan first. Turning to his emissaries he concluded the meeting. "I'd like for you to head out as soon as you are ready. The sooner we can bring all the citizens of Camelot together the better."


	2. Chapter 2

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 2

Pulling the hood of his fur-lined brown cloak around his face to ward against the blowing snow, Merlin secured the last of his saddle bags. Years of servitude had ingrained strong habits in him and despite the urging of his wife and friends, he refused to employ a servant of his own now that he was an adviser to the crown. Even with the incredibly generous increase in pay that came with the post. He was perfectly capable of handling these things and frankly didn't trust anyone else to do it right, anyway. With a flash of golden eyes, he lightened the burden on his horse by reducing the weight of everything in the saddlebags. His horse shuffled closer to him in appreciation, whuffing at Merlin with a puff of vapor. Its breath visible in the chill morning air. Winter had arrived in Camelot, and they were heading deep into the forests. His saddlebags bulged with food, feed for the horses, clothes, a tent, and all of the other necessary trappings for a venture such as this. In addition, his Sidhe staff was affixed securely to his saddle, ready to be used in an instant should the need arise. Unconsciously, Merlin reached up to adjust the neckerchief that he no longer wore, touching instead the ancient golden torque that had been a wedding gift from Gaius. The heavy gold was worked into twin dragons and had belonged to the old physician's own master, a High Priest of the Old Religion. Habits indeed. Having emerged from the cocoon of his years of service, Merlin now embraced his role as Emrys; a word he considered a title rather than a name. He knew his destiny was to help Arthur bring about a united Albion where all people, magical or not, were equals. And he agreed that it was a noble cause. Not just noble, but the most important thing he would ever have the honor of helping to achieve. Merlin was often humbled by his role in the future of Albion. He considered himself a simple man from a small town on the edge of a backwater kingdom.

But though Merlin was too modest to really dwell on it, he was anything but simple. Born with the magical abilities of a master Warlock, he was the last of the Dragonlords, brother to the two remaining dragons who were his kin and his friends. He didn't need to study his magic. It lived in him. In every drop of blood. And now that he was no longer masquerading as a servant, he had cast off the shell of his disguise. His appearance now commanded awe and respect. Every stitch he wore was finely made and expertly tailored from the finest materials, but his tastes were simple and his wardrobe reflected a man who was not born to wealth. Who didn't see himself as a powerful man. His tall brown leather boots were subtly worked with arcane symbols in gold but were also perfectly fitting and would last him for years. His long legs were closely encased in supple brown suede pants that would shed water when he rode in the rain. His embroidered blue tunic, tailored at Morgana's direction to display to advantage the physique that hard years of working and training with the King and knights had wrought, was thinly edged with golden embroidery of ancient script. Despite the decoration, it was also of high quality fabric and would last him for years. Covering it all, was his sumptuous, billowing cloak. An enchanted gift from a good friend, it was always perfectly warm but never too hot, regardless of the weather. His shaggy black hair and neatly trimmed beard completed the transformation from servant to powerful warlock. If not for his deep blue eyes and easy grin, he would have been unrecognizable from the gangly youth that had come to Camelot all those years ago. With one last tug on the leather straps securing the saddlebags and an affectionate pat for his brown horse, Merlin turned to his wife's fine white mare. Checking that the panniers were evenly distributing the weight of their contents and that they were securely fastened. He lightened the mare's load with another quick spell and gave her a thorough once over. With a satisfied nod, Merlin looked around for Morgana.

She was across the courtyard, saying goodbye to Gwen. The two women were embracing and trying their best not to cry. The contrasts between the two beautiful women were striking. Morgana was a bold declaration. Dramatic in every way. Her fair skin and long ebony hair were offset by her eyes. A clear, pale green framed by thick black lashes. They leapt from her face, heralding the fierce heart and powerful intellect that many never suspected from the ethereal beauty. Morgana often used this to her advantage, using her years of court training to school her features into a beautiful but empty mask and lulling her victims into a false sense of security before striking like a viper. Merlin's precious rose certainly had thorns, and it was very good for the kingdom what she now worked relentlessly for the equality and fairness of all citizens rather than on trying to conquer. Finely gowned in green worked with silver runes and snuggled into a pale cream cloak lined with white fur, she looked every inch the High Priestess that she was. Her power and otherworldly beauty had caused some to question if she was even human or was instead one of the fae, the faerie folk of legend.

In contrast to Morgana, Queen Guinevere was a study in warmth. Her heart shone from her kind brown eyes. Her skin was the color of tea with a touch of cream. And beneath her gold and ruby diadem, her rich brown hair tumbled down her back in gentle waves. Gowned in a regal raiment of deep red and gold, everything about the Queen was lush and inviting. Those who knew her best knew that despite her kind and generous nature, Gwen had a will and determination stronger than most warriors. Her strength was often hidden behind the wise and loving air she exuded. But if a threat came for those she loved, Gwen would transform into a whirling, deadly virago. Using words or steel she would come to the defense of anyone she considered 'hers' and woe betide anyone who thought to harm them.

Arthur approached Merlin and the two friends stood for a moment, watching their wives, matching contented smiles on their faces. Turning to his best friend and most trusted adviser, the King quietly said, "I trust you. I won't wish you luck on your mission because I don't think you need it. But if something does happen. If you need help in any way. Send word and I'll come immediately. Arthur's bright blue eyes looked earnestly into Merlin's own darker blue ones. "I know that Morgana has a history with many of these people and I want you to know you have the full backing of Camelot if anything should happen."

"That's part of why we accepted," Merlin somberly replied. "This gives us a chance to heal the rift between Morgana and the Druid community as a whole by showing that she has left her old life behind and giving her a chance to ask forgiveness and atone for her past actions."

This was far too serious for Arthur's liking. There were too few people with whom he could be himself and he wouldn't have the chance to verbally spar with his best friend for some time. "I should think that her being raised to a position in the court and welcomed back to Camelot as family would show that to anyone who cared to look. But hey. What do I know? I'm just the bloody King!" He replied, only half-joking.

"Bloody prat is more like it." Merlin muttered under his breath. Picking up on the fact that his friend was ready for some levity.

Arthur responded with feigned indignation. "Oh really? Oh that's rich! This from a lazy courtier going traveling just weeks after his honeymoon. Is it that you expect the kingdom to finance your jaunts through the countryside whenever the urge strikes? Do you ever intend to actually serve at your post, Master Court Warlock?"

"I would dearly love to if the King had even one tiny bit of sense in his big empty head and wasn't sending me out to trudge about the forest in the dead of winter. With nobody but my lovely wife for company. But alas, he does not and I must do as he commands." Merlin shook his head in mock sadness, a grin tugging at the corner of his expressive mouth.

Eyes sparkling, Arthur returned the volley, "Oh you poor man. You will probably magic something up and be more comfortable out there than you would be back home! And don't even pretend to complain about that wife of yours. I've seen how you two constantly look at each other. She's my sister, man! That is just disgusting!"

"Don't be jealous of our love simply because you're an old married man in a passionless marriage. It's sad really. Green is a terrible color for you. Maybe if you weren't such a clotpole your lovely wife would be more intereste-" Merlin was cut off by a cuff to the back of his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed with a laugh. Dramatically rubbing at the spot in feigned agony.

Flexing his well muscled arms and puffing out his chiselled chest, Arthur replied with a grin, "Jealousy doesn't suit you, magic-man! Tsk tsk. I'm well aware that you are jealous that I married the most amazing woman in the five kingdoms and you had to settle for second-best. But what can I say? Gwen has fantastic tastes and of course wanted only the best! You only wish you were a fine specimen like me!"

"Braggart."

"Hen-pecked."

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking about!" Merlin responded with a laugh. "Your sister!"

"Exactly!" Arthur exclaimed, dissolving into fits of laughter. "That's how I know it's true!"

It took several minutes for the men to stop laughing. This was part of why they were such great friends. Completely at ease with one another, their verbal sparring was both entertainment and their way of and expressing how much they cared about each other. Once their laughter was under control. They bid each other a sincere farewell and clasped forearms before Arthur began walking towards Gwen.

"Come, wife. We should be going if we're to make any real progress before sundown." Merlin's words, spoken directly into her mind, made Morgana smile. The silent communication the Druids used was something the dragons had taught them and had added an additional layer of intimacy to their relationship. They were able to slip in and out of each others minds. It was thrilling and terrifying and comforting. To look directly into the mind of your lover and see for yourself that their love is as true and unwavering as your own for them. A heady sensation.

"Take care of everyone here, Gwen." Morgana said with a sincere smile. "They can't do it without you and they know it. We will come back as soon as we can to let Mordred know what happened." With one last embrace the two women parted.

Approaching Merlin, Morgana reached up and gave him a quick kiss. "Are we all ready, then?"

"Anything we don't have we don't need." He responded with a grin while hauling her against him and giving her a properly thorough kiss. Uncaring that the courtyard was filled with observers. It wasn't until the Knights began cheering and he faintly heard Arthur yell, "Oh come on, Merlin! That's my sister!" that he reluctantly broke the kiss. "Ok now I'm ready." He sent with a feather light touch.

Flushed and breathing heavily. Morgana gave him a reproving look that didn't quite make it to her eyes before mounting her snowy mare. Merlin followed suit and after waving farewell to their friends, the two sorcerers rode through the gates of Camelot. Ready to begin their mission to bring Mordred's Druid clan back into the fold.


	3. Chapter 3

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 3

Even in the winter, not all life was gone from the forests of Camelot. Morgana lifted her head and closed her eyes, letting the thin winter sunlight warm her face. She listened to the birds in the trees. Heard the tiny scurrying sounds of small creatures venturing to the surface in search of food. Even the wind in the naked branches of the trees held a music, of sorts. Morgana loved her time out in the woods. She had spent so many years living in citadel towers and dungeon pits that she relished this chance to simply drink it all in. While late spring was her favorite time of year, the forests in winter held a majestic quality that invited reverence.

"_We're nearly there. Are you ready for this?" _Merlin asked, his voice in her mind startling Morgana out of her communion with the forest. Concern was evident on his face and in the tone of his voice, even in her mind. Finding the Druids had taken several days as the clan migrated around the realm with the seasons. A challenging task made more difficult by the thick blanket of snow that shrouded the forests of Camelot and obscured all traces of the Druids. Mordred had given his best guess as to where his clan might be but even he had admitted their task would likely take days rather than hours. But with a combination of Morgana's scrying abilities and Merlin's field knowledge, they had finally tracked the clan to the southeast corner of the kingdom in a cave in the Forest of Balor, and were approaching the main camp.

"_Don't start doubting, now. I know we're the right people for this. It probably won't be pleasant, but not everything worth doing is easy."_ She responded, both resolute and gentle. But even so, she reached up and pulled the hood of her cloak down low over her head. Hiding her face. Catching Merlin's inquisitive look, she replied with a sad half-smile, _"Well, no reason to court disharmony before we even gain entrance to the camp."_

Sadly, Merlin couldn't disagree with her. They rode in silence as they reached the guards at the mouth of the caves that the clan was using as their winter encampment. Reigning in their horses, Merlin pulled back the hood of his cloak and addressed the guards. "I have come to speak with your Chieftain, Iseldir. Please take me to him."

The guards looked at each other with surprise. Even with his changed appearance, they immediately recognized this man. "Of course, Emrys," one of the guards replied. Please, come this way."

"_Do you think they recognize me?" _Morgana asked with concern, tucking her chin to further obscure her face.

"_If they did, they haven't given any sign of aggression. Not that they would. I think we're going to be fine." _He replied, dismounting and handing the reins of his horse to the other guard. Reaching up, he helped Morgana dismount and tucked her hand into his elbow, keeping her close and reassuring her with his touch.

They followed the guard deep into the cave. The further they went, the warmer it became and the more people they could see. Sitting around fires, preserving food, mending clothes. These peaceful people lived simply and Merlin was very fond of them. He hoped this meeting went well. Going deeper, they turned into a tunnel which led to a smaller antechamber. With a gesture, the guard bade them to enter this smaller cave. Iseldir sat at a table with a group of druids, deep in discussion. At their entrance, the stately Chieftain looked up, his grey hair glowing in the firelight. Seeing Merlin, a smile of recognition broke across his face. His grey blue eyes crinkled at the sides. He immediately stood and strode across the chamber. Reaching the sorcerers he extended a hand and clasped arms with Merlin. "Emrys! Come in, good man! Come in! To what do we owe the honor? The last we'd heard of you was that you'd been exiled from Camelot after Arthur learned of your abilities. What has happened? Are you well? Is there anything you need from us?"

"It is good to see you, my friend! All is well. I am happy and living back home in Camelot. But the tale is a long one. Let's sit down, shall we? And...you may want to hear this privately, to begin." Merlin humbly suggested, earning curious stares from the other people in the room.

Morgana tightened her hold on Merlin's arm, increasingly nervous. He patted her hand with his free one, giving what comfort he could.

After the Druids had left them their privacy, Merlin sat at the table with Iseldir and Morgana. Iseldir poured wine for each of them and as he handed Morgana her goblet he said, "Priestess, there is no reason to hide yourself. I see you, Morgana. I know you. I'll admit to being curious to see you accompanying Emrys, but perhaps that is a part of your tale."

Morgana stiffened at his calm words. He had known who she was on sight. With a sigh, she pulled back her hood and pulled her hair free to fall down her back in an ebony waterfall. "I wasn't certain how I would be received, Iseldir. Thank you for your kindness."

"You are different." The Chieftain observed, reaching out and patting Morgana's small pale hand with fatherly affection. He noticed the emerald ring on her finger but declined to mention it. "You are more like the young woman who brought Mordred home all those years ago. A wonderful change that I am gladdened to see. Now please. I feel that this visit is not a social call. Tell your tale."

"I don't know where to begin, really." Merlin admitted. "I suppose I'll start at the result and go back to the reasons. Camelot has rescinded the ban on magic. All who possess magic are welcome to return to Camelot as full and equal citizens under the laws of the kingdom."

"Well that is fantastic news, Emrys! Why did you not shout this from the woods these days while you journeyed to us! My people will be overjoyed to hear this!" The Chieftain stood up and made to leave the room but the look in Merlin's eyes stopped him and dimmed his joy. "There's more, isn't there," he said, returning to his seat. "Well you'd better tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

"You know already about my revealing my abilities and my exile. I'll assume you heard about that from the Atzinganoi?" Merlin asked with a knowing smile. Who else could have told the druids other than the exotic tribe that lived near the perilous lands?

Iseldir smiled in agreement, "That's correct. We trade with them frequently and in the fall we heard that you had been exiled and had stayed with them for several days. What we didn't know was where you had gone after that."

Merlin nodded in agreement with Ideldir's tale then continued. "After my time with them I ended up in Essetir where I met up with Morgana." He said her name with a wealth of love and the two clasped hands, looked at each other and smiled. _"I love you,"_ they both sent at the same time, deepening their smiles. Turning back to Iseldir he continued, "Our time in Ealdor, it...healed us." Chuckling softly he smiled, "Not that it was so smooth as that, necessarily. If it weren't for my mother we may well have killed each other on the spot." Merlin and Morgana both laughed at the memory. How blind they had been! Merlin continued with a faint smile, "But she restrained us and forced us to at least be civil to each other. We started over, and in time we remembered who we used to be. Remembered how we used to enjoy each other's company. How we had always been drawn to each other, even before we knew of our shared connection to magic. Our friendship blossomed into love. Morgana is not the same woman that she was. Morgause's corruption is gone from her forever and she has returned to the light."

Iseldir beamed at Morgana. "It is truly a gift from the Goddess to have our last High Priestess returned to us." He said simply and sincerely. "All who followed the Old Ways mourned your loss. It will gladden many hearts that you've returned to the light."

Morgana beamed at the Chieftain. "I am so glad to hear you say that. I have done so much harm. So much hatred and evil. I don't think I will ever be able to truly atone for my actions. But Iseldir, I want to try."

The dignified older man gave her an unreadable look. "Perhaps there is something...but that is not for now. Please continue."

Morgana nodded solemnly and continued with the tale. "One night while we were in Ealdor I had a vision of an attack on Camelot. An attack to be made by Druids."

Here Iseldir growled out a name. "Cerdain! That blackguard came to our clan and tried to recruit us to his evil cause. Vengeance with blood. Of all the ridiculous ideas! He had turned his back on everything we Druids stand for! I am saddened to admit that two of our more impressionable young men joined him."

Morgana nodded in agreement. "I was not shown the face of our enemy, just that Camelot needed our help. We knew that even though we were both likely to be killed for entering the kingdom, we had to help. So we set off immediately. On our way we met up with Arthur's Elite Knights who it turns out had been send to persuade Merlin to return home. But we failed in our original task and returned too late to prevent the attack. Left with no other choice, we joined the battle from the rear and fought our way to Arthur. Merlin defeated Cerdain. He saved Arthur's life. We won the battle, and Arthur finally realized that it is not magic itself which is evil, but rather that magic is a tool of men and some men are evil. He lifted the ban immediately."

Iseldir's pale blue eyes lit with understanding. "And so you have come to inform us of the good news. But there is something more you still haven't told me, I think."

Merlin nodded. "Exactly. When Uther banned magic, he revoked the citizenship of all Druids. All magic users actually. In order to rejoin the kingdom, the oaths of loyalty will need to be taken by the Chieftain of each clan. These oaths will bind every Druid living and not yet born to Camelot and her future sovereigns. This will mean that the Druids are recognized as full and equal citizens under the laws of Camelot. It will also mean that the Druids must recognize and enforce Camelot's laws. Infractions against these laws must be adjudicated with a fair trial."

"These seem simple and fair requests. Have the other Chieftains agreed to this?" Iseldir asked.

Morgana touched his hand. "Iseldir, you are the first Chieftain we've told. Your clan is tied deeply to Camelot. Not just through your courage and friendship over the years, but through Mordred as well."

"Mordred! He is alive? Where is he? Is he well?" Iseldir anxiously asked.

"Be at ease, friend. He is alive and well. He is a Knight of Camelot. He is the reason we've come to you first. He misses his clan and wants very badly to be able to see you all again." Merlin quickly reassured him.

The Chieftain shook his head in wonder. "A Druid as a Knight of Camelot! These are changing times, indeed. Well then, even as Chieftain I cannot make the decision to bind my people and their children to oaths of loyalty without their consent. I must speak with my clan. Please. Come stand at my side in order to answer any questions that arise."

They agreed and followed the kindly older gentleman into the main chamber. Iseldir's eyes briefly glowed and when he spoke, his voice boomed throughout the caves. "Clan! Come to the main chamber and see me. I have an announcement that affects each of you directly."

Every person immediately halted in their tracks, quickly coming to stand around their Chieftain. It took several minutes for the entire clan to assemble but when everyone was present, Iseldir continued. "Clan. They day has finally come. Camelot has lifted the ban on magic!"

A great cheer rose from the crowd. People wept openly and hugged one another. Holding up his hands until the crowd quieted, the Chieftain continued. "We are to be welcomed back as full and equal citizens of the realm provided we agree to abide by the laws of the kingdom. Are there any among you that disagree with this?"

Whispers broke out among the assemblage. Merlin strained to hear what was being said but the cacophony was too hard to sift through. Overall it looked positive. He could see several people nodding to their neighbors as they whispered. But there were a few dark faces. One, belonging to a large man with flame red hair, not too much younger than Merlin. He spoke up angrily. "So Camelot expects that after a generation of genocide that we will gladly bend knee? That we will what. Be happy to life under the thumb of Uther's son? I say no! We have lived well without the help of Camelot for my entire life. What could Camelot possibly offer that the land and the Goddess do not provide?"

Before Iseldir could respond, several more young men and women shouted their agreement with the malcontent. Morgana began getting angry. Didn't they know what they were saying? All she had ever dreamed of, even with the hatred of evil suffocating her heart, was a Camelot where all people, with magic or without, were treated fairly and equally. And here, they had finally gotten their freedom and these people were angry? It boggled the mind and infuriated the Priestess. She moved to step forward and tell the rabble-rouser exactly what she thought of him but Merlin's strong hand on her arm restrained her. In shock she looked at him. _"What? Why are you stopping me? He is wrong! He should know exactly what he is throwing away!"_

"_I know. And I agree wholeheartedly! But this is not our decision to make. The Druids must agree to this of their own free will or it means nothing," _he replied sympathetically but sternly.

An old woman with wrinkled skin and white hair pulled into a high bun walked over to the young man who had spoken out and poked him in the chest with a bony finger. "You know nothing! You think that we have lived well these years? You do not know because you've never known any way but this! Well I will tell you, young man. This is nothing! The state of our lives is a shame! The Isle of the Blessed itself is crumbling! Our ways are dying! You think you have the right to speak for us all, pup? I put you over my knee twenty years ago and I will do it again! Young Arthur is making things right! This is fair! We used to live within the laws of the land and as far as I'm concerned it's of no significance to do it again! Arthur rules wisely and fairly. I have no fear that he is like his father because even we have seen that since his crowning our lives have improved! Do the Knights hunt us down and slaughter us? No! We have been left alone! You don't speak for me. You don't speak for us! Now shut your mouth and be grateful that the Goddess has seen fit to give us this chance!"

The young man glared ominously at the old woman and raised a hand as if to hit her. But a lovely young woman with riotous red curls and deep brown eyes stepped between them, blocking his punch with her forearm and sweeping a long leg, knocking the man to the ground. Standing above him, she put a foot on his chest, holding him down. Her voice shook with fury and she yelled, "No, Desdah! What would Mother say if she could see you now? This is not our way!"

The young man, Desdah, struggled back to his feet and loomed menacingly over the young woman. "Sister or not, do not think to shame me in front of our people again, Leheya."

"Shame you? You? You shame us all with your hateful words and cold heart! I agree with Muriah! This is a great day! What has happened to you that you are so full of anger? Why are you not happy like the rest of us? Who are you? Because you are no longer my brother, that is for certain!" Leheya's chest heaved with anger as she stood up her brother. Unafraid and proud.

Glaring at her, at Muriah, at Iseldir, and at Merlin and Morgana, he said, "Fine. If you are all so eager to lick the boots of Uther's son then go ahead. Follow Muriah's lead. Follow my baby sister. But I will have no part of it! If you're with me, let us go! We will form our own clan!" He stormed off and roughly a dozen young men and women followed him.

A subdued Iseldir spoke to the rest of the clan. "It saddens me that so joyous an occasion should be marred in this way. Each is free to speak their mind as young Desdah has done, though the hatred in his heart makes me want to weep. Are there any more among you with concerns about rejoining the kingdom?

A few murmurs broke out and Muriah, the old woman from earlier spoke up. "I am ready to agree right now! But I do want to know something. Will Arthur right his father's wrongs? Will he return that which Uther stole from us? Will he rebuild that which Uther destroyed? It is easy for a Druid to forgive. But it is very difficult for us to forget." This was met with many nods of agreement from the clan.

Merlin considered the request for a long moment. And when he replied his voice was very quiet, yet carried to every ear in the cavern. "I cannot speak for Arthur on issues which we have not discussed. But he is a fair and honorable man. A good and kind King. I would not have served him these many years were that not the case. I know this man nearly as well as I know myself and I can tell you. He is a good man. He loves Camelot and all her people." His voice rose as he spoke, and by the time he finished speaking it was very nearly a shout. "If you agree to the oaths. If you agree to live by the laws of Camelot. I can promise you that I will take your concerns to your King. I will serve as your ambassador. And what's more. I can promise that your requests will be fully and fairly addressed. And while I do not have the gift of sight that my wife has, I do think that you will be pleased by Arthur's judgement in this case. But you must trust in me. In Arthur. In yourselves. Would you do that? Would you do as I have done? Would you be citizens of Camelot?"

The clan gave a deafening roar of approval as Merlin finished his rousing speech. Iseldir turned to Merlin and Morgana, smiling. "I think we have our answer! Thank you, my clan! Now let us celebrate!" And the Druids broke into an impromptu celebration with music and dancing.

While his clan celebrated the end of the magic ban, Iseldir drew Merlin and Morgana back into his meeting chamber. "I will gladly take whatever oaths are required. But first I offer something else. While. as you know, each Druid clan is independent from the others. We are at the root, one people. We are all still family. I would discuss these requests with my fellow Chieftains, so that if there are any other requests of this nature, perhaps they can be included in your petition to King Arthur and save him and you from repeated and contradictory requests. In the meantime. I would ask a favor of you both. Muriah is very old and very wise. And she made a good point. Camelot should help to fix that which they broke. But I don't think that brick and mortar alone will rebuild the Isle of the Blessed. There is something wrong with the very heart of that place. Morgana, this is what I referred to earlier. A way to make amends for the past and prove yourself to us all. I ask you both to go visit the greatest of the Druid seers. He is ancient, even by our standards, well technically he has been dead for centuries. But no matter, he lives far to the west in a crystal cave in the Valley of Fallen Kings. His name is-"

"Taliesin!" Merlin interrupted. "Of course! I have met him before and know the cave of which you speak. The source of all magic! But what do you think he will be able to tell us about the Isle?"

"Of course Taliesin is known to you, Emrys. I should have guessed. My hope is that he has seen or can see the cause of the...wrongness I sensed when last I visited the Isle. I would go myself but I need to be here to greet my fellow Chieftains when they arrive. I trust you two to do this important task. Will you grant me this?"

Merlin and Morgana shared a look and quickly discussed the request. Seeing nothing improper about the task, they agreed. Iseldir was quite pleased and bade them to take part in the celebration in the main cave while he sent riders with missives to his fellow Chieftains, calling for a gathering. The two sorcerers gratefully agreed and joining the celebration, they laughed, drank, and danced far into the night. It was nearly midday when they awoke and left on the trip to the Crystal Caves. The next step on their journey. But not before Merlin took care of one small detail.


	4. Chapter 4

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 4

"Sire! C-c-come quickly! There is a d-d-dragon in the c-c-courtyard!" The frantic knight skidded to a stop in front of the throne, so scared that he could barely speak.

At his words, Arthur smiled and his heart lightened. A dragon! Excellent! It had to be Kilgharrah! This must be Merlin sending word! Hopefully the news was good! Arthur paused for a moment and ruminated on the fact that he was so ridiculously happy to know a dragon was in his courtyard. These were truly incredible times. He chastised himself yet again for waiting so long to lift the ban on magic. There were untold wonders in the world and Camelot had willingly closed itself off from them rather than embracing the mysteries of life. How shortsighted! Looking at the cowering Knight, Arthur glared fiercely and growled, "Stand tall, man! You're a knight of Camelot! Act like it! Now go fetch Gaius and Sir Mordred and tell them to meet me in the courtyard immediately!" before bounding from his throne and striding out of the throne room. Imagine. Being scared simply because of a magical, giant, fire-breathing dragon that had once nearly destroyed the citadel had landed unannounced in the courtyard. Some people! As he hastened out of room he yelled back to the members of the court staring after him, "Gwen! Knights! To the courtyard! We have a guest!"

Bursting through the doors, Arthur was surprised that rather than the enormous dragon he had expected, a small, dainty, white dragon sat, looking at him with jeweled blue eyes. "You're not Kilgharrah," he brilliantly noted.

"Indeed, Once-and-Future-King. I am not." Came the musical reply, thickly layered with blatant amusement. "I see that my sister-kin Morgana was right about your keen skills of observation," the dragon said with gentle humor.

Was this dragon...teasing him? Him? The King of Camelot? Wait...it, no she, had referred to Morgana as her sister-kin. This must be the dragon Morgana had bonded with and lived with for the past several years. Well that explained quite a bit actually. He should be insulted but oddly, he actually liked that this dragon reminded him so strongly of the sister he had missed for so long.

Unbelievably, Arthur burst into laughter. "Well then, given that you've not immediately told me the reason for your visit I can surmise that it's not an emergency. Given that it's not an emergency we can guess that Merlin and Morgana have at least partially succeeded in their quest. However, if they had no need of me they would be here themselves rather than asking you to come. Am I right so far? No need to answer, of course I am. So, given that you are here rather than they, I can presume you have something to ask me. Some question or request from the Druids that Merlin didn't feel he could speak for me on. So, Not-Kilgharrah. What message have you for me?"

The dragon rolled on the ground with her laughter, shaking nearby structures and scaring nearby horses and people. Though far smaller than the great dragon, she was still larger than a horse. The knights visibly tensed before they realized the dragon was simply overcome with amusement rather than either ill or angry. Finally getting her laughter under control, the dragon once again spoke to Arthur in her liquid gold voice. "Oh, Once-and-Future-King! I see that when the Dragonlord defended you so passionately to Morgana, it was he who was right! I see why you have earned the loyalty of them both! You are most deserving! And please, call me Aithusa. But you are exactly correct. I come at the Dragonlord's request with a message. A question really. Would you like to speak with me in private or may all hear?"

Arthur looked around and called out, "Everyone not on the Round Table Council please give us a moment!" After a moment, the courtyard was empty save the King, Queen, Knights, and Gaius, who had arrived while Arthur and Aithusa were speaking. Satisfied, Arthur said, "All here are trusted by me completely and I have no secrets from them. Please continue, Aithusa."

"My thanks, Once-and-Future-King. The Dragonlord asks that I relay the following message." Here she stood up on her hind legs, very tall and very still. When she next spoke it was Merlin's voice that came from her jaws, "Arthur, the clan has agreed to take the oaths of loyalty on one condition, that I present to you this request. They wish for Camelot to return all of the Old Religion relics and items of power which were stolen during your father's reign. In addition, they request that Camelot help in rebuilding the Isle of the Blessed as Uther was the one who attacked and destroyed it in the first place. However, it appears that the second task will require more than manual labor. Morgana and I are traveling to meet with a man who may be able to help us determine what is causing a sense of wrongness that Iseldir, Chieftain of this clan felt when last he visited the Isle. While we travel, Iseldir has called for a meeting of all Druid Chieftains to collectively discuss the oaths and his clan's requests. His thought is that pending either your refusal or our failure in either of these requests, other clans will either decide to take the oaths or not. Or perhaps they will have additional boons to request. Regardless, Iseldir will be taking the oaths on behalf of his clan as soon as Morgana and I return to him. I will try to send word once we know what is wrong with the Isle."

Once she had finished her recitation, Aithusa dropped back down on four feet and resumed in her own voice. "He also asked that I let him know if You, Gwen, Gaius, and the Knights were all well. In addition, Morgana wishes for me to express to Gwen her love." Aithusa blinked at the King and seemed impatient that he wasn't responding to her. With mild irritation she asked, "May I please have your response? Being a messenger does not suit me and I'd like to have this task completed as soon as possible."

Arthur was still shocked at Merlin's voice coming from the lovely dragon he saw in front of him. "Erm, yes. Yes of course. Before I make a decision I will of course discuss it briefly with my council. Is there anything that I can get for you to make you comfortable while you wait?" He asked with the same solicitude he usually reserved for visiting dignitaries.

His tone seemed to mollify the proud young dragon. "Do you happen to have a freshly slaughtered stag?"

Arthur instructed one of the knights to see to Aithusa's needs immediately and returned to the council chambers with his council. Once seated, he jumped right in. "I see no problem but I do worry about returning all of the magic relics. I agree that they are stolen property but I also worry about giving them back. Gaius, can you help me with this decision?"

Gaius straightened in his seat. "Certainly, sire. I share your concerns. Locked in our vaults are items of immense power. Items which should never have been created in the first place. Opening the vault doors to Iseldir's clan sounds like the right thing to do but we have no idea which clan each item came from originally. Furthermore, we have no idea which items Camelot had it its possession before the purge. I'm afraid I do not have an easy answer for this request."

"Does Geoffrey of Monmouth not have a detailed inventory of everything already?" Leon asked.

"I'm afraid not, Leon." Gaius replied sadly. "In the early days of the purge both Geoffrey and I were disgusted by what was happening and wanted nothing to do with Uther's 'spoils of war,' as he called them. The task was repeatedly put off until it was finally deemed unimportant. I'm terribly sorry, Sire."

"Can we not inventory the items in the vaults now? Gaius and Mordred. Can't you two determine what each item is and record its, I don't know, name and description or whatever these things have?" Gwen asked.

"We certainly could try, my lady. But such an undertaking would require quite some time," Gaius replied.

Arthur nodded, "And time you shall have. Mordred, consider yourself reassigned for the foreseeable future, my friend."

Mordred nodded in agreement. "I don't know how many items I will remember from my childhood but I should be able to help."

Arthur smiled. "That's all I ask. Once we have a complete inventory, along with your suggestions of which items should either be destroyed or locked away forever, we can give that list to Merlin and Morgana. They can take it to this Druid Council that Iseldir is holding and ask the clans to divide the list amongst themselves. Does anyone have concerns about this?"

"Even those that have not or refuse to take the oaths?" Leon asked.

"Yes. Even those that have not or refuse to take the oaths. That isn't our property and it belongs to its true owners. The Old Religion is very nearly dead in Camelot and if I can do something to make that right, I will. Does anyone disagree with me on this?"

"Yes!" Gwaine exclaimed. "What's to stop them from lying about what belongs to who? What's to stop them from taking these things and using them against Camelot? What's to...wait. Wait I'm catching up. Yes I see now. Those that do take the oaths have their faith in Camelot justified and those that have not yet done so are given an example of the kind of King they would be swearing to. Plus you're having Merlin and Morgana preside over this and if they don't respect their Emrys and their last High Priestess then who do they respect? Right. Ignore me. I get it now," an embarrassed Gwaine slouched down in his seat. His face flushed.

Percival reached over and patted Gwaine's shoulder. "You did good! You worked through that much more quickly than usual, my friend! I'm proud of you!" He smiled sincerely at the blushing Knight. Turning to his King, the giant Knight asked, "But what about the Isle? If Merlin's right, there's something going on there that is far more that some crumbling ruins needing to be rebuilt."

"He's right. Of course he's right. Merlin is right an annoyingly disproportionate amount of the time when it comes to these things." Arthur grumbled.

"But until he learns that nature of whatever is going on there we can't do anything. So what do we do until then? Just sit and wait?" Elyan asked with irritation. He hated that there was nothing to be done right away.

"Well, baby brother. If you're so eager for work, I do have one thing." Gwen smiled benignly at Elyan and all the blood rushed from his face.

In stark fear he looked at the queen. "Whatever it is, no! I know that tone, woman! I know that look! Whatever you're about to say, I say no!"

"Sir Elyan! Is that any way to speak to your Queen? Please, my lady. Continue." Leon said with a smile, enjoying Elyan's discomfort.

"Why thank you, Sir Leon," Gwen replied with a smile sweeter than honeyed apples. "As I was saying, Merlin indicated that it would take more than manual labor which would be required to rebuild the Isle. More than. That tells us that there is quite a bit of stone and mortar which will be needed to rebuild the temple complex there. And because you're so ready for something to do, why don't you oversee the gathering and transport of all the materials and laborers we will need for the construction? We won't start until spring, of course. But that should give you just enough time to get the stone quarried, don't you think?"

"Gwen you're brilliant! She's right. It will take months to organize such a large effort. Elyan thank you for volunteering! I will feel better knowing a trusted friend is in charge of the construction!" Arthur grinned like a loon. Not only did he genuinely think this was an important task and he really did completely trust Elyan. But it also proved once again that Gwen was much much smarter than he was. She always saw the big picture even when he was bogged down with details.

Trapped, with no graceful way to decline, Elyan agreed to oversee the quarrying of stone and the temple's construction. Why had he complained about not having enough to do? He wasn't going to have to worry about having enough to contribute for a very long time. How long would it take to rebuild a giant temple complex? Years?


	5. Chapter 5

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 5

Merlin hopped down from his horse and stared into the mouth of the cave. Fear tightening like a vise around his heart. _"When we enter the cave, be careful not to look into any of the crystals on the walls. I was very nearly overwhelmed here and I don't have nearly the gifts of sight that you do, my love. I worry that if you glance at one of the crystals for too long I could lose you forever. So please, please don't look at them. Promise me." _Merlin was more than worried. He was terrified. He knew the crystals showed the future, both good and bad. But they were deceptive. And unimaginably powerful. To a seer with Morgana's talents he was worried they would prove to be a deadly trap.

There were times when being able to actually see and feel the reasons for someone's words changed their context completely. Once the context is changed, so too is the response and therefore the reaction. Morgana could see fragments of Merlin's memories. See his fear for her. See his love for her. See his terror that she could be trapped by the crystals. because she could see these things, she didn't get insulted or defensive that she could handle the cave. Without that context she would have plowed in out of pride and ego and she may never have walked back out. Instead, she dismounted, pulled a scarf from her bags, and tied it over her eyes. _"You will have to lead me. I can't see a thing."_

"_I can do better than that." _He replied. And then his strong arms were around her. Lifting her up and cradling her against his strong chest. Holding her tightly, he started walking towards the cave.

Morgana nestled into his embrace, sighing contentedly. Enjoying the feel of his arms around her. _"You know, this blindfold gives me a few ideas." _She mischievously told him. Along with the words, she sent a mental image of him tied to their bed back in their sumptuous chambers at the castle, wearing just this blindfold while she worshiped every hard inch of his carved marble skin.

The vision was completely unexpected. And very graphic. Merlin staggered and very nearly dropped Morgana, causing her to giggle. Merlin looked down at her laughing face and narrowed his eyes. Two could play that game. In retaliation he sent her a vision of the reverse. One of her tied to their bed wearing only the blindfold while he nibbled and nuzzled and licked her entire body.

Morgana shifted in Merlin's arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his head to hers in a searing kiss.

It was a very long time before they continued into the Crystal Cave.

.

.

.

"Taliesin?" Are you here?" Merlin called out again for what felt like the hundredth time since entering the caves. He was focusing on not looking at any of the crystals embedded in the cave walls and on not bumping Morgana in to anything as he walked. He entered a large chamber and set Morgana down for a moment, trying to get his bearings. He called out once again, beginning to fear that their journey was for nothing.

Next to him an old man with short-cropped white hair and a neatly trimmed beard appeared out of nothingness. "Merlin! Morgana! What brings the two of you to this place?" He asked sharply, causing both of the sorcerers to nearly jump out of their skins. Morgana clung to Merlin in startlement.

"Taliesin! There you are! I'm so glad we found you! We come with a question. A request really. Is there somewhere we can talk that is safe for Morgana?"

The ancient Druid looked quizzically at the seer with the blindfold on. "Merlin I told you before, you can use what you see here for good. But yes, there is a place. Follow me."

Gathering Morgana back up, Merlin followed the old man into an antechamber devoid of crystals, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the back of the Druid's head until safely in the room. Setting Morgana gently down, he removed her blindfold.

It took Morgana's eyes a minute to adjust to even the dim firelight in the small cave, but soon she could see the that they were in a bedchamber of sorts. A small brazier was lit and there was a worn wooden table with rough-hewn benches. Sitting down, she looked at the man they had come so far to see. He didn't look over 300 years old. In fact he didn't look a day over 60. His clothing was of an older style, perhaps, but nothing in his appearance outwardly suggested that he was an ancient. Still. These caves sang to her and she knew this was an incredibly powerful place. To have lived here for centuries, this kindly looking old man must have immense power.

"Now, what is it that you have to ask of an old man?" He asked.

"Taliesin, Iseldir has asked us to come to you to see if you have seen any visions regarding the Isle of the Blessed. He reports that when last he visited he sensed a wrongness there. Camelot wants to make things right with the Druids. With all magic users in the realm. Part of that will be rebuilding the ruins of the temple on the Isle. But if there's something wrong on the island, we must fix it before we can rebuild. Can you help us?" Merlin asked with respect and hope.

"Ahh. Has that time come already, then? I never know when I am... Yes. I have seen this of course, but did not know when it would come to pass. Yes, the Chieftain is correct. There is something rotten at the very heart of the Isle. It has poisoned the island from within and before Camelot can hope to make up for the past, this must be cleansed. I have the information that you need." He answered thoughtfully. "But will even you be able to do this? Well, that remains for the Goddess to decide."

"Please, sir. Any help or guidance you can provide would be most appreciated," Morgana urged, wondering if the old man was quite mad.

"Priestess, you will not like what I have to say. But say it I must. The rowan at the heart of the Isle has been corrupted. Nimueh began the corruption with her rage and hatred of Uther, but it was Morgause who completed the desecration. Morgause twisted the rowan, the old religion itself, just as she twisted you, Morgana. Uther may have started the destruction but never doubt, it was Morgause and her evil ways that truly resulted in this. It is good that the rowan staff was destroyed. The Isle of the Blessed cannot return to glory so long as that tree stands. You must destroy it. The Old Religion must start anew."

Morgana was shocked and immediately protested. "Destroy it! The tree is sacred! Can it not be saved?"

Taliesin looked at Merlin and Morgana sadly. "I'm afraid not. I have seen that if the tree stands, the corruption that has nearly destroyed the Old Religion will spread and the reawakening promised by Arthur will fail. No. It is time for a fresh start. We must leave the past behind and forge a new future. But there is hope. Somewhere in the heart of this forest is the Tree of Life. Our people have lived here for centuries yet it remains elusive. A mystery. I see them. Every year young men search. They cover every inch of ground in these woods yet none have seen the tree since me. And that was centuries ago. I have seen that the two of you must find this tree. But, and pay close attention to this, it hides itself from the world. You cannot use your eyes to find the Tree. You must your your instincts. Take an acorn from the Tree of Life and go to the Isle of the Blessed. Destroy the corrupted Rowan. Cleanse the land and plant the acorn. Nurture it. Revere it. And it will grow strong. Only this will have the power to restore the center of our faith. But beware. The corruption of the rowan has been spreading. It has poisoned the minds of some of our people. Caused them to wage war on Camelot. Caused them to turn from our ways."

Here he stopped and gently took Morgana's slender hand in his, "It nearly took from us our last High Priestess. It gladdens an old man that you have freed yourself from the hatred that entered your heart, my child."

Morgana smiled in pleasure. "It was love that freed me," she said simply.

"Taliesin," Merlin asked. "Morgana and I just spent a week on the Isle after our wedding. How is it that we didn't notice this corruption? That we were unaffected?"

The ancient Druid looked at them both for a long moment before hesitantly responding. "That. Should not have been possible. I believe that the Goddess must have sheltered and protected you while you were there. Perhaps hid your presence from the corruption. I truly do not know how it is that you were not affected. But I believe that you were very fortunate to have escaped with no ill effects."

Looking at the two sorcerers with curious eyes, he continued. "I believe that by using your combined powers and those of the dragons and druids, you will be able to destroy the tree completely and purge the corruption. Have you your staves with you?" He asked, looking around.

Morgana and Merlin shared a confused look. Staves? Why would they need staves? "Merlin has his Sidhe staff, but I don't have one, Taliesin." Morgana said despairingly. "Are we doomed before we even begin?"

Taliesin's sharp eyes landed on Merlin. "You wield a Sidhe staff rather than one of your own?" He asked angrily.

Confused and concerned, Merlin nodded in agreement. "It came from a Sidhe that was trying to kill Arthur. I don't use it frequently but I've had it for years. Why? Does it matter?"

"Does it matter?" Taliesin roared, startling both young sorcerers. "You use a Sidhe staff and Morgana doesn't have one at all! Yes! It matters! A staff is so much more than a walking stick or a tool. It is the focus of your power. Your very essence! How is it that you both have gone this long without..." He trailed off and began to chuckle quietly before muttering to himself. "Of course of course. How could I not see this? Well well well. Not all is revealed even to me. A lesson in humility for an old man. The goddess is wise." His eyes unfocused and he went silent for a long moment then began speaking to himself again. "Oh this is unprecedented! The honor! Yes, yes I see. It is fitting. This was planned all along. Yes of course."

Coming back to himself and seeing the concerned looks he was getting from Merlin and Morgana he smiled gently at them. "I understand now. Neither of you was complete. Neither of you was ready for your staves. To have become masters without a staff. The strength! Truly amazing. Of course Merlin was born like this but Morgana, your will must be incredibly strong. This complicates matters but do not look so grave! These things have a way of sorting themselves out on their own. Now go!" He said, making shooing motions with his ancient hands. "Find the Tree of Life. Get an acorn. Time is very much of the essence as the Rowan's corruption grows by the day!"

With another shared look of concern, Merlin and Morgana slowly got up and, once Morgana was blinded and in Merlin's arms, they left the cave.

"_He never told us where to look. We have no idea how to even begin this hunt. And we're quite literally surrounded by thousands of trees. How will we ever know which is the right one?" _Morgana groused. Surely the Druid could have given them better directions. He said himself that he had been there. _"Are we on a fool's errand?"_

"_Have faith, Priestess," _he gently chided. _"I have the feeling that we will know it when we see it. We just have to trust our instincts."_


	6. Chapter 6

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 6

"Well what have we here?" Mordred swung around and feigned a jab at Gaius with the golden trident in his hands. "I don't remember ever seeing anything like this when I was young. Is it a Druid relic?"

His eyes lighting with recognition, Gaius set aside the parchment and quill he was using to document the vault contents and gestured for Mordred to come closer. "That, dear boy, is the Trident of the Fisher King. Have you heard this story?"

Mordred shook his head to indicate he had not and sat next to Gaius. "No I haven't. What is this?"

Gaius smiled and reached out to take the trident, twirling it in his hands and smiling with fondness for the memory. "Before Uther died, he was very stern with Arthur. He was concerned that Arthur needed to prove he was worthy of the crown. And so, Arthur spent one night in the throne room meditating on valor. That night, Arthur had a vision for a quest that would prove his worthiness to serve as King and this trident was revealed to him. Arthur's quest was to retrieve this trident from the palace of the Fisher King in the Perilous lands. The Fisher King was a powerful sorcerer, and when he became ill, his power sustained him when he should have died. But this sickness spread to the land itself and poisoned the once fertile fields until the kingdom was reduced to the terrible place we see today. Obtaining this treasure was no mean feat and it was only with Merlin and Gwaine's help that it was possible. Of course Arthur believed at the time that he was supposed to retrieve the item completely on his own. That's what Uther would have done. But Arthur is a very different man. He knows the value in having allies and in teamwork. But he did not truly understand that he would be such a different King back then, and so he left on the dangerous journey on his own. As you know, before Merlin revealed his magic, he acted as Arthur's bodyguard in secret. You know Merlin, do you think he would just let Arthur go alone? Of course not. Especially once we learned that he was wearing a charmed bracelet that would sap his strength. We later discovered that bracelet had come from Morgause who as you know was a terribly evil influence on Morgana. And so Merlin left to find and protect Arthur, and he took Gwaine with him. You should know that Gwaine was first loyal to Merlin before he ever met Arthur. Gwaine didn't accompany Merlin to help Arthur, but to protect his friend. They raced to the Perilous lands on Arthur's heels. Now remember, Arthur was unknowingly wearing a cursed bracelet and was very weak. Merlin and Gwaine split up to look for Arthur and Merlin found him first. But he was unconscious and in mortal danger from wyverns. Merlin used his Dragonlord abilities and made the creatures leave before taking the cursed bracelet from Arthur, allowing him to awaken and regain his strength. Arthur was furious when he awoke and found that Merlin and Gwaine were there with him, of course. But he relented and let them help him in his search. They became separated and Merlin met with the Fisher King himself, still alive and trapped in his body. Merlin gave him the cursed bracelet so that he could finally die, as that was the only thing the Fisher King wanted. And in return he was given a vial of water from Avalon."

"Water?" Mordred asked, confused.

"Ah you thought I was going to say the trident, didn't you?" Gaius laughed. "No the real treasure was that water. But that is a different story. Once the Fisher King had finally died, Arthur and Gwaine were able to find Merlin and Arthur obtained this trident. And so, to answer your original question, this artifact belongs to Camelot alone. Please store it over with the other legitimate treasures if you would."

Mordred set the trident in a weapon rack and continued looking through the many shelves and chests in the treasure vaults while Gaius wrote a tag for the trident. The young knight had no idea that even Camelot had this much wealth! This venture of theirs had taken days and they were nowhere near done with the vast treasures hidden under the citadel.

The next day Mordred decided that the task of cataloguing every treasure in the vaults had completely lost it's excitement. How many shields from defeated enemies and golden swords did one kingdom need? Golden swords, he snorted in disgust. How utterly useless. If it were up to him he would clean out and either use or sell most of this treasure. What use were all these jewels if not to be worn by their beautiful queen?

Mordred was still grousing to himself when he came across a plain, unornamented sword. Confused, he took it to Gaius. "Could this be misplaced? There's nothing special about it that I can see," he said.

Gaius looked at the sword closely from all angles. He tested the blade and found it to be dull. The only decoration on the weapon was a small symbol on the pommel. A small circle with three stars forming a triangle inside of it. But that symbol triggered something in the old physician's long memory. "Dear boy, would you run to my chambers and fetch me the large book on the pedestal in the center of the room?"

Grateful for the chance to stretch his legs and breathe fresh air, Mordred complied. Returning shortly with the larger-than-he-had-expected book in question. He gave Gaius the ponderous tome and sat down to watch Gaius work.

The physician spent a good hour flipping through the book, muttering to himself and occasionally comparing an image with the one on the sword. Mordred had gotten bored and continued working through the items in the vault when Gaius exclaimed, "Ah! Found it! I knew I had seen that mark before! Mordred come see this!"

Mordred ran over and saw that indeed, the mark on the sword was an exact match to the one on the page. "What does it mean?" He asked.

"This sword once belonged to Wulfrion, one of the Ancient Kings of Camelot." Gaius said in wonder. "This is an ancient and likely powerful sword, despite its appearance."

"We should give it to Arthur," Mordred said. "He should wield it!"

Gaius gave the young knight a small smile. "I don't think Arthur is looking for a new sword. Do you know where he got the one that he uses now?"

"I don't really know. Something about finding it in the woods?" He tried to remember what he'd heard but couldn't recall more.

"Well that it technically true. The best kind of true. But not the whole story. Sit down, lad and I'll tell you about Arthur's sword. I'll tell you things about it that even Arthur himself does not yet know."

Intrigued, Mordred took a seat and listened to the story.

"Many years ago, when Uther was still alive, Nimueh sent Arthur's uncle Tristan to Camelot. Unfortunately, this uncle had died years before and she used necromancy to revive him as a wraith. No mortal man could defeat him in battle. He challenged Arthur to a duel and Arthur, headstrong and young, agreed. Merlin knew that he would have no chance of defeating a man who was already dead, and so he did something remarkable. You know that Gwen and Elyan's father was a blacksmith, yes? Well more than that, he was a highly skilled and very talented blacksmith. He had created a masterpiece of a sword. He hadn't done this for a customer but for the artistry of it. Merlin went to Gwen and asked her for a sword to help Arthur. Without telling her any more details, she gave him her father's masterpiece. Her trust in him was absolute, even then. Merlin took the sword to Kilgharrah who at that time was still a prisoner of Camelot, deep under the citadel. Kilgharrah breathed dragon fire on the blade, changing it. Enchanting it. Turning it into Excalibur, the sword Arthur wears to this day. Excalibur can defeat the undead. It gives its wielder enhanced abilities in battle. It will never dull. It will never break. And it must never be used by anyone but Arthur or Merlin. Of course Arthur didn't get Excalibur that day. It was actually years later that he finally received the gift. And he still doesn't know that Merlin is the reason the sword exists at all."

"Wait, I thought Merlin got the sword specifically for Arthur to use in the duel with the wraith?" Mordred asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Ah yes. Well. Uther was a proud man and in his own way he did love Arthur. So he asked me to give Arthur a sleeping potion on the day of the duel. We told no-one and Uther took Arthur's place. Merlin was in the armory prepping Arthur's equipment when Uther came in. Merlin was unable to prevent Uther from taking the sword without risking exposure, so Uther used it to kill Tristan's wraith. Of course Kilgharrah was furious! The thought of Uther having a sword with that kind of power was of course unthinkable. So Merlin took the sword and cast it into the lake of Avalon. He didn't retrieve it until many years later. Do you recall that the Fisher King gave Merlin a vial of water from the Lake of Avalon?"

Mordred nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Well, when Morgause was using Morgana as her puppet, and had occupied Camelot with an immortal army, Merlin broke the vial. As the water spilled, a vision came to him of the Lady of the Lake. Freya. Merlin's first love. She told him that she still held the sword and that Merlin would need it to destroy the immortal army. Still it did not go to Arthur. However, Merlin will always be one of the sword's true holders and so his use of the sword was not forbidden. He used the sword to make his way to where Morgause and Morgana had hidden the Cup of Life. They were using the cup for vile sorcery and he was able to reverse the spell by knocking the cup over and spilling the blood it contained. Now this is where the forest comes in. Merlin didn't return Excalibur to the Lake of Avalon. Instead he went into the forest and drove it into a large rock, to prevent anyone from taking the sword."

"And that's where Arthur found it? How did he get it out of the stone?" Mordred asked.

"It was nearly four years ago now, with the traitor Agravaine's help, Morgana had conquered Camelot. Arthur was doubting himself. Doubting his abilities. Merlin knew that something had to be done to restore his confidence. After consulting with Kilgharrah, he had a plan. He gathered all of the citizens of Camelot that had fled Morgana's rule. He told Arthur the tale you probably heard. That the Ancient Kings had placed the sword in the stone and that only the true King of Camelot could pull the sword free. With the remaining citizens there, and with Merlin's urging, Arthur regained his confidence and accepted his destiny. Merlin released the spell and Arthur pulled the sword from the stone. He took back Camelot wielding that sword. Arthur and all of those people believed the tale. Believed it to be true. And now it is. Now it will be a part of Arthur's legend."

"But what of this sword? It really did belong to the Ancient Kings." Mordred asked. Wondering if Arthur deserved to know the truth.

"It is in the vaults and here it shall stay." Gaius ordered. "This sword is nothing next to Excalibur. It never was and it never will be. It had its time and now it can rest."

Mordred hesitantly agreed and placed it on the weapon rack next to the golden trident then continued his searching and cataloguing.

Their work continued for another day. Mordred was pleased to see that the items to be returned to the Druids were substantial. His people would be pleased. Spying a small chest with a large lock, he took it over to Gaius. "And what of this? Do you know what this could be?"

Gaius looked at the small chest and sighed deeply. "That is an artifact that should be returned to the Druids. And one that you yourself are quite familiar with. That chest contains the Crystal of Neahtid."

Mordred's casual hold on the small chest changed to one of reverence. "It's here? I thought Merlin would have destroyed it after Alvarr and I...oh Gaius I'm so ashamed. I still can't believe I was so full of rage and hatred. I see now that Alvarr used me. I was very young." At Gaius's laughter, the teenager blushed. "Fine. I was even younger than I am now. But still. Though I was misled and Alvarr was misguided, this belongs on the Isle with the High Priests and Priestesses, not locked away in the vaults. Can we return this, please?"

"I think so, dear boy. While the final decision is up to Arthur, I do believe that this belongs to the Druids and should be returned. Let's put it with the artifacts that we would like to see returned."

Mordred carefully did so and returned to his work, They were very nearly done with cataloguing the entire vault and the end could not come soon enough for the young knight. Perusing the artifacts on the dusty shelves, a medium sized lockbox next caught his attention. When he bent to pick it up the box moved!

Moving with amazing alacrity for a man of his age, Gaius rushed over and grabbed the box before Mordred could even think about opening it. "Absolutely not! We will not have this monster released back into the world on my watch! To the farthest corner of the vaults with you, beast!" And he disappeared into the depths of the vaults for several minutes. When he reappeared he saw the quizzical look on Mordred's face and sat back down with a sigh. "That lead box contained a goblin. A disgusting, monstrous, rude, evil little goblin. I don't want to talk about it but I will say this. The last time that..thing got loose I very nearly died. It's terribly dangerous and not to be trifled with!"

Mordred gave a solemn nod and made a mental note to ask Merlin about the goblin when they next spoke. There was definitely a story here and his interest was very much piqued. With a shrug he ventured deeper into the vaults, finding and cataloguing various magical items which Gaius either declared property of the Druids, property of Camelot, or too dangerous to let go. Mordred was happy to note that most of the dangerous items had not been taken from the Druids in the purge. While he agreed that these things had the potential to be misused, he felt that his people should have the right to decide that for themselves.

Late that day, Mordred pulled out the last item on the last shelf. A long, unadorned box that was falling apart. It was clearly very old. Mindful of the warnings about the goblin, he carefully took the box to Gaius unopened. "Does this contain an artifact?"

Gaius looked at the box with a small smile. "Let's find out, shall we?" And gently opened the lid. Inside were several large scrolls. Carefully unrolling them, Gaius and Mordred could see that they were plans for the Citadel at Camelot. The same castle where they now lived. "Ahh," breathed Gaius. "These look to be the original plans for the castle. Look how detailed they are!"

Mordred looked at them and was in awe of the size and detail. He had lived in the citadel for nearly a year but hadn't really realized how very intricate its design and architecture were. "How ever was this castle ever built? Look at the detail here! What skilled craftsmen the ancients must have had."

"Skilled craftsmen and a powerful sorcerer helping." Gaius corrected with a smile.

"Wait, the castle was built with sorcery?" Mordred asked, grinning at the irony.

"Oh my yes. To build the citadel without magic would have taken a generation. But a powerful sorcerer named Cornelius Sigan aided in the construction and what should have taken years took mere hours to create."

"I'm sorry. Did you say hours?" Mordred was stunned.

Gaius grinned at the flabbergasted young man. "Indeed." He replied. "In the span of one day Sigan took the stones and mortar that had been brought for the building and with a staggering effort, he moved each stone into its designated place. The power to sustain that kind of magic for so long. He was terribly powerful."

"How had I never heard of this great man?"

Gaius grimaced. "Powerful men are not always great men, in the end. Hatred and evil entered his heart in his later years and he became obsessed with immortality. He trapped his soul in a stone and set a trap that would allow him to possess any who touched the stone. That trap was sprung several years ago and it very nearly resulted in Merlin being possessed by Sigan. Fortunately Merlin is much smarter and more powerful than that old sorcerer ever was."

Mordred stopped for a long minute. Thinking furiously. The pieces falling together in his mind. "Gaius? Let me get this straight. This Sigan was so powerful that he built Camelot in one day. And Merlin is more powerful than he was. And Camelot needs to rebuild the Temple of the Triple Goddess. Do you think-"

"Mordred, my boy, you're a genius!" Gaius exclaimed, gathering the young knight in a hug. "We must tell Arthur your idea immediately! Come along!"

**A/N:**

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has read & reviewed. I'm new at this and I j****ust wanted to tell you that I appreciate the support. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 7

They had been searching the snow-covered forest for days. Each day they would extend their senses. Searching for a clue that would lead them to the Tree of Life. Each day they followed their instincts and searched furiously. It was very slow, painstaking work as they examined each bare tree. Each day they were met with disappointment. Morgana's faith was flagging but Merlin refused to give up hope. They had been moving steadily in the same direction and he felt they were being led to the right place.

Ahead, their path was blocked by a dank cave. Morgana gave a sniff of disgust and turned to change direction. But something made Merlin stop in his tracks. The cave appeared threatening. Dangerous. The lair of some fierce beast. He felt a strong sense that he should leave immediately and never return. But something about that was not right. It felt too strong. Too intentional. False. "_Do you feel that? Something about this cave seems wrong. I don't mean that it looks dangerous. It feels like that warning is a lie."_

Dismounting, Morgana gingerly approached the mouth of the cave and raised a hand, sending her senses out to examine the entrance. _"I agree. Let's see what's going on, shall we?"_ Morgana sent with a cheeky grin and a sparkle in her eyes. Ready for an adventure and grateful for a break in their fruitless search.

Her excitement was contagious and overcame his reluctance. Jumping from his horse and grabbing her hand, they entered the cave.

Only to find it wasn't a cave at all. Once through the opening, they turned and saw that what had appeared to be the mouth to a cave was actually only a curved tree branch and rocks. Illusion. They were still in the forest and they were on a faint path. Sharing an excited look they followed the path to see where it led.

The trees here were large and grew closely together. Their smooth trunks devoid of branches until well over Merlin and Morgana's heads. For all that they were in a forest, it felt as if they were in a hallway. The path appeared to stop in a dead-end but again, it didn't feel right. Reaching out to touch the large tree blocking their path, Merlin was only mildly surprised that his fingers passed through the bark. This tree was an illusion as well. With mounting excitement, they walked through the illusory tree and into a clearing.

Moving into the clearing, they saw that it wasn't a clearing at all, but rather the area was cleared because it was completely dominated by an enormous oak tree.

Merlin couldn't see the top of the giant tree, but guessed that it must be easily as tall as the towers on Camelot. It was nearly as wide as it was tall. Branches swirled out from the trunk in a riotous explosion, some nearly touching the ground. Branches full of green leaves that should absolutely not still be on a tree this far into winter. And adorning its mighty branches like garland on a Yule tree there grew mistletoe. Shiny green leaves and small white berries that picked up and reflected the sunlight until the very tree itself seemed to be lit by millions of tiny candles. Yes this was the one. It could be no other.

Touching the trunk of the tree with both hands, Merlin closed his eyes and sent his senses deep into the heart of the ancient oak. There was power here. _"We've found it! This must be the Tree of Life!" _Merlin crowed happily. But there was something else. Something that called to him. With hope in his heart Merlin sent his senses deep into the heart of the tree. Calling to the tree out loud Merlin asked for help. "Tree of Life. We come to you with a desperate need. The Rowan on the Isle of the Blessed has been corrupted. The Isle and the followers of the Triple Goddess must begin anew. We ask for your help. We ask for an acorn from your branches so that we may take it to the heart of the Isle. To plant there and grow tall and strong like you. To bring the old ways into these changing times. Will you help us?"

For a long moment there was nothing. No breeze rustled the branches. No sounds could be heard from the surrounding forest. It was completely silent. A silence so complete that it roared in their ears and seemed the loudest sound they had ever heard. A silence that stretched on for what seemed an eternity.

Finally they could hear a sound high up in the branches. It was coming closer. Moving down through the leaves. Held gently in a twist of mistletoe, a single golden acorn from the great Tree of Life lowered gently to the ground. Morgana looked up into the tree with tears in her eyes. Here was the very heart of the Old Religion. Nature itself in her vast glory and raw, primal power. With a ragged whisper of, "Thank you." She gently took up the precious acorn, so very fragile, and bundled it carefully for the long trip ahead. She started to turn away, but Merlin was still touching the tree, his eyes closed. Sensing that something was happening, she didn't interrupt and instead settled in to watch over him.

Merlin felt that the great tree was trying to communicate with him. Straining his senses he delved deep into the heartwood, into the essence of the tree that had stood from time immemorial. A vision exploded into his mind's eye. A black void. Absolute nothingness. And then in the distance a light so bright he tried to shield his eyes. Rushing towards him and swirling through the void were tiny points of light. As they reached where Merlin stood, they began coalescing into distinct groups. The vision focused in on one. A swirling maelstrom of indistinct dust. The dust pulled into tighter and tighter spirals. Spinning faster and faster until the center began to glow white-hot. He saw that around this bright light were smaller swirls of dust each spinning into balls. The vision focused in again on one of these balls. Time seemed to race as it changed so quickly he couldn't keep up. Rocked by collisions and explosions. Glowing red-hot then grey then yellow then finally he could see vast stretches of blue and green, morphing and changing.

Again the vision moved to focus on one of the green areas. Why, this was Albion! It was like looking at a map but he was unimaginably high in the sky! No dragon could even fly this far up. The vision zoomed in again and he was standing on the ground. He could see an incredibly tall woman in a flowing blue and green gown. Her face was indistinct but her long hair was the color of pure snow and her luminous skin was the color of freshly tilled fields. She gently took a golden acorn and buried it in the rich black earth. She began to sing and the song resonated in the deepest parts of Merlin. This was incredibly powerful magic. His bones vibrated and his hair stood on end. He had never heard anything like it. Delicate but at the same time it fell like an avalanche upon his ears. Both melodious and terrifying. While she sang the tiny acorn became a seedling, and grew into a tall proud oak. This oak. He was witnessing the start of the Tree of Life.

The giant woman turned to Merlin but he still could not see her face, though he strained his neck and tried. Time seemed to pass very quickly again and the woman grew old, her posture stooped and her skin wrinkling, becoming dulled. And then she spoke to him with a voice both like a delicate stream and a thundering waterfall.

"Merlin. My child. I welcome you. Long have I waited for this day, for you to come to this sacred place. I have shown you the beginnings so that you understand that this place is but one tiny piece of an incredibly big whole. Not just this world, but all of the other worlds. And to understand this. All are connected. Everything, all elements and life itself, on this and all worlds is connected at the deepest level. Deeper than they eye can ever see. I have given you great power. I have done so because no other but you could wield such power and remain true. Your destiny is at the heart of it all. Not just the part you play on this tiny place on this tiny world. Your destiny will take you farther than humanity will ever conceive. I do not tell you this to frighten you, but rather so that when the time comes, you understand what it is that you see."

Her voice changed in tone. Gentled. "But, my dearest Merlin, this will not happen for such a very long time. And for now, we have more immediate concerns. My child, I need your help. Uther's rage at me and my followers has weakened me. It has very nearly killed me. My power is sustained by those who live according to the Old Ways. An entire generation of persecution has left me weak. Allowed an interloper to infiltrate what remains of my temple. Sow the seeds of hatred. Corrupt my Priestesses. Defile my island. Arthur's acceptance of the Old Religion has very nearly come too late to save me. But there is still hope. You, Merlin. You and Morgana must save me. Rally my people. Take the acorn. Take it to my island and cleanse the corruption. Destroy the invader. Plant the seed. Reawaken our ways. I cannot return to power with the heart of my Isle poisoned as it is. But, in order to cleanse it fully, to destroy the corrupter, you will need this." With a gesture to the tree, a branch lowered a staff into her waiting hand. Gently she handed the staff down to Merlin.

The golden oak staff stood taller than he did. The top third was carved into a dragon. Not just any dragon, Merlin believed that it was a carving of Kilgharrah himself. With eyes of gold, the dragon wound around the golden wood, an enormous sapphire of the purest blue held in its outstretched mouth at the very top of the staff. Wings folded tight against its body, the dragon was carved with such detail it looked like it could move at any moment. Immediately below the coiling tip of the dragon's tail, a band of gold was set with more sapphires. Below that, the staff was carved in a spiral pattern for several inches and capped with another band of gold and sapphires. Lower still that pattern repeated. Handgrips. The remaining surface of the staff was inscribed with arcane symbols that Merlin didn't recognize. The wood from the Tree of Life felt warm in his hands.

In awe, Merlin could only stare at it. This was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Looking up at the Goddess, for he knew the woman could be no other, tears pooled in his eyes. To see her so weak, so frail, nearly broke his heart. "Why me?" he asked. "Surely there is someone more worthy of this. What if I fail? What if I can't defeat this...thing? What if I cannot cleanse the corruption? What will become of you?"

"Merlin, this is why you were born. I knew even at the beginning of the purge that Uther's actions would leave me very weak. And I knew I would need a champion. Someone born to one of my staunchest followers. One fathered by the last Dragonlord. I put the magic in your blood. Now you must use that magic to reawaken my powers. To restore me. Merlin, I need your help. It is not coincidence that you and Morgana found each other. That I protected you from the corruption when you went to my Isle a few short weeks ago. It is not coincidence that you two are bonded to the last remaining dragons in Camelot. It is not coincidence that my Druids foretold your coming. I am using the last of my strength to give you the tools you will need to fight this battle. I put myself in your hands. Do not fail me."

Merlin shook his head, denying what the Goddess was saying. Lifting the staff and gesturing to the tree he tried to understand. "This. It's too much. I'm not worthy of this. I don't even know what it means."

The Goddess laughed lightly, the action causing her to cough. Weakly she spoke, "Your humility serves you well, Merlin. You will need that staff in the days to come. You need a focus for your power. The symbols are in my language and in time you may well come to understand them. But know this. The staff is for you and you alone. To all others it is just a pretty curiosity. It is attuned to you at your deepest level. Those who would covet its power and the perceived value of its trappings will never be able to take it from you. You need never fear losing it for it will come when you call, regardless of the distance. Even if broken or burnt, it will always reform and come at your call. Your magic is the magic of the universe itself and with this you will be able to focus your immense power. Merlin, my dearest and most favored Merlin. You will be unmatched by all save the gods. And they would be wise to fear you."

"I can't take it. That's too much. I can't. Please. Take it back. I can't have that much power." Merlin stammered as he tried in vain to return the gift.

"Be still, my child. The power is already within you. It always has been. Merlin. Noble Merlin. I have one last gift for you. Though for a time you may curse me for it." And in her hand appeared a golden goblet full of water. "Drink this to ensure your frail mortal shell does not prevent you from your destiny."

Frail mortal shell? Merlin looked more closely at the chalice and with a flare of recognition realized it was the Cup of Life. But he thought it had been lost after his fight with Morgause! Once he recognized the chalice, he quickly ascertained what it was the Goddess was offering. "Do you mean to make me immortal?" He asked angrily. He did not like the idea of this. "Do you want me to watch those I love age and die around me as I walk the world alone forever? That is no gift but a curse!"

"Be at ease, Merlin. I love you and would never harm you. Those we love are born again and again throughout time. You will never be alone. But. I understand your deeper meaning. I give you the chalice and its contents as a gift. You need not use your blood. In the cup is the water of my home. It is the water of life. This is Ambrosia and it is my final gift to you. You will be able to share eternity with the one you love. But do not think to give this to Arthur," She warned, aware of Merlin's selfless thoughts before they had even formed. "He has a different destiny and cannot walk among my people. I must caution you not to tell any humans other than Morgana of this. Disaster could arise if your enemies learned that immortals walked upon the land. You and Morgana must drink from the chalice and leave not one drop of ambrosia. Once that it done, you will both walk this world forever."

At this Merlin's heart lightened and he smiled up at the Goddess. "Any other humans? Does that mean we can share this news with Kilgharrah and Aithusa?"

Amusement tinted the Goddess's words. "You will not be able to hide the change from them. But yes, you may tell them."

"And the cup itself? What shall we do with it? I've seen what can happen when it falls into the wrong hands."

The Goddess smiled, though he couldn't see her. Her Merlin was so noble. Rather than grabbing at the priceless treasure, he sought to protect his world from it. "It belongs on the Isle of the Blessed, with my High Priests and Priestesses. I think a very good place to start it giving it to the High Priestess you married. Don't you?"

Merlin beamed up at the face he could not see. "There are no words of thanks that could adequately explain how grateful and humbled I am just being in your presence, let alone these gifts. I do not know your plan for me, but I trust in your wisdom. I thank you. And I vow that Morgana and I will not rest until your power is restored." With that he drank from the goblet, taking exactly half of the Ambrosia into his body. And felt...exactly the same. Refreshed perhaps. Rejuvenated certainly. And the lingering pain in his shoulder was gone. But he still felt like himself. "Am I still the same man?" He asked the Goddess, fear setting in now that the deed was irrevocably done.

"Oh yes my dear Merlin. Now Merlin Ambrosius. You are still the same man. But in time, you will now be more." When she next spoke it was with a sigh of regret. "Our time here is at an end. You must return to your Morgana, who worries about you and loves you just as you love her. She serves me well and I love her dearly. In fact." The Goddess paused for a moment before continuing. "Here. I have something for her as well." And the Goddess produced another staff. This one was a bit shorter than his own. Slighter. And made from a silvery white wood. With the same unbelievable realism of his own, Morgana's staff had a massive Emerald at it's tip, held in the center of a rose. Flowing and winding sinuously around the top third of the staff were carvings of flowers, leaves, and vines. And peering out of the carved foliage was a dragon. It looked like Aithusa only it was fully grown. The handgrips were much like his own, but banded in silver set with emeralds. Inscribed upon its length were words in the Old Tongue. The power of nature itself. Words of healing and comfort. This was a staff worthy of a great healer and High Priestess. "Morgana's power is that of Nature. To heal or harm. Like your own, this staff is hers alone and cannot be taken or destroyed. It will respond only to her and will come to her when called, regardless of distance. Now go to her. Give her the Ambrosia, the Cup of Life, and her staff. And give her my love. Merlin, I am putting my fate in your hands. The future of us all is now dependent on you."

The Goddess's voice became indistinct and Merlin came back to himself in a rush, like flying backwards through the air. Lifting his head he found that he was laying on the ground, covered with a blanket and that it was night. Morgana sat nearby, tending a small fire that she was burning to keep them warm. The horses contentedly munching on hay.

When she saw his eyes open, Morgana rushed to his side with a sob of relief. Showering him with kisses she sent, _"Oh thank the Goddess! You passed out by the tree and there was nothing I could do! There was nothing wrong with you but you wouldn't wake up no matter what! Are you ok? Darling is there anything wrong? What happened?"_

Smiling gently, Merlin reached out a hand and touched her face. Eyes shining with love and wonder. _"The tree. It showed me a vision. Morgana I met the Triple Goddess herself! And she __**knew**__ me! Knew __**us**__! She loves you. She told me. But my love, she is terribly weak. Restoring the Isle is about more than cleansing the corruption and rebuilding. There is an evil force on the island. This is about defeating that evil trying to kill her, and reawakening the Goddess's powers. We have to win or all will be lost. And we don't even really know what we will face."_

Morgana cried then, in wonder and awe and heartbreaking despair.

"_There's more, my love. So much more. I'll start with...wait. Where are they?" _Merlin patted his hands around and couldn't find the staves or the chalice. Was it all just a dream? Had any of it been real? _"Where are we? Where is the tree?"_ He asked, panic evident in his voice and on his face. At Morgana's pointed finger he looked and saw they were under the Tree of Life's magnificent and sheltering branches. Scrambling to his feet Merlin took off towards the trunk of the tree at a sprint, sliding roughly to his knees as he reached it. There, set gently against the trunk of the tree were the staves. And sitting between them, half full of what looked like water, was the Cup of Life.

"_Merlin what is this? Where did these come from?"_ Morgana asked with awe as she hurriedly caught up with her husband. Seeing the staves she honed in on the smaller white one. Her hand reached out of its own volition as if to touch the silvery staff but she jerked back at the last moment. Scared to touch it.

"_These are gifts from the Goddess. Morgana, we are truly loved by her. You know your staff. I can see it calls to you. Take it up."_

Morgana grasped the staff and held it. Gasping at the sensations. _"I can feel...everything! I can sense the living essence of the tree, the forest around me. Oh, my love, this...this is incredible! You. Merlin I can feel you! By the Goddess the power in you. How do you handle it?"_

"_There's more," _he waved off her concerns._ "The staves only focus our existing powers. We are no more or less powerful than we have ever been. It can never be taken from you and will come to you when you call for it, regardless of distance. And. Morgana, that chalice. Do you recognize it? It's for you." _Merlin knelt at Morgana's feet and looked up at her, exactly as he had when he had proposed marriage to her in the forests outside of Ealdor._ "The goddess called its contents Ambrosia. She gave me half while I was with her. Morgana, if you drink it you will become immortal. You will never die. Blessing or curse, I haven't yet decided. But I don't want to go through an endless life without you. Will you spend eternity by my side?"_

Stunned, Morgana worked to process what he was saying. Her quick mind considering all angles of the question. Tallying benefits and detriments against one another in rapid succession. No negative consequences she could think of, and there were some horrible scenarios she could come up with, outweighed the benefit of even the chance of eternity at this man's side. Never having to say goodbye. In answer, Morgana grasped the chalice, then drank the contents in one long swallow, not leaving a single drop. She paused for a moment, trying to see how she felt. _"I don't feel any different. Are you sure it worked?" _She asked, worried something had gone wrong. _"Wait. Wait...the pain in my back is...gone! It's like I was never stabbed!" _Quickly shedding her cloak, Morgana clawed at her gown, trying to rip it from her body. _"Merlin help me with this. Look at my back. Does it look different?"_

Despite her forgiveness of Mordred for stabbing her nearly a year past, and her gratitude for Hunith's tender healing. Morgana was insecure about the ugly scar on her back, a result of blood poisoning and the wound festering for far too long before it had been cleansed and healed. With gentle hands, Merlin untied the laces on her green gown and slid it down so that it pooled at her feet. Deft hands slid over her smooth skin, marveling at the sight. _"It's gone. The scar is gone. It's as if it never happened. You are truly Morgana Ambrosius. Immortal."_

With a sob, Morgana fell to her knees and said a prayer of thanks to the Goddess. It was vain, perhaps. But knowing that she was no longer marked with the ugly scar was proof that the Goddess's gift was real and it made her deliriously happy. And determined that they would not rest until the Goddess had been fully restored. Wiping away tears, she stood and turned around to look at Merlin. _"And what of you? You still had a faint scar on your arm from the time you nearly severed it with a saw. Let me see!" _And before he could comply she ripped his cloak off and yanked his tunic over his head. Pulling it over his head and throwing it on the ground. So frantic was she too make certain Merlin was immortal as well that she didn't hear his laughter. Taking his left hand, she pulled until she could see his forearm. The faint scar from the accident was completely gone. As if it had never existed. With wonder in her heart, she looked up into her husband's deep blue eyes.

What she saw was in them was joy, and a hot, fierce desire that nearly buckled her knees. An answering flame lit in her green eyes. Wordlessly, they crashed into each other, mouths hungry and hands exploring their now perfectly smooth skin. Under the protective branches of the Tree of Life, they consummated their new lives together as immortals while the Goddess, unseen, smiled on them from far above.


	8. Chapter 8

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 8

"_I don't feel any different. I can see the scars are gone. But nothing else seems to have changed. Do you feel any different?" _Morgana mused about the effects of the Ambrosia as they rode towards the edge of the forest.

"_Honestly? No. If these staves and the chalice hadn't been there when I woke up I would have thought I'd dreamed the whole thing."_

"_And what does this mean for us now? Do we stop aging? That would get noticeable in about ten years when we both still look the same, don't you think?" _She was starting to have major questions now that the deed was done. And her quick mind was fertile ground for increasingly complex questions.

"_I can think of worse things than never actually having my thirtieth birthday." _Merlin laughed at the thought. Then sobered up. _"Or what if we never stop aging? What if we look more and more haggard and ancient? What if we look like walking corpses?"_

"_Oh that is unacceptable. Well I suppose I might get used to it. I certainly hope that isn't the case, however. And Merlin, what about us? Can we have children? If we can, what will they be like?"_

"_I've always wanted a family" _he admitted._ "But I really don't know. As far as I can tell there are three options. The first is that no, we can't have children. That will make me sad but I know that there are so many children that need good homes."_

"_Or perhaps we can have children but they won't be immortal." _Morgana added._ "With either of those possibilities we end up being attached to a child and then having to watch them grow old and die. And that would be terrible! And the third possibility is that we can have children and they're also immortal. But how would an immortal child even grow to adulthood? Say we are no longer aging. Would any child we created also stop aging at the moment I became pregnant? Would they never grow enough to be born? That's certainly macabre to think about."_

"_What would you prefer?" _He asked. _"If the Goddess appeared to you right now and said that She could make any of the options true. Which would you choose?"_

She thought about the question for over an hour. Working through all of the various scenarios in her mind before finally answering, _"I actually think I would prefer never to have children than to have them and watch them grow old and die. What about you?"_

Merlin had also been giving the matter considerable thought. _"Well we know that we are going to watch Arthur, Gwen, and all of our friends die. Death is already a part of life. Even without drinking the ambrosia we would likely watch most of the people we love die. Those with magic tend to live much longer than those without. Look at Taliesan."_

"_He isn't a fair comparison. He died centuries ago, the caves sustain the essence of him but he doesn't actually live."_

"_Fair point. Even excluding him we can expect to outlive most if not all of those we love, though. Does that make it pointless to continue to be around them? I don't think so. I don't think that the answer is to leave our world behind for fear of the pain of their leaving."_

"_So which would you prefer?" _She asked, beginning to think she already knew the answer and unable to disagree with his logic.

"_Whether we can or can't doesn't matter. Whether they're our children or adopted I will love them just as fiercely. And if they live a normal lifespan then I will still be happier for having known that love. I also wouldn't love an immortal child any more or less."_

"_So you don't want to ask the Goddess? You don't want to return to the Tree and try to contact her somehow?"_

"_I really don't." _He replied. _"Perhaps in time my opinion will change. But right now this is still so new that I scarcely believe it. For right now I'm focused on defeating the evil that's corrupted the Isle. On bringing Camelot and all of Albion together under Arthur's reign."_

They at last reached the edge of the woods and a clearing large enough for the dragons to land. The delay in returning to the Druids was well worth it as they eagerly awaited hearing what Arthur had told Aithusa about the Druids' requests.

**"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"**

The great dragon Kilgharrah was the first to arrive, gliding silently through the air before landing heavily on the ground. Merlin's horse sidestepped nervously. The horse was not a fan of the dragon's. The warlock dismounted and approached his friend. "Kilgharrah! It is good to see you, my brother!" He enthusiastically greeted the giant dragon with the ease of long years of friendship. "Has Aithusa not returned to you? I expected to see her here with you."

"No, Warlock. I have not seen her since you turned her into a messenger raven over a week ago." He testily replied.

"Come now, my friend. You know that was the best solution. I couldn't trust any mere raven with so important a task. Don't lessen the importance of my mission with that sort of talk."

The dragon sighed dramatically. "It is of course not my intent to denigrate you, Warlock. Merely to express my displeasure that such a thing was necessary. And what of you? How went your mission to find the Tree of Life?"

"Better than could ever have been imagined!" Came the thrilled reply. "Look!"

Kilgharrah inspected the golden acorn the Merlin held in his hand. "Such a small thing to have such an important fate," he mused. "Not unlike yourself, Warlock."

Merlin laughed at that. The dragon had no idea how right he was! "There's more, brother. I have something I'd like you to look at." And he pulled his staff from his back, holding it up for Kilgharrah to see.

The great dragon peered at the long staff that Merlin held up for inspection. Impressed despite himself. "Warlock. Where did you come by such a thing? This staff. This is very powerful. Terribly powerful. I have never seen its like in all my long years. Wait," he peered more closely at the carvings on the staff. Tilting his head to and fro to inspect it from multiple angles. "Is that...me? Warlock, do you honor me with a representation on your staff?" What looked suspiciously like tears welled up in the dragon's golden eyes.

"And what of this, Kilgharrah?" Morgana asked with a smile, coming up to the dragon and extending her own staff for him to see."

Kilgharrah was stunned. "Priestess. This is equally powerful. I see Aithusa! Not as she is now, but as she will someday be. You humble me. You humble us both. And there is something else. Something different about the two of you. What has happened?"

"That, brother, is a tale that must wait for Aithusa to arrive. Now where is she?" Merlin was beginning to worry that something had happened to the young dragon.

He didn't worry for long. Aithusa swiftly arrived. Gliding to a graceful landing and nuzzling Kilgharrah before turning to greet her beloved Morgana. "I bear glad tidings, Dragonlord! Firstly, the Once-and-Future-King is a gracious host with many fat stags in the woods near his city. Second, he has mostly agreed with the requests you presented."

"Mostly?" Merlin asked, raising one brow in a manner suspiciously reminiscent of his mentor, Gaius.

"Yes. Evidently there were some items in the vaults that while technically property of the Druids, were deemed too dangerous to return. However, be at ease, this was only a very small number of things. The vast majority of stolen goods will be returned. The Once-and-Future-Kings asks that you and my sister-kin oversee the return of everything to ensure each item goes to its rightful owner. Additionally, Gwen believes that many of the items will either need to stay on the Isle or be entrusted to Morgana as the is the last remaining High Priestess. Oh! And thirdly, they agree that the Temple on the Isle must be completed and ask that once whatever is wrong there is corrected that you, and let me make sure I get this straight, that you 'Put Cornelius Sigan to shame' with the rebuilding. Does that make sense, Dragonlord?"

Merlin laughed for a long moment. "Oh how clever! Gaius must have thought of this for certain!"

Morgana and Aithusa were staring at Merlin with twin looks of expectant inquiry on their faces. Kilgharrah only sighed. "I suppose you'll expect me to help, Warlock?"

Merlin grinned at the dragon. "Oh yes. Yes I most certainly will. But let me briefly explain to our mates. Sigan was a sorcerer that lived long ago when Camelot's citadel was first being constructed. He used his sorcery to complete the building of the entire castle in only one day. They're asking me to do the same for the Temple when the time comes. And I think it's a marvelous idea."

"Is there any way that I can help?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, love. I will need your help, in fact. Actually I'll need you, Kilgharrah, Aithusa, and as many Druids as we can find if we're to do what I think we can. In the meantime, Morgana can you conceptualize what the new Temple complex should look like? Down to the smallest detail? And don't try to simplify things to make it easier on anyone. I want this to stand as a shining monument to the glory of the Goddess for all time. Envision the grandest, most incredible temple the world has ever seen."

Tears fell from Morgana's eyes at the thought. "Yes," she sniffled. "Yes I can do that. Oh Merlin, we're going to make her so proud! She's going to know how very much we love her and how grateful we are for...well for eternity, I guess! We're going to make a temple that is truly worthy of her greatness and power. And her gentleness and love. A temple where her future will be secure. None will be able to doubt her majesty once we're done."

Merlin reached out to hug Morgana, pulling her into a tight embrace. Her head was tucked under his chin and they fit together perfectly. For long minutes they stood together, dreaming up a way to physically represent how grateful they were to the Goddess. And how much they loved her. How determined they were to save her, no matter the cost.

"Mate, is it just me or is there something different about our humans? Can I possibly be seeing this correctly?" Aithusa asked, intentionally breaking the quiet.

"Yes," Kilgharrah replied. "There is something new. Something...more. But they wouldn't tell me until you got here."

"Well that is as it should be. All right, humans I have arrived. Now tell us. What is changed in you?" Aithusa demanded haughtily.

"Weeeelll," Merlin began, drawing out the word and pulling on his right ear. "I suppose since you already suspect something that we may as well tell you what happened." He grinned at Morgana wickedly. She gave him a mildly reproving look. Laughing he continued, "Morgana and I are very lucky. We've received new names. By rights you should now call us Merlin and Morgana Ambrosius."

Aithusa cocked her head to one side. What she knew about human's was from her years with Morgana, protecting her and preventing her from completely falling to evil. What she had seen of humanity wasn't very impressive, and she had no idea if the name had any significance.

Kilgharrah, however, had lived in this world for well over a thousand years. And in that time he had seen and heard much. Including a tale from when he had been merely a hatchling. A legend that the Goddess would very rarely take human form (rather than her proper form as a dragon, of course) and appear to humans, giving them a precious gift. Even when he was a hatchling such a thing was only spoken of by the most ancient of his kind. If he remembered correctly, they told of a man and a woman who had lived on an island paradise that had been destined for destruction. The Goddess had loved those two specific humans and had given them the gift of never-ending life. The ancient dragon who had told the tale had referred to the humans as the Atlantean Ambrosians. Could this be the same? "Warlock," The great dragon asked dryly. "What would happen to you right now if I crushed your skull?"

Aithusa gasped, Kilgharrah loved the Dragonlord as his own kin! Morgana saw the look on the smaller dragon's face and hugged her tightly. Whispering, "Listen, sister."

"I don't know, old friend. And I don't want to test it out. That sounds both very painful and very messy. But I can see that you've got the right of it. I believe that the wound, no matter how severe, would knit back together or regrow."

"So she appeared to you, then." Kilgharrah stated. Matter of factly.

Awe suffused Merlin's face. "Oh yes. And she told me the true nature of our mission. Kilgharrah, she is weak. Very nearly dead. The only way to save the Goddess is to defeat an evil that has invaded the Isle, to cleanse the corruption and reawaken her followers. And she has gifted Morgana and me to ensure that her plans will not be interrupted by an untimely death."

Aithusa head butted Kilgharrah. "Mate, don't keep me in suspense." She commanded imperiously. The great dragon looked at his small white mate, with a look in his eyes she had only seen once before, at her hatching. Wonder.

"The goddess herself has made our humans immortal. They will never die. If I recall the tale correctly, and mind you it has been over a thousand years since I heard it last, nothing can kill them. They cannot be burnt by fire. Water will not drown them. Blades will not stop the beat of their hearts. Nothing will extinguish the flames of their lives. They can withstand and repair their bodies forever, even if they were to have their heads crushed, they would simply repair. He turned to Merlin. "I caution you, Warlock. The tale I heard as a hatchling does not have a happy ending. The Goddess gifted two humans before you. Thousands of years ago. They watched their entire civilization destroyed before their eyes. It broke the man's mind and he nearly destroyed himself in his madness. The woman eventually entombed him deep under a sea far to the south of Albion. Both to protect him and to protect the land from his insanity. The woman fled to the south and east. Seeking a place to start over. Finding a home among the lowest. Lifting them up by teaching them of the Goddess. According to the tale, they live to this day, forever separated by his insanity. While your bodies are impervious to all damage, your minds are still very much human. Take care that you do not suffer the same fate."

Merlin and Morgana shared a sober look. They had not considered this. "I thank you for the warning, brother. We will heed your words. I see now why the Goddess didn't prohibit us from telling you. We needed to hear this warning and you needed to know. Not, I suspect, that we could have kept this from you. How did you suspect that something was different?"

"Your destiny has changed." Aithusa answered immediately, preening that she knew the answer. "Dragonlord, your destiny used to be golden. And Morgana, yours was silver. Now they're both this...blinding white. I've never seen anything like it. I can't tell where one of you begins and the other ends, and the pattern of your intertwined destinies has become infinitely more complex."

Merlin and Morgana shared another look. This time of awe tinged with fear. What were they going to face on the island that the Goddess feared so much? What would cause her to use her last remaining power to ensure they couldn't be killed?

"Kilgharrah," Merlin said. "I need to know what we're facing. Can you two go to the Isle and use your draconic senses to see what is going on? I don't think humans can really see whatever it is that the Goddess fears. But maybe you'll be successful where we humans have failed. Morgana and I must return to the Druids. This is no longer about bringing the Druids back into the society of Camelot. We fight for the Old Religion itself."


	9. Chapter 9

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 9

The snow was beginning to come down more heavily. They could barely see in front of the horses. Were it not for the two sorcerers sending the occasional burst of wind to hold back the storm, they would not have been able to move at all. It was far too early in the season for a storm like this. It was unnatural. And the halting progress was wearing on both Merlin and Morgana.

"_Regardless what we face on that island, we're going to need all of the help we can get. I don't think we can do this on our own." _Morgana was concerned that even with the gifts of the Goddess, that this was going to take more than just the two of them to fix. Not that Merlin couldn't handle himself. But she lacked confidence in herself. She had fallen to evil before. What if she was susceptible?

"_I don't want to agree with you, but I do. What could scare a Goddess so much? What could weaken her so much? Whatever we're dealing with can't be underestimated. Why didn't she just tell us what was going on?" _Merlin was irritated and scared. A terrible combination when there was nobody but his wife for company. It wasn't her fault they were facing an unknown enemy of immense strength, and he was trying very hard not to be cross or short with her. The stress and fear were beginning to take their toll on them both. Tempers were short and they were still a half day's ride from the caves.

"_Well we have to do something. We have to act now because whatever this thing is, we can't leave it till the last-minute. Think about when Cerdain attacked Camelot. If you'd thought of it sooner we could have had all of the __Atzinganoi there instead of just the two that could ride in on the dragons." _Morgana huffed in irritation.

Merlin's temper snapped._ "If you'll recall, all we needed were Vadoma and Purah. And at least I finally remembered. It wasn't as if you brought any allies to the fight."_

"_Yes I suppose Aithusa burning those mercenaries alive was just something I imagined." _Morgana responded with sharp tug on her hood, pulling it closer around her face. Her eyes fierce as they locked on his.

Merlin growled in irritation. _"You know that's not what I mean. And besides, the __Atzinganoi__ are far up north, near the Perilous Lands. Even if we could get word to them right now it would take them well over a week to travel to the Isle of the Blessed."_

Morgana sneered. _"And we have no way to contact them save asking one of the dragons to fly. Of course we should have thought about this before we sent them on a scouting mission and traveled so deep into the woods with nowhere for a dragon to land."_

Merlin was beyond angry. He was rapidly approaching furious. What did she want him to do? It wasn't as if they could just force Vadoma, the leader of the Atzinganoi to have a vision that they needed help, after all.

Merlin abruptly reined in his horse, causing the normally placid animal to rear slightly in fear. _"Morgana, you're brilliant! I think I have an idea. We need to detour back to the Crystal Cave."_

"_But that will take days in this weather! What reason could we possibly have to go back there?"_

And so he told her what he had in mind.

And the trip to the crystal caves went far faster than expected. A focused goal, extensive use of wind spells, and a happy wife for a companion will do that.

.

.

.

"Taliesin! Where are you?" Merlin called, moving steadily towards the living quarters with no crystals that they'd visited before. "Taliesin! It's Merlin and Morgana! We have need of you!" Again he called. Again there was no answer. Shifting Morgana's slight form in his arms, Merlin moved as quickly as possible through the caves, finally reaching his destination.

Gently he set Morgana down and removed her blindfold. _"Ok love, it's safe now. Open your eyes."_

"Safe? Dear child, I don't think that any of us are truly safe. Do you?" The old man appeared between one heartbeat and the next. He sat on the uneven bench at the rough plank table. His gnarled hands clasped in front of him.

"How did you hear...? Nevermind. It doesn't matter." Merlin was willing to forgive the intrusion on the private communication he and Morgana used. He didn't really know much about the ancient Druid and was less surprised than irritated that he could overhear their silent conversations. "You once told me that these caves are where magic began. That's all magic, not just scrying. Correct?" He asked, speaking very quickly.

"Yes I believe that's correct, Merlin. Why? I did not expect to see you again before you planted the acorn from the Tree. Is that why you're here. Were you unable to locate the Tree of Life?"

"Locate it? Yes. We did that days ago." Merlin waved off the thought with a flick of his fingers. "In fact, when we leave why don't you come with us, we have something to show you. But no, the reason we're here is that I need to send a specific vision to a specific seer. Has anyone ever done such a thing? Is it even possible?" Merlin's voice was hopeful and he felt Morgana's hand slip into his. Giving him comfort. He turned to her and smiled, all the love in his heart shining from his eyes. Even now, even with the fear and uncertainty and the bickering they'd been doing. There was still nobody he would rather spend eternity with. They belonged together and were each better for having the love of the other.

"_I'm sorry." _They both sent at the same time. Flooding each other with their love and devotion.

"Not to interrupt," Teliesan coughed slightly. "But I think I know what you need. Come with me." And he hurriedly got up from the table and walked into the hallway.

With no time to waste, Morgana followed Merlin closely, keeping her eyes on his back and never glancing at any of the crystals surrounding them. Even with the enveloping cloak, his broad shoulders and powerful gait were very nearly mesmerizing. Unable to see where they were going, she trusted that he would lead her safely to their destination. Whether their destination would be safe was another matter entirely. She toyed with the silk scarf idly, ready to blindfold herself if the need arose.

The ancient Druid led them to a small room with an enormous clear crystal on a stone pedestal. The pedestal was carved with ancient inscriptions. There were no other crystals, just this single massive glittering gem. The room should have been dark, but the crystal pulsed with light, casting rainbows onto the cave walls and onto the three sorcerers standing before it. Merlin looked at it through his lashes. Taliesin had proven a good friend and while he trusted the druid, Merlin was cautions not to look at the crystal fully.

Taliesin turned and looked at the two sorcerers. "This is the great crystal of Ampura. This is the most powerful crystal in these caves. I've never tried this, but if you're to be able to send a vision to another person, this is the conduit that would be able to make it happen. Even so, the person you're trying to reach must be a powerful seer to receive this vision. And I suspect that they will not be able to communicate with you, only to see or hear what you send. More importantly, in order to make the connection, you will need something belonging to them, or that they have held or touched. Do you have such a thing?"

Merlin stroked the fur lining of his long brown cloak. "This cloak was a gift from her, from Vadoma. She is the leader of the Atzinganoi. Are you familiar with them?"

Taliesan looked at Merlin with new respect. "You have powerful friends. The Atzinganoi are a very special people. Their home is very far away. A land of warmth and rain. Jungles and enormous striped cats. Beasts the size of a hut. Yes I have heard of their leader, Vadoma. She is indeed a powerful seer. I have no doubt that you will be able to reach her. Now. Clear your mind of all but her. See her. See her eyes. When you look into the crystal, you must feel that it is a window. That you are talking to her directly. Touch the cloak. Feel the connection. Then speak."

Morgana gave Merlin a look of encouragement, still twisting the silk scarf in her hands. "Here. Take this as well, this was a gift from her people and could possibly help." Reaching up, she tied the scarf around his neck, reminiscent of the neckerchiefs he used to wear.

Merlin touched her cheek in thanks and approached the crystal with a clear image of Vadoma in his mind's eye. Her rich bronze skin, shining in the torchlight on the evening they had first met. Her long silver hair, falling down her back. Her ageless face. He knew that she was very old yet she looked to be no more than a few years older than he was. And most importantly, her eyes. Eyes that were completely black, like a moonless night. Eyes that saw so much more than she let on. Eyes that could see beyond the veil separating this world from the spirit realm. Keeping the image fixed in his mind, he opened his eyes with a flash of gold and looked into the crystal. Peered through it and across the distance between the crystal cave and Vadoma's encampment.

He could see her, now. Sitting on her throne and idly chatting with a tall thin woman with riotous black curls. Purah. He knew her, as well. Certain that the connection had been made, he spoke. "Vadoma. It is Merlin. If you can hear my voice or see my face, please listen closely, for I have a message of great importance."

Vadoma's head snapped up in the image the crystal displayed. She opened her mouth as if speaking but no sound came across. Purah looked confused and put a hand on Vadoma's arm, seeming concerned. But the seer shrugged her off and opened her mouth again, as if speaking.

"Vadoma. I cannot hear you. But I can see you. I am far away, near the Isle of the Blessed and I am asking for your help. There is a force of darkness on the Isle and it threatens the Goddess. I do not think I can fight this battle alone. You once swore that should I have need of your people, that you would come. That you would fight with spell and sword. That time has come, my friend. Will the Atzinganoi come to the Isle? Will your people fight at my side?"

Her mouth opened again then closed. She seemed to remember that he could not hear her. Instead, she stood up and placed her right fist over her heart in a salute. Nodding vigorously, she seemed to agree to come. A slow smile crept across her face as she turned to Purah and said something. Purah grinned viciously and pulled a long dagger from the belt at her waist. Feinting with it, she impaled an invisible enemy and with a flourish, spun the blade back into its sheath. Nodding at Purah, Vadoma turned her head back and clearly mouthed two words. "We come."

Merlin nearly collapsed with relief. Closing his eyes, he broke the connection. Morgana caught him around the waist, holding him tight and not letting him fall. _"I have you. I'm so proud of you. You did so well!"_

Wearily, he turned and kissed her. _"I feel better knowing they will be there. Now we just need to get word to Camelot."_

"_We can't use this crystal. You're too tired and there aren't any seers there that I know of. But we're only a half day's ride from the city. The Druids will forgive us the additional delay. We should go. We need to tell Arthur what has happened." _Morgana rested her forehead against his and just breathed him in. He smelled like bayberry and camp smoke and...Merlin. _"And I want to sleep in our own bed for a change."_

Merlin gave a small smile and straightened up. Turning to Teliesan he said, "How far from the caves can you go? Are you able to travel at all or are you tied here?"

The ancient druid sighed. "You see much, Merlin. I cannot venture far beyond this place. My existence is tied to these caves."

Merlin nodded, he had suspected as much. "Then come with us as far as you are able. We have something to show you."

Reaching their horses, Merlin and Morgana took up their staves and walked to where Taliesin was standing. "You told us we would need staves to focus our power. We have them. We have the acorn from the Tree of Life. We have allies coming to our aid. Taliesin, we will not fail in cleansing the Isle of this evil," Morgana vowed as the ancient druid examined their staves in awe.

"I had a vision. I saw that the Goddess would see that you had what you needed to cleanse her Isle. These are powerful staves. They will serve you well. I have every confidence that you will succeed in this quest. I wish that I could accompany you. That I could help in some way."

"My friend, were it not for you we would not have the acorn. We would not have the staves. We would not have been able to contact Vadoma. You have helped greatly. And know that we are eternally grateful." Merlin assured the Druid.

With a fond farewell to Taliesin, Merlin and Morgana turned their horses towards Camelot.


	10. Chapter 10

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 10

Hooves ringing against the white cobblestones, Merlin and Morgana galloped their horses into the courtyard of the citadel. Leaping from their saddles, they grabbed their staves and threw the horses' reins to a stunned stable boy. With instructions to see to the horses shouted over their shoulders, the two Emissaries raced up the stairs and into the castle.

With a flash of golden eyes, Merlin flung open the heavy doors to throne room, careful not to slam them against the walls. He was in a hurry, not rude. The sorcerers stalked towards Arthur and Gwen, seated on the dais on which their thrones sat. The tall sorcerers were an awe-inspiring sight. Power clear in every step. In their confidence. In their square shoulders and straight backs. Their cloaks billowed behind them. Hoods obscuring their faces, lending them a mysterious and dangerous air. Staves pounding a cadence with their long strides. The precious gems catching the light and throwing it back to all corners of the throne room.

Arthur and Gwen stood as Merlin and Morgana approached. Pride and love warring with concern on their faces. Love for how these two had grown into their powers! Pride that their best friends were both so beautiful and so terrifying. Concern because it was evident that whatever the two sorcerers had learned about the Isle, it was not going to be good.

Merlin and Morgana reached the dais and as one, flung their hoods back from their faces, their fair skin, dark hair, and gem colored eyes giving them an otherworldly glamour. They bowed deeply to Arthur and Gwen. Merlin spoke, his voice ringing throughout the throne room. "It's not good news, Arthur. Not good at all. I think the entire round table will need to hear what we have to report."

Arthur angled his head to look past Merlin out at the room as a whole and barked out an order. "You heard the man! Round Table Council meeting in ten minutes!"

The throne room exploded into motion as servants, courtiers and knights scurried off. The knights heading towards the council chambers. The courtiers adjourned to various corridor alcoves to gossip. Servants ran to fetch council members who weren't present. Within moments the four friends were alone in the throne room.

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin."Is this anything we can't handle?"

"It won't be. It can't," the warlock replied, steadily meeting his friend's penetrating gaze.

"Then I refuse to cower." Came the simple reply. "We don't change who we are and we don't give in to fear. As soon as the council meeting is done, we're meeting in your chambers for dinner and a proper discussion."

Glancing around to ensure they were alone, the four relaxed for a brief moment, tension leaving their shoulders and releasing the breaths they had all been holding. Quick hugs were had all around and they began all talking over one another.

"I missed you! Oh you look so tired. You poor dears! Have you been eating? And where did you two get those staves? Wow! I'm so terribly sorry the news isn't good."

"Could you be more dramatic next time? I think one or two of the courtiers managed not to wet themselves. Maybe fire or ice or lightning or something?"

"You look fantastic? How is everyone here? You wouldn't believe what we've seen! I can't wait to sleep in a real bed! And take a bath! Is that a new gown?"

"You're going to want to borrow one of Gwen's corsets. You have a very important meeting to go to and you're looking a little...thick. Don't want anyone to think you're getting soft."

Sobering up quickly once that the initial outburst was over, the quartet stopped babbling over each other and settled for another round of hugs. Arthur said, "Good to see you haven't lost your sense of humor. We really do have much to catch up on, I can tell. But for now, duty awaits. Shall we?" He gestured with a hand and the four hurried to the council chambers.

They entered as the last of the council members found their seats. Sitting down, Arthur wasted no time. "Our Emissaries have returned and as you've no doubt heard, the news is not good. Merlin, Morgana. Please give your report."

Morgana started, "As you know, there were two requests made of Camelot. One was to return stolen Druid property, the second was to rebuild the temple on the Isle of the Blessed. We can get back to the first request later. As for the second, the chieftain of Mordred's clan asked Merlin and I to investigate a sense of wrongness he felt the last time he visited the temple ruins. Our investigation has led us to believe that there are several things that need to happen. First, we must destroy the source of the corruption on the island. This corruption appears to be magical in nature. And while we don't know the exact source, we need to make absolutely clear to all of you. This is no small matter. Whatever had taken up residence on that island is a terrible force for evil. We cannot emphasize enough that this will be a terrible battle."

"But is it a battle that Camelot has to fight?" Elyan asked. "This sounds like a Druid matter. They asked us to physically rebuild the temple. What does that have to do with this corruption?"

"Let me put this another way," Merlin said. Anger tingeing his words. Hands clenched into tight fists. His deep blue eyes ablaze. "There is a threat to the Goddess. Whether Camelot participates or not, the very heart of the Old Religion is being threatened. I cannot and will not stand idly by while some force dares to threaten the Goddess. I will, however, remind you all that the Isle of the Blessed lies within the borders of Camelot and that a force which would dare to threaten a Goddess will likely have no qualms about spreading its evil to the realm of man. To Camelot. It is likely responsible for many of not most of the threats we've had in the past ten years. Maybe longer. I believe that this threat, if not met now, could mean the destruction of Camelot itself. It could sweep aside everything we are working to accomplish. If this manages to destroy the Goddess, there will be nothing standing between this force and all of Albion. I will not let that happen."

"Merlin, are you sure of this? How can you know?" Gaius asked, concern and love for his former ward evident in his tone and on his face.

"Because, Gaius. She told me herself." Merlin quietly responded.

The council chambers were completely and utterly still. The counselors each in deep shock. Who was this She? Was Merlin claiming to have seen the Goddess herself? Was he mad? Worse. Was it true? And if true, how could Camelot hope to fight such a thing?

Arthur looked at his friend in shock. "Merlin. Are you saying that...that you spoke with the Goddess?"

"Yes, my friend. I am. She needs us. Needs us all. It isn't just the Druids, you know. She protects and watches over everyone in Albion. She created this place and remains here to this day. I have seen it. Know that when I tell you this, it is with utter conviction. As keepers of her Isle, it is up to us to fight this battle. Regardless of the cost." Merlin's gaze never wavered. Never gave even a hint that he was anything but completely serious.

"Tell me what you want us to do." Arthur responded simply. This was his best friend. His most trusted adviser. His brother in all but blood. For Arthur, that was already more than enough. That there was a threat to his kingdom merely affirmed that he had already decided. Merlin would have every resource Arthur could muster.

"We will need help. I've already sent for the Atzinganoi. We will need to mobilize the army, the knights, and the druids. I believe that it will take all of us working together to defeat this...whatever it is."

"I won't leave the city defenseless," Arthur warned, "But I can agree to your request. How long do we have?"

"I don't want whatever is causing this corruption to know we're coming. I want to strike as quickly as possible. The moment that our allies arrive would be ideal. They will have to break camp and travel in the snow. I asked them to meet us at the Isle."

"So we have time. Good," Arthur replied.

"Can we send for any of our allies?" Morgana asked. "Could they possibly send help in time?"

Merlin agreed. "We will need help. We will need Caerlon, Nemeth, Gawant, Mercia, and Tír-Mòr to send knights and any magic users they have. The Atzinganoi will probably be able to get to the Isle within a week. If we send ravens to each of our allies, how quickly do you think they can send help?"

Gwen put a finger to her chin, calculating. "Annis could get help to us the most quickly. Probably within a week or so. But everyone else would need time to prepare and to travel. That is of course if they agreed to help at all. I don't know if anyone but Caerlon would be able to send assistance in time. Truthfully I don't know if even Annis can send assistance within a week. No I'm afraid we must either wait or face this without the aid of other kingdoms."

Merlin's face hardened. "The longer we wait the stronger this force becomes. I vote we wait only as long as it takes Vadoma to get her people to the Isle.

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement of Merlin's point, then turned to his council. "What say you all? Do we wait to rally our allies or do we face this...whatever it is on our own?"

The discussion took hours. The pros and cons of each choice listed in detail then torn apart. Heated discussion from those who followed the old ways versus those who did not worship. Arthur mediated the debate, ensuring that both sides received equal time and attention. Finally he made his decision. "The knights of Camelot have no equal in all of Albion. What we lack are magic users, not soldiers or knights. With the Atzinganoi coming, and the Druids no doubt willing to help, I feel that we have a sufficient force to battle whatever this evil is."

The king turned to his senior Knight. "Leon, you're in charge of leading the defense of the citadel. I leave my Queen and the castle in your capable hands. However many men you feel you need to adequately defend the castle are yours. If I'm right, you may face an attack while we're fighting this...evil."

Arthur next turned to Gwaine. "Gwaine, you're in charge of the force we take with us. The two of you can work out the details. We need the men that are going with us to be ready to march in two days. That should give us plenty of time to reach the Isle before Vadoma and her people get there."

"Yes, sire." The two knights said in unison.

Arthur gave the council a hard look. "We did not ask for this fight. But it's a fight that we will win. If there's nothing else, let's adjourn for additional planning. Thank you everyone."

Arthur started to stand but was interrupted by Percival's question. "What about the other things that have to happen on the island?"

Arthur paused before sitting back down. "What other things, Percival?"

"Morgana said that there were several things that had to happen on the island. The first was we need to defeat the cause of the evil corruption," he reminded the assembled council. "What were the others?"

Morgana gave Percival an impressed look. He consistently surprised her with his perceptive mind. "Well. Once we defeat whatever this is we will need to destroy the rowan tree and-"

"No!" Gaius and Mordred yelled at the same time.

"My lady, surely there is another way!" Gaius begged.

"Morgana, that tree is sacred!" Mordred exclaimed, horror evident on his face.

Merlin smiled gently at his two friends. "Morgana said the exact same thing when we found out. Do not think that we casually make this suggestion. But the rowan has been corrupted. It cannot be saved. Everything on the Isle will have to begin anew. That's why we have this." And he withdrew the carefully wrapped acorn. Extracting it from its silken padding, Merlin held the giant golden acorn on his palm. Displaying it for all to see."

Gaius gaped at the acorn, wonder showing in his old eyes. "Merlin. Is that what I think it is? How could you come to possess such a thing?"

"Care to fill the rest of us in, Gaius?" Arthur asked testily. He disliked when the magic users knew more about things than he did.

"Sire, I believe that this is an acorn from the Tree of Life. Legend has it that the Tree of Life was planted by the Goddess herself when she first created Albion. When I was a young man we would search for it every year at Beltane. But to my knowledge it has never actually been found. Most believed it to be only a myth. Merlin, how is this possible?"

"Taliesin sent us. He had seen it when he was still alive. He told us that searching with our eyes wouldn't help. We had to use our instincts. And find it we did. The Tree is as tall as the citadel itself. And even though it's winter, it was full of green leaves." Merlin's voice deepened with reverence. "It was there that the Goddess appeared to me. That I found the true nature of our quest."

Morgana reached out and took his hand in hers. Sharing the memory of the Tree with him. They were truly blessed to have been allowed to visit. She took up the recitation. "Once we have replaced the rowan with the seed from the Tree of Life we will need to rebuild the temple complex. Using magic to accelerate the construction is a fantastic idea by the way, Gaius."

Thy physician smiled, "Oh it wasn't me, my lady. It was Sir Mordred who came up with the idea. Very smart lad."

Mordred felt the full force of every eye on the room focusing on him. Face flushing with embarrassment he muttered, "Well we were in the vaults and Gaius was telling me about how Camelot was built with a Sorcerer's help and I just...thought."

"Sir Mordred you really are brilliant!" Gwen gladly praised the young knight.

"Speaking of the vaults. We should bring the relics with us when we travel to the Druid caves tomorrow." Merlin noted.

"Indeed," Arthur agreed. "I am going with you, of course. Percival, Elyan, and Mordred, you are coming as well. Gaius, you too. Gwaine, once you & Leon have worked out the logistics, lead the army and knights to the shores by the Isle but do not cross. Wait for us there. If our allies arrive before we do I trust you to greet them properly."

Merlin thought about his experiences among the colorful and vivacious Atzinganoi. Thought about the beautiful and sensual women. Incense smoke and brass braziers and silk. Thought about Gwaine meeting them. And he laughed out loud. He laughed for several minutes. Completely unaware of the stunned looks he was getting for his outburst. It wasn't until Morgana reached calmly under the table and pinched the inside of his thigh with her surprisingly strong fingers that he yelped and stopped his laughter. Shooting her a glare and rubbing at his leg he saw that the council was staring at him as if he had lost his mind. "I think that Gwaine will find that he likes our allies very much and will not find the task to be onerous in the slightest, my lord," he said mysteriously. A wide grin on his face.

Inwardly grinning at the terrified look on Gwaine's face, Arthur tried to bring the meeting back to order. "So that's it then?"

Leon spoke up, "I'd like to keep Mordred here, if I may, my lord."

Arthur cocked his head in surprise. Surely Leon wouldn't want to deprive Mordred of the chance to see his clan again.

Leon correctly interpreted the look and rushed to clarify, "It's just that with Merlin, Morgana, and Gaius all gone, Mordred is the only remaining member of the council that has magic. Given the nature of the fight I would like to-"

Arthur interrupted. "No need to go on. You're exactly right and I apologize for not thinking of it. Mordred, I'm afraid that you will need to wait a little while longer to see your clan. I'm sorry, my friend, but Camelot needs you."

Mordred wasn't sad. He was proud. The leader of the Knights of Camelot had specifically requested that he stay to help protect the kingdom. And the King himself completely agreed. Called him friend and meant it. He missed his clan, of course. But Camelot was home. He had been a Knight for less than a year. And to be needed and respected by these walking legends. He was honored by the request. "Of course, sire. I wish nothing more than to protect and serve the kingdom in whatever way is required."

Gwen noticed that Elyan was looking a little petulant. Likely for being left out of the conversation. "There is still the matter of the rebuilding itself."

Morgana answered her unspoken question, "Merlin feels that with the help of quite a few magic users he will be able to use his powers to accelerate the rebuilding but we will still need materials. Stone. Mortar."

Gwen smiled at her friend. "Elyan offered to oversee that effort. He has already mobilized stone cutters to quarry enough stone to rebuild the temple complex. Brother, when do you think that they will be ready to transport the stone?"

Elyan sent his sister a sarcastic look before turning to Morgana. "I have crews working in shifts around the clock. They will of course still need months to quarry and move that much stone. If not longer. I'd estimate spring sometime."

Morgana caught the look that the siblings shared and quickly deduced how the 'offer' had actually been made. As always she sided with Gwen and sought to smooth Elyan's ruffled feathers. Not for Elyan of course. She didn't know him very well and didn't particularly care if he liked his assignment. But for Gwen.

Composing her features into a beautiful and vacuous mask, she turned to the Knight. "Elyan that is fantastic! I'm so terribly happy that someone as intelligent and trusted as yourself is overseeing these efforts. I cannot stress enough how important this work is. I thank you." Bowing her head in prayer she added, "And I can only pray to the Goddess that we succeed in our quest, so that you can see the fruits of your labor."

The counselors all nodded somberly, reflecting on the gravity of the task before them. Nobody saw the sly grins that Gwen and Morgana shared. Sisters in all but blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 11

Even with the enormity of the coming battle looming over the castle like a malevolent spectre; Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen found that they were able to quite enjoy each other's company. Perhaps it was the strength of their bond. Perhaps that they were once again a quartet after so many years apart made each moment precious. Perhaps that they were all finally equals. Or that they had faced so many dangers over the years that this latest danger was somehow normal. Whatever the reason, they adjourned to Merlin and Morgana's chambers for a light dinner.

Merlin and Morgana had taken up residence in Morgana's old chambers, which Arthur and Gwen had never touched. Though they had never spoken of it, neither had been willing to admit that she was gone forever. When she and Merlin had returned to Camelot, he had moved in and they had redecorated the room as befitted two sorcerers. Merlin had received many gifts from the Atzinganoi when he visited them. And while Merlin and Morgana had used many of the fine silks to decorate Hunith's cottage in Ealdor during their stay, they had many more that now graced the bed and walls in their exotic and sumptuous chambers.

Richly scented smoke rose from a small brazier on the mantle, and intricate brass lanterns carved with eight spoked wheels lit the room with a warm, intimate glow. Sturdy oak bookshelves groaned under the weight of heavy, leather-bound tomes. In one corner, herbs were hanging from the ceiling and tiny jars full of who knows what were neatly arranged on a desk. Ready for Morgana's expert skills to create healing potions that even Gaius couldn't dream of. Exquisitely embroidered pillows were flung in careless abandon on the bed and on the chairs in an explosion of riotous color. Those colors were repeated in the silks that draped over the bed and adorned the walls. Large scrying crystals perched on tall silver floor sconces, reflecting the light and throwing rainbows on the walls. These additions should have looked garish and out of place set against the white marble floors, heavily carved dark wooden furniture, and gilded vanity, but the rooms looked complete. In a way they never had before.

"I will really never get used to what the two of you have done with this place," Arthur commented wryly. "Merlin I would never have guessed you had all of this in you." He gestured to encompass the vibrant and decadent chambers.

Merlin blushed, "Well I had all of this and it seemed a waste not to use it," he muttered.

"Don't be shy about it, my love. These gifts were for you and you can do whatever you want with them!" Morgana paused as she walked past the seated Merlin, dropping a kiss on his brow. "Arthur, if you think this is a bit much you should see what we did with Hunith's cottage!" Morgana laughed, imagining the King of Camelot entering the unassuming large cottage in Ealdor that was teeming with riches.

Setting a jug of spiced wine on the table, Morgana took the seat open between Merlin and Gwen and snagged a piece of chicken from the silver platter of food on the table. Taking a fierce bite and shooting her brother a mock-glare.

Gwen turned to her best friend, "So tell me. What else has happened while you've been away?"

And so they caught Arthur and Gwen up on almost every detail from their journey. It was painfully difficult not to tell them about drinking the Ambrosia, but mindful of the Goddess's warnings, they resisted. The recitation took hours, and by the time they were done it was quite late.

After bidding Gwen and Arthur a good evening, Merlin and Morgana were at last alone in their chambers. Servants had filled the large bathing tub with steaming hot water and Morgana could hardly wait to jump in. Shedding her clothes as she crossed the room, she turned to see Merlin looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

They did not get to bed for a long time but they were very very clean.

.

.

.

The following morning before the sun had even risen and while their party was making preparations to leave, a rejuvenated and relaxed Merlin and Morgana walked to a clearing near the city and called for the dragons.

**"O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!"**

Rather than the minutes they normally waited for the dragons. It was nearly an hour before they arrived. And when they did arrive, Kilgharrah and Aithusa were visibly shaken. There was real fear in their eyes. Something that neither Merlin nor Morgana had ever seen. And Kilgharrah bore a long scorch mark on his hide. An angry, open wound that bleed thickly. Oozing potent dragon's blood onto the grassy field.

"Brother. What have you seen? What could have affected you like this?" Merlin was torn between righteous fury and fear. Between the desire to utterly destroy whatever had caused the dragons this anguish and terror at what could have done so. "What happened? What can I do to help? We must heal you!"

Morgana had no such confused emotions. She ran to Aithusa and wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck. Crying desperately and whispering calming words of love as she stroked her opalescent hide. They had been through much together and Morgana physically hurt to see Aithusa with fear in her eyes. She had hoped never to see such a terrible thing again once they had escaped the pit.

"Merlin. I have no words." Kilgharrah said in defeat.

Merlin felt a cold shiver at the words. Kilgharrah never called him by his real name. Never. That the great dragon was so shaken. It defied belief.

"Show him. Just show him, mate," Aithusa said with an exhausted sigh. "I will show Morgana. I don't want to speak of it but they must know."

Kilgharrah nodded and rested his fearsome head on the ground. "Just look into my eyes and I will show you what you need to know. And may you someday forgive me."

Merlin and Morgana shared a look of stark terror. But they could not afford to be scared. Each squared their shoulders and looked deep into the eyes of their bonded dragon.

.

.

.

The wind pushed up against his wings and he smiled a toothy grin. This sensation never failed to fill the giant dragon with pure joy. Flight. What a magic. Despite a keen understanding of the physical forces at work which actually allowed for it, he always felt that flight was a pure form of magic.

Her wings were strong and supple. Young and untamed. Months of tender care and time with her mate had allowed Aithusa to grow and heal from her ordeal in the pit. But flight. Flight was always a joy. Pushing herself she raced past her mate, exultant in the rush of wind.

In unison, the two dragons veered towards the Isle of the Blessed. Approaching the eastern shore, they looked at the sacred place. A shattered ruin of its former glory, even the grass and trees seemed dull and lifeless. The crumbling ruins of the temple lay across the land like the broken skeleton of some ancient beast. Kilgharrah could well remember how the Isle had looked in the past. Thousands of Druids in hooded robes linking hands and chanting, worshiping the Goddess who watched over Albion with love. Incredible feats of magic were a common occurrence in this most sacred of places. To see it so dilapidated. So utterly broken. It was more than sad, it was soul crushing.

Unable to see the corruption with their physical eyes, the dragons opened their mind's eyes. Their spirit sight. And they very nearly fell from the sky.

Where there should have been concentric rings of pure white energy radiating from the pulsing beacon of the rowan tree like the rings of an ancient tree, there was instead a black miasma oozing from the heart of the island. Glopping over every tree, every stone, every blade of grass it reached. In its wake, the very spirit of the once verdant island was a barren desert. Devoid of all life.

The dragons mustered their courage and flew closer, looking into the heart of the corruption. As they moved in, a great twisting storm of sand rose up from the heart of the island, racing towards the dragons. In the storm a terrible face could be seen. Malevolent eyes looking right at Kilgharrah and Aithusa.

In anger the two dragons unleashed great geysers of flame from deep within their bodies, seeking to destroy this affront to nature. The masculine figure in the sands seemed to laugh as it easily avoided the flames, coming ever closer.

**"You will bow down or you will be destroyed. Alive or dead, you will serve me. All will serve Elolam!"**

He spoke directly into their minds and the voice was poison and fetid and pure evil. No mere sorcerer threatened their Goddess. This was the voice of a God. Reeling in terror the two dragons turned to flee, but the evil force, Elolam, reached out a massive hand of swirling sand, seeking to claw at Aithusa. The smaller and weaker of the two dragons.

With a roar of rage that could be heard for miles around, Kilgharrah executed a sharp turn and pushed his mate to safety. He took the brunt of the attack himself. Searing pain exploded down his side as his flesh was flayed open, exposing bone and sinew. Conscious of nothing but the need to get his beloved Aithusa to safety, Kilgharrah ignored the pain. Ignored that his right wing wasn't functioning properly. Ignored everything but the precious white dragon that he would gladly give his life to protect.

She was certain that this was to be her end. Squealing in terror, she tried valiantly to bank sharply enough to avoid the attack, but she was still young. Still recovering from the years in the pit. Still not at full strength. Still not fully grown. With an almost calm detachment she told Kilgharrah she loved him, one last time. But at the last moment her incredibly strong mate. The Great Dragon Kilgharrah. So beautiful and so strong. He pushed her to safety with a mighty shove. And he took the full force of the attack meant for her. It would surely have killed her instantly. But not Kilgharrah. Not her incredible mate. Somehow he stayed in the air. He stayed between her and the evil force. Protecting her even as he bled over the water.

They flew to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Collapsing in exhaustion and pain. Aithusa did all that she could to heal her brave mate. But her best efforts only made a minimal difference. With a command that he stay still, she spent the next days bringing him food. Trying the healing over and over. And wishing she knew where the Dragonlord and Morgana were.

Breaking the contact with the dragons, Merlin and Morgana were thrown backwards. Landing on the soft snow. Screaming incoherently.

When they came back to themselves it was with a steely determination. Whatever this Elolam was, it would die. It would be ground into ash. It would pay.

But first.

"Morgana, I'm not the healer you are. I'm going to need your help for this," Merlin thickly told his wife. Tears streaming from his eyes. Sending her the information she would need. She dashed away her own tears and nodded curtly. Linking hands, they pointed their staves at the terrible wound in the great dragon's hide.

"**Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!"**

The words violently leapt from their raw throats. Eyes flared golden, amplified by the tears. From the staves, twin beams of pure white energy exploded. Twining together and engulfing the giant dragon on the ground. The light rivaled that of the rising sun at their backs.

On and on it burned. Searing away the corruption and poison of the great wound. Knitting bone and sinew back together. Closing flesh seamlessly.

At last. Exhausted. The sorcerers collapsed to the snow covered ground. Unconscious.

Aithusa looked from the unconscious sorcerers to her unconscious mate. She knew what to do. Launching herself in the air she flew to the nearby Citadel to get the Dragonlord's mentor.


	12. Chapter 12

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 12

Though delayed by a day at Gaius's orders. To give Merlin and Morgana time to fully recover from their tremendous efforts in healing a very grateful Kilgharrah. The trip to the Druid caves was blessedly uneventful.

As they set up camp that evening, Arthur had fallen into old habits, calling for Merlin to start a fire and get something cooking for dinner. For his part Merlin had merely shrugged and started the fire with a whispered word from behind the king, startling Arthur and making him stumble back a step.

Arthur palmed the back of his neck and looked at his friend in embarrassment. "Err, sorry about that. Old habits and all."

Merlin grinned widely. "I'm happy to help you know. Besides. That how I've started these fires for years. But I'm not cooking."

Arthur sputtered, "Years! I always wondered how you started them so fast. And nobody ever caught you? How is that even possible?"

Morgana walked up to Arthur and ruffled his hair, "Because people see what they want to see, big brother."

Arthur snatched her wrist and glared at her. "Oh like you knew, either. I knew before you did, actually." He perked up significantly at the thought and taunted in a sing-song voice, "I knew before yooou diiiid!"

Gaius walked past the royal siblings with the ingredients for a hearty stew. Glancing up at the playing royalty he smirked knowingly, "Oh is this a competition, then? Because by my count I've known for ten years. Does that mean I win?"

"Oh you don't count!" Arthur and Morgana exclaimed at the same time. Causing everyone in the camp to laugh.

With a smile, Gaius turned back to the campfire. If someone had told him a few months ago that Morgana and Arthur would be playing and pretending to fight over who had known Merlin had magic first, he would have called them a madman. The truth had been painful at first, but look at what fantastic results came from Merlin no longer hiding who he was. Gaius had a moment of sadness. Remembering when Merlin had told him about Morgana. How he had counseled Merlin not to tell the pretty young sorceress of his own powers. How much of the ensuing pain could have been spared had Gaius not given that advice?

Merlin put his hand on his mentor's shoulder. "The past is over, friend. No good can come from going back and playing what-if games. Believe me."

"Oh can you read minds, now?" Gaius covered Merlin's hand with his own. Grateful for the present happiness, despite the upcoming battle.

Merlin pulled his hand back and sat down next to the old physician. "Only Morgana's," Merlin grinned lasciviously. "And I'm not telling you what goes on in her mind."

Gaius laughed. "Good!"

"What's good?" Arthur asked. Coming to sit next to Gaius at the fire.

"I was just commenting that it's a good thing that Merlin is the only one that can read Morgana's mind. And that he keeps those thoughts to himself. I'm sure you'll agree, sire."

Feigning violent nausea, Arthur hand a hand up to his mouth. "Please. No more. I'll lose my appetite entirely!"

Morgana calmly smacked the back of the King's royal head as she walked past. "Careful, you. I'll tell Gwen on you if you don't behave."

That made Elyan come to Arthur's immediate defense. "That's playing dirty, Morgana!"

Percival looked around the camp. His friends were trying very hard to ignore the unknown battle ahead and to pretend that everything was normal. But there was an underlying brittleness. They laughed a bit too hard. Their eyes were a bit too bright. Although, he mused to himself. The other option was to continue to relentlessly stress out about things. Shrugging, he decided that this was probably the better choice.

The rest of the evening was much the same. And in the morning they got an early start. Planning to reach the caves late in the day.

They made good time and reached the druid caves in mid afternoon. Reaching the entry guards, Merlin pulled back his hood to announce himself but again, the Guards merely bowed and welcomed him before he could utter a word. Catching Arthur's bemused look, Merlin merely grinned at the King then dismounted, grabbing his staff.

Arthur, Gaius, Percival, Elyan, and Morgana each dismounted and secured their staves and swords before they grabbed a bag containing the Druid relics and followed the guard into the caves.

Reaching the main chamber, they were stopped by a very excited Leheya. The beautiful young woman with the flaming red curls that had stood up to her brother when they had first visited the clan. "I knew you would come back! Some were beginning to give up hope but I knew! Iseldir said he had asked you to do an important task and that with the storms we've been having it would take some time! And still some grumbled but I just knew you would return!"

Excitedly she turned to Arthur, Elyan, and Percival. Her deep brown eyes sparkling with interest. "Who is it that you've brought with you? Are you Knights? I bet you're knights. You look like knights." Taking a closer step, she looked up at Percival and made a low, breathy sound. "My aren't you lovely. You're probably the king. I bet you are. You look like a king. Welcome, Arthur!" Spotting Gaius she continued on, not waiting for a response. Talking so quickly that it was hard to keep up with her. "You don't look like a knight. You look like one of us. Are you a Druid? Are you from another clan? How did you come to be here with Emrys? Oh I'm being rude! Hi, I'm Leheya. It's nice to meet you! You must be friends with Emrys and High Priestess Morgana! How fortunate for you!"

Morgana doubled over, peals of laughter making it hard for her to breathe. Catching Leheya's self-conscious look and the young woman's dissolving enthusiasm, she was quick to reassure the young druid. "Leheya we are so very happy to be back and to see you! I only laugh because.." She collapsed back into giggles. "Because look at them!"

The stoic knights and the commanding king were plastered against the wall of the cave. Absolute terror in their eyes at the verbal assault of a single young Druid woman with seemingly boundless energy.

Merlin couldn't help it. Morgana's amusement was contagious. He started laughing as well. Arthur's glare only made it worse. Soon the warlock was leaning against the wall for support as he laughed in a way he hadn't for a long time.

Even Gaius started to laugh at the panic in the men's eyes.

Morgana was first to recover. Gathering an uncertain Leheya in a warm hug, she sought to reassure the young woman. "You are absolutely perfect! I knew I liked you!" Gently leading the woman further into the large chamber she went on. "I so rarely get to see my brother at a loss for words, you see. You have given me a precious gift, my dear girl! Arthur is the shorter blond one, by the by. Of course I can see why you would think Percival was the king. He _is_ impressive, isn't he?"

With another grin at Arthur and his knights, who were trying to regain their rugged and manly composure, Merlin trailed after his wife. Smiling at the continuous stream of conversation between the two women. Leaving the King, the Knights, and the Physician to follow. Arthur grumbling something about not being short.

Deeper into the caves they went, until finally reaching Iseldir's meeting room. One by one they filed in.

With another hug for Leheya and a promise that they would talk more later, Morgana joined her companions in Iseldir's meeting chambers. In addition to Iseldir, she could see six dignified men and women in the room. These must be the leaders of the other clans.

The Chieftain smiled in greeting as the High Priestess entered the room. With a gesture, he asked the guards to close the panel screens, giving at least some semblance of privacy to the proceedings. Turning to the dignified young man with the golden hair, Iseldir gave a bow. "Thank you all for coming. I must say, I did not expect to be hosting the King of Camelot. Welcome, Arthur." He turned to each guest in turn, greeting them and introducing them to one another. "Emrys, High Priestess Morgana. It is good to see you again. Judging from how long it took you to return I feel that you have quite a bit to tell us. Gaius! It is good to see you once again, old friend. We have felt your absence these long years you lived in Camelot." Looking at Percival and Elyan, Iseldir shot Merlin a questioning look.

Merlin hurried to complete the introduction. "Sir Percival and Sir Elyan. Elite Knights of the Round Table."

Impressed, Iseldir greeted them both before continuing his introductions. He turned and gestured to a tall Druid. "Anhora. Chieftain of the Unicorn Clan."

The wizened old man in the white hooded robes nodded to Arthur and Merlin. "We met once before. Many years ago. I am pleased to see you grown into the man I see before me today, King Arthur."

The other clan Chieftains were unknown to Merlin and his company. But introductions were swiftly made. Once they were completed, Arthur addressed the seven Chieftains. "I thank you all for coming. As I'm certain Iseldir has told you, I've lifted the ban on magic in Camelot. It was wrong. It should have never happened. I am ashamed that it took me so long to see that. I want to invite each of your clans back to Camelot. As true citizens. Protected and held by the same laws as everyone else. Equal to any other citizen. This land is a place where everyone is welcomed, regardless of beliefs or abilities. A land we can all be proud of."

Looking at each Chieftain in turn, he continued. "Now I know that some of you no doubt have concerns. They're justified. I'd like to do what I can to prove myself to you. In these bags are Druid property which my father stole during his reign. Unfortunately I don't know who each item came from. I leave it to each of you to fairly reclaim your stolen property. Do so without pressure. I do this because it is the right thing to do and it has no bearing on the oaths. Iseldir thank you very much for reminding me that I had something that didn't belong to me."

Iseldir smiled widely. The other chieftains looked at each other in shock. This was not what they had expected. They had come expecting to receive threats, not the return of their stolen property. Could it be that Iseldir was right about this young king?

"This is...a good thing that you are doing. King Arthur. And. I thank you. On behalf of my clan," spoke a dignified woman with iron grey hair and piercing brown eyes. "I discussed your proposal with my clan before coming here. They want very much to rejoin the kingdom. To be equals. We will gladly agree to the oaths."

Arthur gave her a smile that transformed his face. He was devastatingly handsome even when he was angry. But when he smiled there was a nearly fae beauty to the King. The Chieftain had four sons. She had seven grandchildren. And still she blushed when the force of that smile was turned on her.

Another of the Chieftains stood and pledged the same. Then another. And another. And another. Finally only one chieftain remained. A dour, pinched little man by the name of Jasion. He harrumphed at his fellow chieftains as they agreed to the oaths. With all eyes on him, he spat out, "And what of the Isle of the Blessed? What of our sacred island? Will you rebuild? Or will you take our oaths and walk away from us?"

"I will rebuild the temple," Arthur pledged. "But there is more to this request than that."

Jasion snorted in derision. "Of course there is. What excuse have you as to why you won't rebuild what your father destroyed?"

Merlin lost his patience with the angry little chieftain and stepped in front of Arthur to respond. "Excuse? Excuse? When was the last time you were on the Isle? Have you been there in years? Do you even know what's happened? Well I do. I have seen through the eyes of a dragon exactly what is wrong with the Isle. An evil God has taken up residence and is trying to corrupt our ways to kill the Goddess! He seeks to conquer Albion for himself! And rather than ignore this, Arthur is even now sending his knights, his army to fight that God. To save our Goddess!"

The assembly gasped in shock at this news. Iseldir clutched at his heart. Tears filling his eyes, he looked at Morgana. "High Priestess, is this true? Is the wrongness I felt an evil God? Is he really trying to kill the Goddess?"

Though not born a Druid, Morgana was the highest ranking member of the Old Religion and these were her people. Glaring at Merlin for uncharacteristically loosing his temper, she held up her hands for silence. Once the room was still, she confirmed Merlin's statement. "I wish it were not the case. But every word he says is true. This God, his name is Elolam and he intends to kill our Goddess. To take her place on Albion. And we will not allow him to succeed."

A snide voice interrupted her. "How can we trust a word she says? When she herself has been corrupted by darkness? We've all heard the tales." Again it was the angry little chieftain, Jasion.

Once she would have responded with ice cold rage to such a statement. But that was the old Morgana. She could feel Merlin's anger. Arthur's. Even Percival, Elyan, and Gaius were insulted on her behalf. But Morgana merely approached the seated Chieftain and put her hand on his head and softly said, "I know that this corruption is powerful because it very nearly claimed me for itself. I spent an entire year on the Isle. Drinking the water. Sleeping in the miasma. Breathing it in. Stewing in hatred day after day. It changed me. Twisted me. It is only through the most powerful force of all that I was saved. Do you know that force? Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Chieftain Jasion snorted in derision. He would not be taken in by her pious little Priestess act. He had heard the tales. He didn't know how she had bamboozled the King into believing she had changed, but Jasion was no fool.

Morgana saw that it was going to take more than words to convince the angry little man. Reaching out she grasped his head in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. Opening herself to him. It was something generally considered intimate. Something for between two people in love. But Morgana felt no shame. She had nothing to hide anymore. Well, almost nothing. Nothing that this would reveal, at least.

The Chieftain looked at the beautiful Priestess. Looked into the heart of her. Saw the purity. The light. The powerful flame of her spirit. Saw the love. Love for the Goddess. For Albion and all her people. For nature itself. Saw the fierce love that joined her to Emrys. And the corruption that had begun to eat away at his spirit fled from the brilliance of her fire. Jasion gasped in surprise. He could feel the change! Could feel the flames of his spirit soar. Leaping in to fill the void left by the fleeing darkness. Tears ran down his face as he felt the cold recede from his heart. Felt the warmth of the Goddess's love reach into the core of his being with gentle compassion. With acceptance. With love.

Breaking down, he sobbed desperately. Morgana cradled him as a mother would a hurt child. Stroking his hair and rocking him gently. "Hush now. There there. It's over. He doesn't have you. You are sheltered in Her arms now and always. She loves you as She loves us all. And you are worthy of that love."

"I'm so sorry," he brokenly cried. "I didn't know. I never felt it until you chased it away."

Morgana smiled down at the Chieftain. And she was every inch the conduit for the Goddess's power. "And now you know why we must fight this evil. Why Arthur and Emrys and I will not allow this to continue. Why we must all band together to defeat the dark god. Do you see?" She patted his cheek and looked deeply into the chieftain's pinched little eyes. "Do you understand, now, why we're here? Why this is so terribly important? Why Arthur cares much more about this than the oaths?"

Wiping tears from his pinched face, Jasion nodded. Looking at Arthur he stated, "You have my clan at your side. Now and always."

**A/N**

**This chapter gave me a bit of trouble but I like how it came out. From here the story has been giving me fits and I don't know if I'll be updating as frequently. I'm trying to stay a few chapters ahead because I rewrite so much and I'm struggling with the next several chapters. Anyway, thanks for hanging in there and for your kind words!**


	13. Chapter 13

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 13

Gwaine shivered in the cold air blowing off of the lake. It had taken the army a full five days to march to the shores. Their efforts had been hindered by strong storms. It was normal to have one or two powerful storm in a winter. But to have so many right at the beginning of the season. It was unnatural. Not for the first time he wished they'd had a sorcerer with them as they marched. They could have made much better time if they'd had someone helping to improve visibility. Gwaine laughed at the thought. Magic had been legal in Camelot for barely a month and already they were learning how indispensable sorcerers were.

From the looks of it, Merlin's friends had arrived as well. There were large tents and wagons painted in every color imaginable lining the shores of the lake. Looking at the large encampment, Gwaine wished Arthur were here. Gwaine was no diplomat. He may have been born a nobleman, but he was well aware that he lacked social graces. Oh sure, he was a charming rogue. But anything requiring actual effort? Requiring that he not lazily rely on his charisma? He had a hard time with that. Still. Arthur had trusted him with this task and he would damn well not fail his friend and King. Besides, Merlin was one of the best judges of character Gwaine had ever met and one of his dearest friends. And the warlock was very fond of these people. Surely this would go well.

Squaring his shoulders, Gwaine approached two hulking men standing by one of the wagons. Their large black beards were bound into intricate braids by golden rings. Additional gold ring winked in their ears and on their fingers. Even in the chill air, they wore loose pants and open vests. They didn't look at all cold either. They did, however, look like they were very comfortable with the use of the large, wicked axes at their waists. The axes were like nothing he had ever seen. The twin crescent axe heads were made from a metal that appeared to have waves in it. Like the lakeshore. Beautiful but odd. No matter. "Gentlemen! I am Sir Gwaine. I bid you greetings and welcome you to Camelot." He executed a perfect bow, and smiled at the two men expectantly.

They stared at him. Unspeaking. With no expression on their faces. None. Not even a twitch. Gwaine flushed uncomfortably. He wasn't equipped to handle this. Arthur would know what to do. Where was Arthur, anyway? Why was he late?

"Welcome, Sir Knight!" A tall, thin woman with bronze skin, long black curls, and a tight purple dress sashayed towards Gwaine. A welcoming smile on her lovely face.

He was rescued! Gwaine returned her smile. Now this was more like it! He bowed at the woman in the clinging dress. Were these people completely impervious to the weather? "My Lady, it is truly a pleasure to meet you. I am Sir Gwaine of Camelot and I bid you greetings. It is my pleasure to welcome to our kingdom and thank you for coming in this time of need."

Flicking a hand as if shooing a fly, the woman waved off his words. "Amongst my people we do not hold to this concept of nobility. One is judged for the content of their hearts, not who they happened to be born to. Please. Call me Purah."

Gwaine felt light-headed. That was exactly how he had always felt about nobility. His uncle had been the least noble man he's ever met, despite that his coat of arms indicated. And Purah had the most beautiful eyes. Dark and mysterious. Like the deepest heart of the forest. So pretty. Her hair looked soft. Her mouth was fascinating. Expressive. They way it was moving as she talked was mesmerizing.

As she talked.

Oh no! She was talking and Gwaine had no idea what she had been saying! He had been too busy staring at the lovely woman!

"So please do not take offense. It is simply that we do not have time. I apologize for the slight." Purah stared at Gwaine. Clearly waiting for a response.

"I could never take offense at anything you say." Gwaine gave her a winning smile and bowed again, hoping desperately that he had given the right answer. He chastised himself for being so distracted by the lovely woman. Arthur would be disappointed if he screwed up his first diplomatic assignment. And if the king learned the reason for it Gwaine would never live it down!

Fortunately for the roguish knight, this seemed to meet with Purah's expectations. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm. "Excellent! Thank you for your understanding. I hope that I am an acceptable substitute. Now come. We have much to discuss. Do you know when Emrys will arrive?"

Gwaine let the woman lead him into the encampment, enjoying the exotic perfume she wore. "I expect that we will see him very soon. I hope that I, too, am an acceptable substitute in his absence?"

Purah grinned at him and his heart constricted. "More than acceptable, Sir Knight. Come. The war council will not begin until all are present but I will see to it that your needs are met while we wait."

Gwaine looked around with interest as they walked further into the encampment. Clearly preparing to battle, there were men and women in leather armor preparing weapons. Other groups wore silk robes and looked to be sleeping next to large bonfires. They were sitting on the ground with their legs crossed. Eyes closed. Hands on their knees.

Purah noticed Gwaine's gaze and explained, "They are meditating. Using magic takes practice and focus. They are preparing for the battle exactly as a warrior would. Strengthening their defenses and honing their weapons."

"I've never seen Merlin, err, Emrys do that," Gwaine noted.

Purah laughed and the sound was like bells in a gentle breeze. "Well not all of us have the strength of Emrys, Sir Knight."

"Please. Call me Gwaine," he insisted.

"If that is as you wish, Gwaine," she replied. With her accent the word was two syllables, Gawaine. And his name on her lips was the sound of birds singing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Birds singing? Of all the ridiculous notions. Squaring his shoulders, he vowed to keep his thoughts from straying. He was hardly some simpering courtier. He was an Elite Knight of Camelot. It was time to act like it.

Purah lead him to a smallish tent and inside was a table set for two. Heaping with exotic dishes. As they ate, Gwaine found that he could almost forget that he was here because they were going to fight a battle. For just awhile, he was simply a man enjoying a meal with a woman. A woman who was a fantastic conversationalist. They had no awkward silences as one would expect from two people who had just met. All too soon the hour had grown quite late.

Rising from the table, Purah gave Gwaine a sad half-smile. "Thank you for a pleasant evening, Gwaine. But I have much to do in order to prepare for the war council tomorrow. If I may escort you to your accommodations for the night I'm afraid I must bid you a good night."

Quickly standing up, Gwaine offered the tall woman his arm. "Of course! Please don't let me keep you from your tasks."

She led him to a fair sized tent that looked grey in the moonless night. As he got closer he could see from the torchlight that it was red. Standing in the doorway, Gwaine turned to face Purah. "Thank you for a lovely evening and for your hospitality. I will see you in the morning."

Purah smiled brightly at him. "It has been my pleasure. Have a pleasant sleep." And then she was gone. Disappearing into the darkened camp

The tent was very warm. There were several braziers lit, giving a cheery feel. From a small box on a table there wafted tendrils of smoke that smelled of pine trees. Looking around with interest, he noted that there were heavy furs and silk pillows on the bed and decorated silken panels hanging from the sides of the tent. Having been to Merlin and Morgana's chambers he was familiar with the quality and unique craftsmanship of the Atzinganoi artisans. Even so he was impressed.

As he prepared for bed, Gwaine felt a momentary twinge of guilt that he would be spending the night here rather than with his men that were camped just down the beach. He quickly got that nonsense under control. He was under clear orders not to insult these allies in any way. That included accepting whatever hospitality they offered. Settling into the soft and warm bed, Gwaine gave a satisfied grunt and yawned widely. There were times, he mused with a smile, when duty was a very light burden.

The following morning after breaking his fast with the bread and meat that had appeared in his tent by some thoughtful hand, Gwaine emerged from his tent and breathed in the cold air. Unsure what to do with himself, he started walking back to his encampment, intending to check on his men. But before he'd taken a dozen steps, Purah came up to him. Giving the striking woman a warm smile, he bade her a good morning.

"And a good morning to you as well, Gwaine. We did not have the chance to give you a full tour last night. But this morning I'd like you to meet with our warriors, if that is acceptable?" She swayed as she walked. Confident and lithe. She was like a willow tree.

Offering her his arm, Gwaine gladly agreed. He was curious about these people. And he would like a closer look at those interesting axes with the wavy pattern.

Gwaine was impressed with the Atzinganoi warriors. He could freely admit that their skill with their axes and daggers was the equal to a knight of Camelot and their swords. But what surprised him was that there were an equal number of men and women strapping on leather armor and practicing along the beach.

He commented on this to Purah and received a smirk in return. "We do not relegate our women to the caretaker role as you in Camelot do. Bear in mind, too, that the sorcerers will be fighting alongside those that use physical weapons. We all walk into danger."

A sobering thought. Gwaine bore it in mind as he met with the Atzinganoi fighting regiment. Getting to know the fighters. Their methods. He was happily surprised to find that they had the same gallows humor that he had. Laughing in the face of death was one of Gwaine's ways of retaining control over battles. He felt very comfortable with these people.

After meeting with the regiment, Purah invited him to a light luncheon and he gladly agreed. His stomach making a loud noise to herald its agreement as well. Laughing they walked back into the encampment proper.

A large tent had been set up in the middle of the encampment and it was clearly their destination. As they approached there was a flurry of activity from the other side of the camp. Stopping to investigate, they saw that Merlin had arrived. With him were Morgana, Arthur, Percival, Elyan, Gaius, and seven Druids.

Merlin spotted Gwaine and Purah and quickly walked towards them. A large smile on his face. "Gwaine! You made it!" The two men clasped arms. Merlin turned to Purah and Gwaine had an irrational flash or jealousy as the warlock hugged the Atzinganoi woman closely.

"Emrys. As always it is wonderful to be in your presence, though once again the circumstances are far from ideal. Perhaps the next time we meet it will be for a joyous occasion, yes?" Purah smiled at Merlin. Clearly very fond of him.

Gwaine's ridiculous jealousy receded a bit when Merlin turned and pulled Morgana in to the conversation. "And you remember Morgana, the light of my life, of course."

Morgana and Purah hugged in greeting. And That's when Gwaine realized that he had seen the woman once before. During the battle for Camelot just this past autumn. She had been one of the two sorcerers that rode in on dragons. Gwaine felt a shiver of fear. He had seen this woman perform strong magic that day. Deadly magic. His charming and lovely companion was a skilled and deadly warrior in her own right.

Purah turned to greet the rest of the council. Greeting Arthur with deference and the Chieftains as equals. Once full introductions had been made she gestured to the large tent.

"I explained to Gwaine last evening that Vadoma, our leader, is in deep meditation to withstand the psychic onslaught of so many chaotic minds and for the battle ahead. If there are no objections, i will stand for her in the war council. Shall we begin?"

They filed into the large tent and took seats at a large rectangular table. Arthur was given a position of honor at one end. To his right sat Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. Purah sat at the other end of the table, as hostess. To her right were the seven Druid Chieftains.

Purah clapped her hands and in entered a bevy of young women bearing platters of food and jugs of water. No wine would be served as all present needed to keep clear minds. Merlin recognized the young women and grinned. He did not have Morgana's gifts as a seer. But he had met these women before and had a strong suspicion that they would react strongly to Arthur and his knights. He shared his thoughts with Morgana and the two shared an amused look. Looking forward to the show.

They were not disappointed. The young women swarmed over Arthur and his three knights. Exclaiming over how strong, and handsome, and manly the three were. Swooning over the blue of Arthur's eyes. The bulge of Percival's muscles. The roguish beauty of Gwaine. Elyan's dark good looks. The four men were clearly enjoying the attention but a sharp clap and terse word from Purah had the women pouting as they sullenly left the tent. Leaving Merlin and Morgana sad that the show was already over.

Returning to business, Purah started the council meeting. "We are all here at the behest of Emrys of Camelot. Thus I believe that it is he who should explain why we are here and what is to happen. Emrys?"

Receiving a nod of permission from Arthur, Merlin stood and looked at the people in the tent. "We stand on a blade's edge, my friends. On that island there is a God. A God who wants very much to enslave us all. A God who wants to kill our Goddess. Who has very nearly succeeded. But he has not won yet. He still needs to get through us. In order to enslave Albion he will need to first defeat Camelot. And we will not falter. I don't know what it is that we will face when we reach the shores. But I do know that it will test our resolve. Test our faith. Test our strength."

Merlin paused to compose himself before continuing. "But that God has made a serious mistake. He mistook internal fighting for weakness. He thought that because Camelot had fractured that it was broken. That because the Goddess had weakened that she was powerless. And that will be his downfall. Because together, there is nothing that can withstand our might."

Warming to the topic, he spoke more forcefully. "He knows that we are here. He knows that we are coming. And if he is smart he will run away. Run so far that we forget he was ever here. I don't think that he is very smart, though. And because he has brought this fight on himself, we will show no mercy. Here is what we will do."

Merlin detailed the plan the he and Arthur had devised while traveling to the shores of the lake. Those at the council nodded in agreement. Yes this could work. And when the war council was adjourned, the leaders had lighter hearts. They believed in Emrys. They believed in Camelot. They would not fail.


	14. Chapter 14

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 14

The following morning dawned fair and clear. And very cold. As the sun rose, Morgana and all the followers of the Goddess met together. Atzinganoi, Druid, and all those from Camelot who followed the Old Ways. This was no ordinary day. Not only was this the day they would fight for their Goddess. Today was the shortest day of the year. Today was Yule. Morgana stood on a makeshift podium, praying over the followers kneeling before her.

"Yule is a time for perseverance. For strength. For hope. For though the days are short and the snow falls. Though there are dangers in the long night. Though the cold chills you to your core. We know that even the longest night is defeated by the coming dawn. We know that though snow blankets the land, that underneath, hidden and safe, the land itself waits. Waits for spring and the reawakening of life. The circle replays year after year, like the rings of a tree. Goddess. Great Goddess. We are your children and we love you. We hold true to your tenants. We hold the fire of your love in our hearts, warming our spirits. Today we praise and honor you. And more. For on this day. This Yule. We gathered here put words to action. Today we defeat that which seeks to usurp you. To change the hearts of those who live in your Albion. Today with the skills and gifts you have given us, we take back your island. The seat of your power. Watch over us, Goddess. Hold us in your loving hands. Put strength and fortitude into our hearts. Bless us all."

It was the largest gathering of followers of the Goddess in a generation. Every clan of Druids. The Atzinganoi. Those of Camelot. All came together. Linking hands with friend and stranger alike. As one voice, they sang to the skies. Adorning their armor and robes were sprigs of mistletoe. Tokens of the Goddess. Wards against evil.

All too soon though, those assembled had to prepare for battle.

The grand Army of Camelot was gathered on the shores of the lake. With them were the Atzinganoi and Druid warriors. Men and women trained to fight. Trained to kill. The three groups each so different, but with the same hardened look in their eyes as they gazed out across the lake to the island that would be their battlefield. Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival had met with each group separately. Detailing exactly what would be expected of them during the battle. They had been surprised to find that there were Druids who would be fighting and not using magic. They had thought all of the Druids were peaceful sorcerers. But they learned that this was not the case. Some of the Druids were skilled with bows and arrows. With spears. With swords. Though they generally used these skills in hunting game, these warriors were ready.

Percival was shocked to see that the Druid girl, Leheya was among those standing with the army. "I would have expected to see you standing with the sorcerers. Are you not a magic user?" He asked. He could have sworn that she could use magic when he had met her in the caves. He had noticed that she spent most of her time with Morgana as they had traveled here.

Leheya grinned at the tall Knight. "Oh I have magic. Almost all of the Druids here do. Most of the Atzinganoi as well. But we know that this battle will require both blade and staff. Those of us with a talent in this area choose to fight by Arthur's side."

Percival frowned at the young woman, crossing his large arms over his broad chest. His protective instincts roaring to life. "Leheya," he lectured. "This will be a terrible battle. It won't be safe for you here. Surely you would be safer with the sorcerers." Percival couldn't stand the thought that this vibrant young woman could be cut down. She was too petite. Too feminine. Her big brown eyes were too innocent.

Leheya looked at Percival. Saw that he underestimated her. Men so often did. Fools. Fools that should learn a lesson. Rolling her hips seductively she walked up to the Knight. Moistening her lips with a flick of her pink tongue, she parted her mouth slightly. Pulling his attention to her full lips. Breathing heavily she strained against the leather jerkin she wore. Pulling his attention down to her ample chest. Her tiny waist. The flare of her hips. Her supple legs encased in brown leather pants.

And while his attentions were fully captured by her feminine charms, she swept her leg, knocking his left leg out from under him. At the same time she reached out with her right hand. Grabbing Percival on the right side of his neck and pulling him to the left. Pushing at his broad chest hard with her left hand and forcing him to the ground.

Percival tumbled to the ground and landed on his back with a hard thud. The breath knocked from his lungs. Caught completely off guard by the young woman's attack. She landed lightly, straddling his chest. A dagger held against his exposed throat. With one hand the tucked a sprig of mistletoe into the clasp of his cloak. A gentle smile on her face. Then her face hardened. Leaning down, she whispered into his ear. Her lips brushing against the sensitive lobe as she spoke with a voice as hard as steel. "Know this, Knight. Today I fight for my clan. My way of life. And yes, for Arthur and Camelot. The same as you. As you have underestimated me, so too will our enemies. I belong here and I will not have you telling me what is or is not safe for me. I make my own decisions. Not you. Do you understand?"

Before Percival could reply, they were interrupted by Arthur's arrival. "Oh come on, Percy! This is not the time for this! Yes, she's a lovely young woman but she is here as a warrior. Show some respect, man!"

Percival sputtered as Leheya jumped off of him and turned to Arthur. "My lord I thank you. I was just explaining that very thing to your Knight!" With a saucy wink to the knight laying on the ground she said, "I'll see you on the battlefield, Sir Percival." And sauntered off to join her clansmen.

Arthur extended a hand and helped Percival to his feet. The two watched Leheya walk away with bemused expressions on their faces. Turning to his Knight and friend, Arthur offered some unsolicited advice. "Once upon a time I had a good friend, a young woman. She was sweet and kind and so lovely that not a night passed without me dreaming about her. One day we were preparing for battle. I couldn't take even the thought that she might be injured and so I ordered her and all of the village women to hide until the battle was over. Do you know what happened next?"

Percival smiled. He had heard Gwen tell the story of how she demanded Arthur's respect as they protected Merlin's home village. He knew how this story ended. "You married her. And now she is both cherished and respected by you. Because a woman is not an ornament. But a human being. With rights and a mind equal to any man. It seems that I had forgotten that story. Thank you for reminding me." Percival gave Arthur an embarrassed smile, unconsciously touching the mistletoe Leheya had given him. "I only wish I'd remembered before she knocked me in the dirt. Did you see that? It was incredible! I'm easily twice her size!"

Arthur laughed. "I saw! I would love for her to teach the Knights some of her techniques. If she is half as good with a weapon as she is without one, I'd say we are in good company this day."

Gwaine was staring across the lake with a faraway look in his eyes. Visualizing the battle to come. Determining tactics to be used against various types of opponents. He didn't hear the woman in silk approach until she was nearly at his side. Without turning his head, he smiled and said, "Purah. I would not have expected to see you this fine frigid morning. Is there something wrong? Is Merlin well?"

Purah came to a stop next to the Knight. Close but not touching. Staring across the lake and at the island. "Emrys is well. There is nothing wrong. I merely wanted to wish you luck in the battle today." She turned and looked up at him. His profile was strong. The cold winter wind gently blew his hair across his forehead. "I brought you this. Wear it into battle today. It is a token of the Goddess." She handed Gwaine a sprig of mistletoe. With a curious smile she asked, "How did you know it was me?"

Gwaine turned and looked down at the lovely woman with the raven curls and the mysterious brown eyes. Not breaking eye contact he carefully tucked the mistletoe into his gauntlet. He smiled gently. "Your perfume. Your perfume reminds me of a dream I once had. It was a lovely dream."

She looked at him with frank confusion. Eyes narrowing and elegant brows lowering over her eyes. Her head cocked slightly to one side. "What perfume?"

Gwaine was confused. Certain she was teasing him. "Yours! You smell like sunshine and shadows and deep forest pools surrounded by wildflowers. You smell like a field after a rainstorm. Like warm bread and honey. Like clean mountain air and hot summer nights. You can't tell me you aren't wearing any perfume. I can smell it!" He exclaimed. Narrowing his eyes he continued, "How else would I have known it was you?"

Purah's mouth formed a perfect O in surprise as the masculine Knight's poetic outburst. Gwaine seemed surprised by it as well. He ducked his head and looked back out across the water. A flush stealing across his face. "Forget it," he muttered irritably.

Purah tugged at Gwaine's arm until he turned to face her. "I said forget it," he repeated. Not meeting her eyes. Embarrassment making his voice gruff.

Snaking her arms around his neck, Purah pressed her body against his. She pulled his head down and their lips met in a searing kiss.

He responded instantly, wrapping an arm around her trim waist and anchoring her to him with a steel grip. His free hand wound in her long curls, locking her head against his own. Deepening the kiss. They fit together perfectly. Their bodies moulding together as if made for just this.

The kiss both seemed to go on forever and to end almost before it had began. Stepping back from Gwaine, Purah touched trembling fingers to her bruised lips. Staring at him in wonder, she whispered, "Come back safe." And with that she fled down the shore to rejoin the other sorcerers. Her mind swirling with confusion and her body aching.

Gwaine stared after her with a small smile and absent-mindedly touched the mistletoe she had given him.

Further down the shoreline, Merlin walked amongst the Druid and Atzinganoi sorcerers. Greeting Gaius and the Druid Chieftains. Spending a moment here and there talking to the individuals who would be so vital in the day's battle. Each person with whom he spoke felt braver. Stronger. More powerful. They felt their fear recede. Felt their faith bolstered. Their minds calmer.

"_You're using too much energy, love. Please let me help you." _Morgana sweetly begged her husband to save his energy for the battle ahead. For the fifth time. Extremely proud of her patience. Officially out of said patience.

"_These men and women are here because of me. I cannot ask them to risk their lives and not do anything to help them. We cannot die. But each of them can. This is a heavy burden." _Merlin was somber and deadly serious.

Morgana rolled her eyes and walked over to Merlin. She slid her arms around his trim waist. Burying her head in his strong chest. Quietly taking on his fear for these people. In return, giving him strength. By the time Merlin realized what she had done it was too late. They equally shared the burden. Morgana looked into his eyes and smiled. _"I, Morgana Pendragon take thee, Merlin, as my husband. I share my life with you. I share my world with you. I share my burdens and my joys with you. Through happiness and sorrow. We are joined as one. On this day and for all the days to come. Forever. Remember?"_

Merlin cupped her face in his hands and leaned close. _"I will never forget. Marrying you was the greatest moment of my life. I meant each word of our vows. Thank you." _And he gently kissed her. Sweetly capturing her lips with his. Infusing with the kiss all of his love. His pride in her. His faith in her. In what they shared. Together they could do anything. And today they would prove it.

Hand in hand, they visit with each of the remaining sorcerers as they prepared for battle. Once they had spoken with everyone, they sought out Arthur. He was standing with Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine on the shores of the lake, staring at the island.

"Are we all set then?" Arthur asked them as they approached.

Merlin nodded. "We will be as soon as Morgana and I meet up with Vadoma to prepare the path. Are things here ready as well?"

"As well as they can be. We've never faced a battle so unknown." Arthur grimaced. "We won't know if we're underprepared until it's too late."

"Here, Brother." Morgana affixed a sprig of mistletoe to Arthur's armor. "I know you aren't a follower of the Goddess. But today you fight for her. It is only right that you bear a mark of her favor." Reaching up, Morgana hugged Arthur tightly. "Come back safe. Gwen will be ever so cross with us if you get so much as a bruise."

Elyan laughed. "She's right, you know. My sister is terrifying when she's angry. I'll just make sure nothing gets close enough to hurt you, eh?"

Arthur laughed at that then looked at Merlin closely. Took in the tired eyes. Against the dark hair and beard his skin looked even more pale than usual. Saw the toll that this was taking on his friend. The King felt a rush of impotent rage that there was nothing he could do to ease his friend's burden. He was the most powerful man in the kingdom but in matters of magic it was he that was the powerless one. He reached out and placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin saw that Arthur was concerned. Knew that the king would never vocalize his feelings with so many witnesses. Gave him a wan smile. "I'm fine. Really. Your sister won't let me overextend myself."

Arthur flashed Morgana a grateful smile. It was good that Merlin had someone as forceful and powerful as his sister watching over him.

The king turned back the warlock. "It's been quiet, I've noticed. An army amassing on the shores of the lake and not a sound from the Isle. If it were Camelot we would have engaged before the enemy had time to organize."

Merlin caught Arthur's meaning. "Yes. We certainly would have."

Arthur cocked his head at the distant island. "So. Trap, right?"

"Oh, absolutely." Merlin agreed.

"And we don't care, right?" Arthur asked with a wicked grin.

"Not in the least," Merlin agreed. His dark blue eyes lighting with matching amusement.

"I can never decide if it you're brave or foolish," Arthur mused.

Merlin's grin lit up his face. "Can't I be both?"

Arthur laughed at that. "I'd say that puts you in good company. We're all brave fools."

With goodbyes and final wishes for luck in the day's battle, Merlin and Morgana left their friends and returned to the sorcerers, finally reaching the leader of the Atzinganoi, Vadoma. The seer looked at them with her completely black eyes and reached out and took their free hands in her own. Smiling at the couple sadly. "It is time, children. Are you prepared?"

They nodded solemnly at the woman and together, the three walked to the edge of the water. Lifting their staves as one, they pointed them at the Isle of the Blessed. Their eyes flashed gold. And the waters churned. Bubbled. Frothed. The earth groaned and creaked. The ground shook. And a thin strip of land emerged from the shoreline, connected directly to the island far across the lake. Water rushed away from the land bridge as it grew in width inch by agonizing inch. It felt like hours to the three but to observers the bridge formed in mere moments. When it was wide enough for four horsemen to ride abreast, the trio stopped. Sagging to the ground.

Merlin looked at Morgana and Vadoma with a weak grin. "Well I guess we've well and truly announced ourselves. Let's hope Elolam is absolutely not prepared, shall we?"

Arthur saw the bridge and knew it was his sign. Mounting his destrier and lifting the great sword Excalibur high into the air, the King yelled out, "For the love of Camelot!" His armor shining in the cold winter air, long red cloak billowing in the wind as he lead the charge across the land bridge. Onto the island. Ready to do anything to protect his kingdom and those he loved. Even if that meant fighting a God.


	15. Chapter 15

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 15

There were bells ringing. They wouldn't stop. Ugh. Caught between sleep and waking, Gwen rolled over to wake Arthur. Flopping an arm down she hit the mattress rather than her husband's solidly muscled chest as she had expected. She remembered, then. Arthur was gone. Saving the kingdom. He had left her here in the citadel. Had thought that there might be an attack while they battled. Left Leon in charge. From the sounds of those bells, Arthur had been right.

Leaping from the bed, Gwen pulled her red satin nightgown over her head and threw it carelessly on the floor, all traces of sleepiness gone. Racing to her wardrobe, she pulled out a simple purple padded tunic and supple brown leather pants. Hurriedly she donned them, mind racing. Hopping on one foot as she pulled on knee-high leather boots, she ran to the armor stand in the corner. Arthur hadn't been himself when the armor had been created. The first time he had seen it had been after a terrible battle. Gwen had been covered in blood and he had nearly come unglued when he saw her. It had taken several minutes to reassure him that none of the blood had been hers. Once he had been assured of her safety he had inspected the armor. A gift. A masterpiece. The breastplate was gilt with a stylized golden dragon, its wings and body following the lines of her own generous curves. The sabatons were intricately decorated with scroll work by a master at his craft. The pauldrons were each a dragon's head, so expertly crafted as to appear to be mid-roar. The helmet featured dragon's wings sweeping back along the sides. But this armor was not purely ceremonial. Gwen had worked with the royal blacksmith to design the perfectly fitting armor. Innovating where needed to fit her lush curves while still offering ample protection. Adding bauxite to the steel to make the armor lighter. Forging the overlapping plates together with sliding hinges to allow movement and flexibility without sacrificing safety. Arthur had said that day that he hoped to never have to see her in the beautiful armor again.

"Well it's a good thing he isn't here to see it, then." She muttered to herself as she expertly fastened the breastplate and pauldrons. Deft fingers working without conscious thought. As the daughter of a blacksmith, she was exceedingly familiar with armor. Calling through the door to her guards she ordered, "Find Leon! He needs to lead the defense! Find Mordred! Go! Now!"

Gwen was floored when both of her guards denied her request. When she bitingly tore into them, they argued with her that they would not leave their post because they needed to protect her. Respectfully but firmly they laid out the reasons they needed to stay by her side.

Gwen donned her greaves and sabatons as she yelled at them. She strapped her swords to her waist. She tucked her long braid up into her helmet and pulled on her gauntlets. She threw open the door and lifted her visor, glaring at the knight. "Do I look like I need any damned protection? You'll do as your ordered or so help me I will..actually. Forget it. You don't want to leave my side? Fine. Follow me!" Did they think her some delicate flower? Did nobody remember Morgana's expert use of a sword? Who exactly did they think she had practiced with for all those years? And what of the battle just weeks before? Had she not been covered in the blood of their enemies?

Slamming the visor closed with a huff of irritation, Gwen took off down the corridor, racing to the main entrance to the citadel. From there she should be able to learn the source of the alarm bells.

* * *

Kilgharrah and Aithusa flew towards the island. Their mission was almost laughably simple. Incinerate any threat to Arthur and his forces. With a slight change to the angle of their wings they dropped their altitude. Flew low over the marching army spread out across the land bridge. Even with the wind rushing loudly past their ears they could hear the cheers of the soldiers as they passed. This did not allay their fears. They alone knew what the gathered soldiers and sorcerers truly faced. They very seriously doubted that this would be an easy day. Nearing the island quickly, they searched for any threats but none could be seen. Keenly aware that this was a trap even before Merlin's warnings, they nonetheless pressed on. Searching for some sign of Elolam's defenses.

As they reached the center of the island, a terrible roar sounded. Bouncing off of the temple ruins and echoing around them. Amplifying the disembodied sound. Veering towards the source of the sound, their minds blanked in terror. Before them, a great skeletal dragon lifted to the skies. More roars could be heard as two more of the ancient dragons were brought back to life. Bones knit together with foul magic. Forced to fight for the evil God. They should not have been able to fly without the leathery skin on their wings. But this dark magic had little regard for physics, it seemed.

Disgusted at seeing their ancient ancestors perverted to this use, Kilgharrah and Aithusa screamed in defiance and raced towards the closest one. Jaws spread wide they unleashed enormous streams of liquid fire onto their skeletal ancestor. But to their shock, the bones did not burn. Instead, the dragon flew right through the flames and, opening its skeletal jaws, shot a stream of liquid ice at the two. They separated, terrified of that ice freezing their wings, causing them to crash to their deaths.

Their agility would have given bards inspiration for a thousand ballads. The two dragons appeared to be weightless, so graceful were they. Deadly and beautiful in their righteous anger. They worked in perfect concert. Wheeling and diving, they harried at the skeletal giant. Ramming into it and lashing it with their tails. Crushing bone with every hit. Gaining confidence as blow after blow landed. In short order it looked like they would defeat their foe.

But then the other two skeletal dragons joined the battle.

* * *

Arthur rode across the land bridge, leading his army into the unknown battle. With no clear idea of who they would be fighting, he had devised several battle plans for various encounters. Really they boiled down to one thing. Find the forces this Elolam was using, and prevent them from reaching Merlin and the other sorcerers.

Merlin had stated that the base of Elolam's power was at the heart of the island. Likely hiding under the tall Rowan at the heart of the old temple complex. That would be the most heavily defended area and that was where Arthur was heading. He had expected to find forces waiting for the army but the island was completely silent. This was so clearly a trap that Arthur almost laughed. Only it wasn't funny at all.

Then he heard a terrible roar and saw that the dragons were in aerial battle with dragons made of bone. It had begun.

"Make ready!" He called out. His army sweeping out and fanning across the beach. They moved as one, steadily working their way inland. They had worked their way up an embankment and we closing in on the temple ruins when he heard a creaking sound ahead of him. Squinting, he could just make out hundreds of skeletons erupting from the earth in the temple ruins and swarming towards his army.

**"You will bow down or you will be destroyed. Alive or dead, you will serve me. All will serve Elolam!"**

The voice thundered in the heads of every soldier on the island. Many grabbed futilely at their ears, trying to block out the sound. But Arthur did not. Instead he yelled into the sky, "Come, coward! Do your worst! Camelot stands ready! There is nothing you can throw at us that we cannot defeat!"

Those who were nearest to him heard the brave King's words and took heart. Ignoring their fear, they turned and raced towards the skeletal army.

Arthur smiled like a wolf and ran towards the approaching skeletons. But between one step and the next he found himself in the temple ruins. Confused, he stood perfectly still. Assessing the situation. There was a hooded figure in front of him. Slowly the figure turned and Arthur could see that it was a woman. Could see her face. Her kind blue eyes. Her long golden hair. He had seen the woman only once before. And seeing her again brought the brave king to his knees. Eyes wide in wonder and shock. It was his mother. Ygraine.

* * *

Percival positioned himself with the Druid warriors. Not, he told himself, for any reason in particular. Certainly it had nothing to do with a certain flame-haired minx. Absolutely not. He merely wished to work together with these citizens of Camelot. That was all. Their job was to harry the enemy from range. The druids were deadly accurate with bows and this ability would be put to good use today. If things went well none of them would be seeing any hand to hand combat. The thought put a grim smile on Percival's face. He had seen enough combat to know that things never went well. Which was why in addition to the bows and arrows, each of the druids under his command carried melee weapons as well. Plan for the worst and hope for the best.

The army had fanned out along the beach in front of them, slowly sweeping inland as they waited for a sign of resistance. From his vantage point, Percival saw the disturbance at the temple. Heard the terrible voice in his head. Saw Arthur lift his sword and shout something to the skies. Saw the army race into battle with skeletons. And he saw the stealthy masked men sneaking in from the sides to cut the army down from the back, separating the army from the Druid and Atzinganoi forces still crossing the bridge. Percival stared at the men in disbelief. What could they possibly think they could accomplish with this? They could clearly see that the bridge was covered with additional forces streaming towards the island. But then he understood. The bridge was a bottleneck. And if they acted quickly, they could kill enough soldiers and knights to greatly affect the tide of the battle.

Not on his watch.

He quickly mobilized the druid archers. Rushing across the remaining distance to the island with shocking speed, the druids spread out and took up their positions. "Bows to the ready!" He cried needlessly. Before the words were halfway out of his mouth, dozens of arrows swiftly nocked. Quickly whispered words of power and flashing gold eyes set their arrowheads on fire. "Aim!" Smoothly pulling back on their bow strings, the druids chose their targets among the dirty men running to attack the army from behind. "Fire!"

* * *

Gwaine had volunteered to fight alongside the Atzinganoi. He knew that Purah wasn't there. She was with Merlin and the other magic users. But her people fascinated him. They seemed so calm. The men were so casually competent with their axes. The women so artful with their long daggers. Today, in deference to the coming battle rather than to the chilling cold, the tribe's warriors wore leather jerkins. Each was a piece of art. Skillfully and intricately tooled and worked with runes of protection and strength. Bands of silver and gold worked into the patterns. Gwaine's utilitarian chain mail and heavy red cloak seemed bland and uninspiring in comparison.

They were nearing the end of the bridge when they heard the voice in their heads. The knight tensed in anger and no small amount of fear. He looked over to gauge the reaction of the warriors. But to Gwaine's surprise, the Atzinganoi all began laughing. Not small nervous laughs. But deep mirthful laughter. One of the men caught his baffled look and explained, "This puny god is not to be worshipped. He is to be pitied and destroyed. Our people know of this Elolam. He rules the sand tribes far to the south and east. He rules with fear and vengeance rather than with love as our Goddess does. He threatens his followers with eternal torment and demands their obedience. He is like a man who threatens to beat a woman who wants to leave him. He is the worst kind of coward. He has betrayed his fear by choosing to talk rather than to act. We laugh because it brings us great joy to be among those who will destroy this little god."

Gwaine decided he really liked these fierce and colorful people.

As they neared the island, Gwaine could see that the battle was already starting. Dragons were locked in aerial battle in the skies. The army was in battle with skeletons. And the Druids were fighting what appeared to be men. Gwaine paused and yelled back at the men and women with him. "It appears we have our choice of opponents, my friends! So shall we fight skeletons? Or perhaps men? Or shall we skip all of this and go straight after this Elolam?"

The expected roar of approval still made Gwaine smile.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana rode across the bridge slowly. Not because they were hesitant to join the battle, but because the groups ahead of them were going maddeningly slow. They couldn't see the island when the voice echoed in their heads.

Vadoma stiffened in surprise at the voice and the Atzinganoi laughed and whispered amongst themselves. "Emrys. This god is known to my people. He has the ability to control the bones of the dead. He uses illusion to confuse the minds of his victims. We must be wary."

Merlin nodded in agreement as they finally approached the island. Before him he could see the battle unfolding. Arthur and his army were pushing what looked to be skeletons up the hill, towards the old temple ruins. The druids were fighting men and were maneuvering to put themselves between their opponents and the rear guard of the Camelot forces. The Atzinganoi were quickly streaming up the hill opposite from Arthur and his forces, looking to reach the temple first. And high above he could see Kilgharrah and Aithusa fighting bone dragons.

None of that mattered. It was all distraction. It had to be ignored. All that was important was finding this Elolam. Find where he was hiding the focus for his power. As Merlin made to lead the sorcerers around the Druids and up towards the temple Morgana hesitated. Clearly torn. Merlin grabbed her arm before she could run towards the battling Druids. _"We have to go! We can't stop here. They can handle this."_

"_But we can make a difference!" _She angrily retorted, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Children. We cannot stay here. We must move." Iseldir warned.

"We need to help them!" Morgana argued.

"No child. We need to trust in their strength as they are trusting in ours. We have our own battle to fight." He calmly replied. Wise eyes staring down Morgana's impassioned green gaze until she submitted to what she already knew to be the truth.

Defeated, Morgana nodded and they continued moving towards the heart of the complex. Towards the rowan tree. And if a few of the masked men fighting the druids flew backwards and bashed their heads against trees, well she certainly had no idea how a thing like that could have happened.

Morgana's innocent gaze met her husbands serious one. And despite the glare he gave her, in her mind his voice was sardonic, "_I suppose you have no idea how that could happen?"_

She gave an extra-innocent smile to her husband. _"How what could happen?"_

His eyes narrowed but there was a tiny glint of amusement as well. Blowing him a kiss she continued her climb.

As they entered the ruins, a searing heat and light appeared before them. Blocking their way into the temple with a great wall of flame. As one, dozens upon dozens of sorcerers pointed their staves at the flame. Their eyes flashing golden.

But it was a distraction. A ruse to keep their focus in one direction. The fire demon attacked from the rear.

* * *

A/N:

I promise not to be one of those authors who continuously begs for reviews. But I am curious. How do you like this story? The upcoming chapters are giving me a really hard time and I'm hopeful that feedback might help. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 16

Gwen and her guards had nearly reached the main hallway when Leon met up with them. Without preamble he gave her the update. His clipped words betraying his anger. "My Lady there are about a dozen of them. And they're using magic."

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"They're in the lower levels. I have men heading there even now."

"The lower levels? What could they possibly...the vault." Gwen spoke with conviction. "They're heading to the vault. Then that's where we shall intercept. Follow me!"

There were definite benefits to being Queen. One of them was the knowledge of every secret passageway in the city. Including one from the throne room to the vaults. To be used in the event of the city being sacked. Gwen led Leon and her guards there. Mordred was in the throne room when they arrived.

"My lady! There you are! Come. We must get you to safety!" Mordred declared, striding towards Gwen with a look of steely determination in his eyes.

With a resonating ring the Queen of Camelot unsheathed the swords at her waist and held them at the ready. "I think not, Sir Mordred. This is my home and I will defend it. With your help or without. You have two choices. You can choose to fight me on this and test for yourself whether I have the skill to use these weapons. Or you can stop wasting our time and help me defend the citadel. Make your choice."

Mordred was torn. His every instinct was to get the beloved queen to safety. She was too kind to see the ugliness of battle. Even though she was wearing what appeared to be a full set of armor. And she was holding those swords correctly. Confidently. And Leon was giving him a dark glower. Something was amiss here.

Leon had no time for this foolishness. "Come off it, Mordred. Gwen's better with a sword than you are and we need you to use magic, not steel. I had to spread the forces out to ensure that no other attackers breached the walls and everyone else is behind the invaders, blocking their escape. We're the only ones anticipating their moves and the only ones with a chance to intercept. Move, Knight. That's an order!"

"Yes, Sir. But she is a lady. The Queen." He stammered.

Gwen gave a huff of disbelief as she slid her swords back into their scabbards. "Do none of you remember the attack a few bloody weeks ago? Seriously! It's been barely over a month! Ugh!" Steel boots ringing, she hurried over to the daïs on which the thrones sat. Kneeling down, she pressed against a set of three buttons disguised as carved flowers.

With a heavy groan, the entire daïs slowly opened up, revealing a hidden staircase beneath it. Without waiting for her companions, Gwen raced down the stairs. Trusting that the knights would follow.

"We'll need torches." One of the guards said. Leon was already following Gwen down the stairs.

"No," Mordred said with a smile. A whispered word and a flash of golden eyes resulted in a hovering ball of light appearing above his head. "We won't. Come on!"

Mordred rushed to catch up with Leon and Gwen. The former had convinced the latter to let him take the lead, leaving the Queen wedged firmly between the two knights as they navigated the tight corridor. Unable to see in past the much taller Leon, they we all dependant on the Senior Knight to set the pace. Mordred moved the hovering ball of magical light just past Leon's head. Illuminating their surroundings.

"Err, Gwen? When would you say the last time this corridor was used?" Leon asked hesitantly.

"I really couldn't say. It's entirely possible we're the first people to be here since the citadel was constructed. Why?" She answered curiously.

"Just do me a favor and don't look at anything but me. Can you do that?" His voice was low. Insistent.

"Leon, you're scaring me. What is this about?" She asked, a slightly hysterical edge entering her voice. But before he could answer, she stepped on something that squealed and gave a wet, sickening crunch beneath her boots.

Gagging slightly, Gwen understood. Taking a steadying breath, she tried for a nonchalant tone. "So I'll just focus on you then and we will never speak of this place once we're done. Yes?"

"Would it help if I suggested you pretend it's one of the games we used to play when we were kids?" Leon asked solicitously. His voice heavy with amusement.

Gwen laughed softly. "This is a good deal more disgusting than catching frogs, Leon."

He laughed, too. "Only to you. I was the one who always had to carry the slimy things!"

Mordred couldn't help the grin that split his face as they pressed deeper into the dark tunnel. He of course knew that Gwen's mother had been a servant in Leon's father's household. That the two had known each other their entire lives. But he hadn't realized that they were such close friends. Was there anyone in the kingdom that wasn't under the beautiful Queen's spell? If he didn't know better, Mordred would have sworn she was a sorceress.

"Set of steps coming up here," Leon warned. "Watch your step down. And from here speak only if necessary. Unless I'm completely mistaken, we're getting close to the vaults. Mordred, can you dim that light a bit once we get to the bottom?"

"Of course," Mordred replied, and followed the words with the requested action once the two knights behind him reached the bottom of the stairs.

The five crept quietly down the hidden passageway. No mean feat considering the armor they were wearing. Reaching a dead-end, Leon whispered back to Gwen, "That's all there is. Is there a trick to opening this door?"

Her words barely a puff of air leaving her lips, she replied, "Yes, there is a lever to the right of the end. It opens a door concealed at the end here. But before we go in, can you hear anything from within the vault?"

Leon leaned in close, shutting his eyes and listening intently. He could hear nothing. Nodding to himself and holding his breath, he pulled on the lever.

The hidden door opened on silent hinges, startling them all. Grateful for the lucky break, they crept into the vault.

The vaults were a series of interconnected rooms all radiating from a large central chamber. Mordred was exceedingly familiar with these rooms thanks to his inventory project with Gaius. Whispering, he suggested that they take up positions at the back of the main chamber. Hidden in the shadows. From there they could most likely incapacitate the invaders quietly. Before they even realized what was happening.

Gwen's guards took position directly in front of the Queen, pointedly ignoring her whispered commands to fan out as ordered. On a barely there sigh, she slowly unsheathed her swords and crouched down. Waiting.

Before too many minutes had passed, they could hear the sounds of battle in the external corridor. Adrenaline surging, the five flexed muscles one at a time. Keeping them limber for the fight ahead.

The invaders reached the locked gate, but with a harshly worded spell, one of the men opened the lock. The invaders swarmed in and quickly shut the heavy gate behind them. There was an audible click as the gate relocked.

Quickly moving out of line of sight from the archers yelling at them, the intruders allowed themselves a moment to relax. Confident that they were nearing their goal. Ignoring the angry knights rattling the gate they moved into the main chamber and started laughing.

One of the men said, "And here we are, my lads! The vaunted vaults of Camelot! Home to everything that genocidal maniac Uther stole from us! Fill up your packs with everything you can find. We'll sort it out later!"

"Oh I don't think you will, Alvarr." Mordred stepped calmly into the torchlight. His face the picture of calm detachment. "You tried this once before, as I recall. It didn't work out too well that time, did it?"

Twelve swords were leveled at Mordred's neck by the time he finished speaking, but a gesture from the man, Alvarr, had the invaders lowering their blades. Alvarr lowered his as well. Head cocked to one side. Inspecting Mordred with the curiosity of an eagle eyeing its prey.

"You have me at a disadvantage, friend. You seem to know me but I don't think I've ever met you before."

"Oh Alvarr, you know me. Come now. Have I changed so much since I was a child? I'll give you a hint. You once took advantage of a traumatized child's affection for the Lady Morgana to convince me to work with you in a plan to steal a certain crystal from this very vault."

Alvarr released the breath he had been holding in a relieved burst. "Mordred! By the Goddess, lad! You had me worried! I don't know how you infiltrated the Knights of Camelot but well done! You can help us clean out the vaults and make our escape! Boys it's fine! He's one of us!"

Turning from Mordred and walking to the nearest shelf, Alvarr opened his sack and started loading treasure in. So utterly confident in himself and in his expectations of Mordred. He never heard Mordred move. Never sensed anything out of the ordinary, until Mordred's blade was at his neck.

"I don't think you heard me the first time. You. Aren't. Doing. This," Mordred ground out between clenched teeth.

Alvarr tensed, lifting his hands and dropping the sack to the floor. "And you're going to stop us, lad? There are eleven other men in here. And they will kill you before you get the chance to kill me. There is no way out for you. Do yourself a favor! Join us! I'll give you one last chance."

Without looking behind him, Mordred spoke a quiet word and an iridescent bubble formed behind his back. A shield. Gaius had taught him this spell after the last attack on the city. It took extreme concentration to maintain. But Mordred was no longer a scared child. He was a Knight of Camelot.

Alvarr didn't see the shield. His back was turned. "Attack, boys!" He yelled.

Gwen's guards didn't understand what the shield was. They only saw eleven armed men coming to attack a Knight. They leapt into action. Putting themselves between Mordred and his attackers. Swords flashing, they bravely pulled the invading Druids' attention away from where Gwen and Leon hid. They were skilled swordsmen. The Knights of Camelot had no equal. But even they struggled with these odds. In the time it took for Gwen and Leon to leap into action, Gwen's guards had killed four of the invading Druids. But then tragedy. Her guards fell, slain by a spell one of the druids spoke.

That Druid died choking on his own blood. One of Gwen's swords through his throat. "Those were good men. Death is too good for you," she growled. With a savage twist, she pulled her sword free and turned to her next opponent. The odds were better now. With Mordred keeping Alvarr at bay, it was six to two. More than fair.

Gwen and Leon put their backs together and despite the close confines of the vault, worked together to dispatch the remaining invaders. They were fools to fight. They should have fallen to their knees and begged mercy. Their leather jerkins were no match for Camelot-forged steel. Leon favored heavy blows with his enormous greatsword. Severing limbs or cleaving his enemies in half. Gwen was lighter. Smaller. Shorter. Not as strong. But she moved like lightning. Stabbing and slicing her enemies with her twirling swords repeatedly until they fell to their wounds.

It was over in minutes. Or had it been hours. Gwen would later not be able to accurately recall. Covered in blood and leaning against each other for support, the Queen and the Knight gasped for air. Then they turned their attention to Alvarr, still held at bay by Mordred's powerful spell and wickedly sharp sword.

Mordred dropped the shield and grabbed the older man by the neckline of his leather armor. Jerked him around to face Gwen and Leon. Leon grinned at the young Knight. "Well done, Sir Mordred!"

Mordred gave his mentor a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, "He must stand trial. He got away last time. There will not be a next time."

Alvarr was spitting in anger. Glaring at the two figures in front of him. "Yes! Let me go to trial, fools! We all know that Arthur is gone. That fool made no secret that he took his army and left! Why do you think we came now? There's nobody to oversee my trial but the luscious Queen Guinevere. And she's notoriously soft." He sneered and sarcastically continued in a seductive growl, "Oh my lovely Queen! I see now that I was wrong! I wish only to serve you for all of my remaining days! Please let me serve you in whatever ways you might desire. It is my fondest wish." His eyes hardened and he resumed using his normal voice. "Women are weak and easily manipulated. This is not the end for me."

The tall knight and Mordred shocked Alvarr then. They laughed! At him! "Do you doubt my charm, fools? I will show you!"

The tall knight actually fell to his knees he was laughing so hard! What was the meaning of this?

Gwen grinned wickedly from behind her visor. Sometimes she loved her life. With a flourish she peeled off her helmet and threw it at a stunned Alvarr's feet. Shaking her head so that her long braid fell down the front of her chest.

With a mocking falsetto she derided the Druid. "Oh my! What a handsome and charming rogue! Why, he didn't want to steal from us! Only to return what was stolen from his people! He didn't mean to kill my Knights! Or to terrorize the citadel! Of course I will spare his life!" Her voice when she next spoke could have cut through stone, "Of course there is nothing here that belongs with the Druids anymore."

At Alvarr's shocked look she laughed scornfully. "Oh. Didn't you know? Arthur returned everything to the Druids Chieftains nearly a week ago. Now that magic is legal they wanted them back. And he's a good man. So he returned them. There's nothing here for you, Alvarr. Nothing but a swift trial and an immediate execution." With exaggerated care she wiped her blades clean on the terrified man's shirt sleeves before giving him a feral smile. "Leon. Take charge of the prisoner. Mordred. Get that door open. Let's take this trash to the dungeon."


	17. Chapter 17

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 17

Racing through the skies, the dragons tried to outrun their bone construct pursuers.

"_We need a plan. Let's get them away from the island entirely. If we go far enough perhaps we'll find the limits of his control over the bones." _Aithusa suggested.

"_It's the obvious response. I agree. But that will effectively remove us from the battle today. What if that's what Elolam wants?" _Kilgharrah was trying to think long-term.

Aithusa gave a huff of embarrassed annoyance. She should have thought about what Elolam was wanting to accomplish rather than focusing simply on reacting to what he had thrown at them. But then again..._"So let's take it a step further. Would he anticipate us thinking that and really wants to keep us here? If we go down this path of guessing what Elolam wants, then it never ends."_

"_So for now we focus on escape and adjust as needed." _Kilgharrah proclaimed.

"**There is no escape from me. You will fall."**

Elolam spoke into their minds. Working to weaken their resolve. To prey upon their fear.

Pointedly ignoring the transparent attempt. The dragons continued their mad flight. But the constructs were gaining on them. Kilgharrah and Aithusa were alive. They were faster and more agile. But eventually they would tire. The constructs would never weaken. Something had to be done.

Her mind made up, Aithusa banked sharply to the left. Ignoring the screams of protestation from Kilgharrah. Racing towards the ruins, she was pleased to see that the constructs all turned to follow her. She was after all, the easier target. She knew that.

Kilgharrah looked on in furious disbelief as his reckless mate acted as a decoy to protect him from the constructs. Racing after her, he was just barely able to use his body to crash two of the constructs into each other. Jumbling their bones and causing them to fall through the air. Moving in for the kill, Kilgharrah followed them down. Savagely anticipating the satisfying crunch of their skulls beneath his mighty talons.

Aithusa raced madly towards the ruins. The remaining construct quite literally on her tail. Her plan was ridiculous. She knew that. But it was the only idea she had so this was going to happen. It had to.

Zipping between the ruined towers to avoid the streams of liquid ice, she raced straight at the largest remaining tower on the island. With a silent prayer she slowed her pace. Allowing her pursuer to get ever closer. Ahead she could see the tower. But she was counting on the construct not having enough of a mind to anticipate her next move.

Calculating quickly, she waited for what she determined to be the last possible minute. Pulling up sharply, she maneuvered her lower legs and pushed off against the tower, using the thrust to propel her up into the skies.

She didn't look back but she could clearly hear what happened next. The construct indeed did not have enough consciousness to calculate and anticipate. It mindlessly pursued its prey. Nothing more. When Aithusa nimbly moved straight up, the construct was unable to react in time. It crashed into the tower at full speed.

With a thunderous crunch, the bones of the ancient dragon crumbled against the stone tower. Momentum propelled the construct through the tower and out the other side. And the damage to the ruined tower was catastrophic. Groaning loudly, the stones of the tower collapsed in slow motion. Burying the bones of the construct beneath tons of cut stone.

Satisfied that the construct was entombed, Aithusa tore after her mate.

"**I will not be defeated so easily, foolish dragons."**

Kilgharrah couldn't believe what he was seeing. As the constructs tumbled towards the ground, they were moving. Changing. Merging. His eyes wide with shock, Kilgharrah roared in anger as he realized that the two dragons had actually joined into a single two-headed monstrosity. A gigantic monster that was using four wings to pull itself out a the fall and rise into the air. Focused entirely on him.

Wheeling quickly, Kilgharrah frantically tried to gain altitude. To out race the monstrous construct. But with two heads working in concert, he was unable to avoid the deadly streams of liquid ice coming from the skeletal jaws. Despite his nimble aerial maneuvers, he was hit. The tip of his right wing encased in ice. The necessary joint unmoving. Barely staying aloft, he still tried to escape his tormentors.

Years with the fiery Morgana, coupled with her own impulsive nature had made Aithusa quite different from other dragons that Kilgharrah had known. Without the influence of the wise and long-term thinking of their kind, she had become reckless. Impetuous. Quick to think and quick to act. At times without thinking things through completely.

Aithusa saw her mighty mate struggling. Saw that he had been hit. Before, the battle had been impersonal. Now she was angry.

Without making a sound so as not to alert the two-headed construct of her presence, Aithusa sped towards the monster. Fury giving the world a red tint. Nobody hurt Kilgharrah. Not on her watch. Not again. Not after she had so nearly lost him.

Folding her wings against her body, Aithusa flew like an arrow. Diving straight down towards the monster. Reaching out, she latched her front talons onto the large joints connecting the front set of skeletal wings to the enormous ribcage. Landing heavily onto the monster's spine, she dug her back talons into the pelvic bone. With a scream and a heavy burst of fire, she pulled at the wings. Trying to separate them from the body of the construct.

Kilgharrah heard Aithusa scream from behind him. Turning, he saw her. He couldn't believe what he saw her doing. She had landed on the construct's back! Had she lost her mind? Wheeling back as quickly as he could with his partially frozen wing, and racing into the jaws of icy death that waited, Kilgharrah thought of nothing but his precious, brave, foolish mate. If they survived this he would... Well he didn't know what he would do. But it would not be pleasant.

As he raced on, one of the heads turned and sent a stream of ice towards him. Angry and scared, Kilgharrah unleashed a giant flame. To his surprise, the flame counteracted the ice. Sublimating it into steam.

A smile stretched along the great dragon's jaws. Well this was interesting.

"_Aithusa! The ice cannot penetrate your fire! Use your fire to protect yourself!"_

"_Then use it to thaw your wing and help me!" _Her angry retort pierced his mind.

Kilgharrah was the last of the ancients. Enormous and powerful and terrifying. And he hadn't thought to thaw his wing. He would never hear the end of this. Turning his head to the side, he sent a spurt of flame at his wing. Smiling when it did indeed melt the ice. Narrowing his eyes at the monstrosity he closed in.

Blocking the increasingly frantic streams of ice as he neared the construct, Kilgharrah reached out to latch onto one of the skulls. Pulling with all of his vast strength he pulled the head free from the spine. Bearing down he pulverized the bone in his strong talons. Dropping it to the ground below.

The neck hung limply, leaving but one remaining. Casually countering the panicked ice being shot at her, the young dragon bared her fearsome fangs and roared a challenge at the construct. Aithusa had seen what Kilgharrah did and changed her focus. Rather than trying to rip the wings off of the construct, she shifted her attentions to the spine. Specifically the join from neck to back. Digging her back talons into the ribs of the construct, she use the bones for leverage and clamped down on the neck. Pulling and tearing at it with her jaws. The bone crumbled in her mouth.

Kilgharrah smiled in pride as Aithusa ferociously attacked the bone dragon. She was beautiful and terrible. And she was losing altitude. Rapidly. Swooping in, Kilgharrah clamped his jaws on the underside of the constructs neck. And together they ripped the neck from its body. With wings held straight out to slow their fall, the two dragons flew higher. Crushing the skull of the remaining construct with savage joy.

The remains of the construct fell to the ground below, shattering into thousands of fragments. Not satisfied with this, in case they managed to reanimate, the two dragons battered against another tower, over and over. Pounding against the stone walls like a battering ram. Again and again they threw themselves at the stone. And finally they succeeded in knocking the tower down onto the ancient bones below.

Landing heavily on the ground, they caught their breath and nuzzled each other. Relieved to be alive.

"_Let's find our humans, mate." _Aithusa was weary but determined.

Before Kilgharrah could signal his agreement, the voice echoed in their minds.

"**Fools. You matter not. And you have been adequately distracted. Witness the destruction of those you love."**


	18. Chapter 18

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 18

The masked men moving in to attack the army were clearly not trained in warfare. Percival could immediately tell. In their uneven movements. In their poor planning. They were wearing leather. There was no way that they could face an armored knight wielding a steel sword and hope to survive.

But they weren't facing the knights. They were behind them. Moving to cut them down while their attention was focused on their skeletal opponents.

Percival would have laughed had it not been so sad. "Fire!" He ordered again, resigned but firm. Sending a flaming line of arrows high up into the air and arcing back to explode as they hit their targets.

The men who were hit exploded into flames. Their panicked screams were terrible to hear. They ran around, flapping their arms and futilely trying to roll on the ground. To smother the flames. But these weren't normal flames. They were borne of magic. And they could not be stopped.

Leheya turned her head. Disliking the scene before her. These were people. They deserved better than this. Even hanging would be kinder than to burn alive. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Percival. He was looking at her with sad eyes.

"I hate this, too. But we have a job to do. Grieve later. Put it away for now. We have lost the element of surprise. They're coming."

Nodding, she turned and nocked another arrow. At Percival's command she and the other archers set fire to their arrowhead. Sighting her target, she waited for the command. Not hesitating to release the projectile at this word. Now was not the time. Later she would pray for these souls.

The masked men quickly closed the distance, rendering the arrows useless. Slinging their bows onto their backs, the druids pulled their close quarters weapons. Spears, daggers, and swords. Percival leveled his sword at the advancing enemy. "For the

love of Camelot!"

"**You're worthless. You're all so worthless. The only way you'll ever become pure is to be cleansed in my fires."**

The terrible voice rang in their minds. Feeding their doubts. How could they defeat a God?

Percival shook his head. "Ignore the enemy! He uses words to manipulate! He would see you destroyed and subservient! Fight for your Goddess! Fight for Camelot!"

The chant spread through the lines like wildfire. "Camelot! Camelot! Camelot!"

And they were engulfed in battle. The only way to tell the difference between friend and foe was the masks hiding the faces of Elolam's forces.

The druids fought valiantly. Their skill and ferocity should have surprised Percival. But he was learning that there was far more to the gentle, forest-dwelling people than he had ever known. But they weren't perfect. They came from seven different clans. They weren't trained to fight as a unit. And their opponents weren't unskilled. Druids were dying. And each one that fell was a personal wound in Percivals' heart. Each one made him sharper. More focused.

"**I am the shadow, the darkness. I am what children fear in the night."**

Ignoring the taunt, Percival moved like the wind amongst the trees. Nimble for such a large man. Swinging his broadsword with an ease that seemed to belie the sword's great weight. Moving throughout the lines he went where he saw that the druids, 'his' druids, most needed help. But though they were hundreds strong, so too were the enemy. And Percival couldn't be everywhere at once. They were evenly matched. Percival's mind stuck on that fact. Something about this was pulling at him. Shaking his head to clear the errant thought, the tall knight redoubled his efforts. This was not the time to puzzle out the seeming coincidence. There were losses on both sides. He needed to be in this moment fully.

The two groups clashed together in a tangle of leather and steel. Leheya twirled and her daggers flashed. She had hunted game in the forests of Camelot for her entire life. Knew that killing a person was no different from killing a deer, when it came down to it.

Go for the throat. End it quickly. Move on to the next. Avoid their attacks. Counter. Spin and kick a knee out. Duck the incoming blade. Lunge forward. Slice the throat. Over and over. Three coming at once. Use magic. Push them away. Immobilize. Then kill. Don't think about it. Just do it. Bury your dagger in the hollow at the base of the throat. Wrench it free. Block the attack. Change your grip. Slice down. Use your whole body in the swing, not just your arm.

Endlessly the litany repeated. Endlessly the enemy came. Wave after wave of the masked attackers. The world shrank to Leheya's immediate vicinity. Moving through instinct alone, she ruthlessly quashed every thought but one. Survive.

His strength was great, but even he had his limits. As time passed and the battle waged, Percival was tiring. But the enemy seemed to have limitless reserves of energy. He prayed that Merlin was having more success than he was.

Percival saw a large group of the enemy surrounding one of the druids and all thoughts of Merlin flew from his mind. His throat constricted when he saw a flash of red hair. His vision narrowed into a small tunnel. Darkness hovering around the edges. When his vision cleared a heartbeat later, everything in Percival's world was red. Roaring, he charged through the ranks. His earlier fatigue washed away in a rushing tide of rage. Contemptuously killing those who would prevent him from reaching her. He saw her using a combination of magic and martial skill. Saw her killing man after man. It didn't matter. They were trying to hurt her. He would stop them.

"**My followers are legion and soon you will be among them."**

The voice startled her. Broke her concentration for just long enough. A powerful kick to her wrist broke the fragile bones and sent the dagger in her right hand flying through the air. Leaving her without the use of her right hand. Using her left hand, she plunged her remaining blade under the mask of her opponent. Through his jaw and into his brain. She yanked it free and turned to face her next attacker, ignoring the fountain of blood spraying on her from her fallen opponent. Focused on this new threat. He was tall. And big. And focused on her. Ignoring the pain in her wrist the lifted her right arm to block his attack. He changed his angle. Sliced her forearm deeply. She ignored that pain, too. This was not the time. Bending her knees slightly she shot out her right foot. Aiming for the head. He pulled back but not quickly enough. His mask broke, smashing his nose. The mask fell from his face. And she looked into the maddened gaze of her attacker's eyes. Desdah. It was her brother.

Dear Goddess they were fighting their own. Their attackers were Druids.

Desdah gave no hint that he recognized Leheya. She tried to reason with him as he pressed the attack. "Desdah! Stop this! It's me! It's your sister! Leheya! Stop this! Please!"

But there was no hesitation. No recognition. He continued. And while she didn't want to kill her own brother, she also wasn't going to let him kill her. She continued to defend against him. Refusing to attack. Repeatedly calling his name and begging him to come to his senses. She could not keep this up indefinitely. There seemed only one way that this could end.

Percival heard her words and changed his grip on his broadsword, bashed Leheya's attacker in the head with the pommel rather than decapitating him as originally planned. Dropping Desdah to the ground in an unconscious heap.

As he looked at her sadly, she saw one of the attackers rushing in behind the brave knight. Leheya didn't hesitate. Time slowed to a crawl. She pushed off. Leapt over her brother's inert form. Twisted around the confused Percival and placed herself between him and the masked man that was about to stab him in the back. Kicked the man in his stomach. Knocking the air from his lungs. Pressed her advantage as the masked man stumbled back, doubled over with pain. Swept his legs from under him. Knocking the attacker to the ground. So similarly to how she had knocked down Percival just that morning. Unlike that time, there was no tender teasing here. No hesitation. She slashed his throat with a single emotionless slice of her sharp dagger. The man's blood sprayed over her like a waterfall. Covering her face and plastering her hair to her head. Spitting blood from her mouth, she ignore the dying man's gurgles. These were their people. And she didn't want to hurt any of them. But she lost all thoughts of mercy when she saw the man coming to kill Percival.

Strong hands tenderly lifted her to her feet. "You're hurt," he breathed, gently examining the deep gash on her arm. Shouted it, "Dammit you're hurt!"

"It doesn't matter. Percival these are Druids! Look! That's my brother!" Crying, she knelt at her brother's crumpled form. Seeing that he was still breathing she gasped. Fumbling at her jerkin, she pulled at the leather ties. Unlacing the front, she took the strong leather strips and began binding her brother's arms behind him. Looking up she saw Percival looking at her strangely. "Don't just stand there! Tell them! We can't kill them! These are our people! He didn't recognize me. Something has taken their minds. We cannot kill them!"

Percival pulled his eyes away and nodded at the fierce woman. She didn't see the contradiction she presented. Covered in blood save for the creamy skin exposed when she unlaced her jerkin. He had just seen her kill a man with a cold, emotionless face, and now there were tears in her eyes as she begged him to prevent more bloodshed. Now was not the time. Later she would deal with what she had seen and done today. And if she needed support he would be there. But for now there was far more battle ahead of them.

Nodding again, Percival tore off down the beach. Quickly he moved down the lines, warning the Druids not to kill their opponents. "Incapacitate them! Do not kill them! They're Druids! Their minds are not their own!"

For the most part, the Druids took the news well. Switching tactics, they began to rely more heavily on their magic. Holding their mindless brethren still with spells while others bound the arms of their fallen clansmen.

Others either didn't hear the commands, or were so overcome with blood lust that they ignored them. Those were quickly stopped by their fellows. And soon up and down the line there were trussed attackers. Fighting against their bonds but well and truly defeated.

Percival looked up the hills towards the heart of the island. He hoped Merlin was having as much luck as he'd had.

"**Fools. You matter not. And you have been adequately distracted. Witness the destruction of those you love."**


	19. Chapter 19

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 19

Gwaine felt compelled to stop his hurried ascent to the ruins above him. Unsure what was causing his hesitation, he ran to the edge of the snow-covered hill and looked out over the battle raging below. His eyes sought out his King. Searching for the golden hair and red cloak of his friend. He quickly found Arthur, leading the charge and cleaving skeletal attackers with mighty blows from the magical sword Excalibur. Satisfied that the king had the battle well in hand, Gwaine started to turn, intending to resume his climb to the ruins. But just before he looked away, he looked on in astonishment as Arthur disappeared. One minute the brave king had been cleaving skeletons in two with his sword and in the next he was simply...gone. Gwaine stared in amazement, surely this wasn't happening. But as the moments passed and Arthur didn't return, he realized that some trickery of Elolam must be at work. Gwaine looked at the men still fighting. Elyan and the knights that had been fighting with Arthur were clearly confused. Unsure of what to do. Hesitating dangerously.

Gwaine didn't stop to examine his actions. Without turning his head he shouted, "Atzinganoi! Come! We hunt skeletons!" Not bothering to see if his allies were with him, Gwaine raced down the hillside and joined the army of Camelot.

Wading through the crowd to the front of the battle lines took Gwaine and the Atzinganoi warriors several minutes. Minutes the knight put to good use. "To me! To me!" He yelled, getting the attention of those around. Relieved to see the Elite Knight who had lead them here, the knights and soldiers surged over to him. He raised his sword to get their focus for a brief moment. "For the love of Camelot!" He shouted, charging into battle. And the men returned the call. A thousand strong. Their gleaming armor shining. The long red capes of the Knights billowing in the wind.

"I'm glad to see you, friend." Elyan said between sword strikes. "But where is Arthur?"

Gwaine shook his head. "I saw him disappear. I believe it to be Elolam's work. Depriving us of our leader. Trying to make us lose the will to fight. It will not work."

Putting his fear for Arthur from his mind, Gwaine focused on the task at hand. Working together as if they had trained for years to do just that, the Army of Camelot and the Atzinganoi waded through the endless ocean of skeletal warriors. Gwaine led the charge. The mantle of leadership so light that in that moment he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. He was simply determined to defeat the enemy.

The blade of his sword moved like lightning. Their enemy was not flesh, so there were no stabbing movements. Only crushing arcs of his blade against raw bone. Gwaine spared a fleeting thought for the tournament mace back in his quarters at home. He would dearly love to have the heavy blunt weapon in his hands today.

The knights and Atzinganoi warriors copied Gwaine's movements. Altered their attacks to match his. The handsome knight was a shining example to over a thousand men, but had no idea. His entire being was caught up in the battle.

Their enemy wasn't actually that hard to defeat. There were no tactics to their attacks. No intelligence or strategy to their actions. The skeletal warriors mindlessly attacked. Eerily quiet. As opposed to a living opponent, there were no battle yells. No taunts. Nothing but the creaking and crunching of their exposed bones. Without grace or thought the skeletons relentlessly crashed upon the trained warriors like a wave against a stone wall. Gwaine could have been confident in that. Could have felt like they would win easily.

Except for one small detail.

Every enemy that was cut down simply reconstructed. Came back into the battle reformed and deadly. The army of Camelot and the Atzinganoi warriors fought with honor. They fought bravely. But their energy wasn't limitless. And his men were dying.

"**I'm the only one worthy of your devotion! Me!"**

Gwaine jumped in surprise at the booming voice in his mind and made a rude gesture into the skies. Earning a laugh from the Atzinganoi and curious looks from Elyan and the other soldiers and knights of Camelot.

"Ignore it, lads!" Gwaine ordered with a smirk. "If he were so high and mighty he would be here himself instead of using dusty old bones to do his work!"

With renewed zeal, the troops continued to fight. But in a short time their adrenaline burst left them and their movements became slower. They had been fighting for hours and were quickly losing their energy.

Elyan turned to Gwaine. "We can't keep this up. Something has to change. The men are wearing out."

Gwaine shook his head. "We only have to last long enough to allow Merlin to do whatever it is that he's going to do."

"And what of Arthur?" the darkly handsome knight asked quietly. Self-recrimination and a desperate fear making his voice shake. "I swore to protect him and he's gone! What if he's..."

"Don't even think it!" Gwaine growled at his friend threateningly. "He is the best of us. The bravest. The best swordsman. His instincts are honed. He is smart. Don't worry about him. Pity whatever it is that he's up against."

"**Aren't you tired? Aren't you so very tired? All you have to do is worship me and this will all be over. Won't you make this easier for yourself?"**

With a roar of frustrated anger, Gwaine crushed the skull of a defeated skeletal warrior under his heavy boots and shouted to the skies, "Sod off! You will not win this day! We will destroy your skeletal army!"

"**You fight for a goddess you don't even worship!"**

"These people love her. From what I've seen of you She is more worthy of devotion!" He replied. Amused in a small corner of his mind that he was yelling at a God.

"**Love? Don't be na****ïve****. Love is just another way to give someone else power over you."**

Elyan and Gwaine shared a look and laughed outright at that notion. Perhaps someone who wasn't familiar with Arthur and Gwen or Merlin and Morgana could believe that. But not them. They had seen true love. Seen that it empowered both people while taking nothing from either.

Gwaine thought of the enchanting Purah and smiled. He wouldn't call it love, not yet, but there was definitely something there that invited further exploration. And not all love was romantic in nature. Love for family. Love for Camelot and her sovereigns. There was also the love he had for his fellow knights. For his friends on the council, Gaius and Morgana. His oldest friend, Merlin. The love that the followers of the Old Ways had for their Goddess. Whatever this Elolam was preaching, love was the last thing he would call it.

Something hadn't happened while he was yelling at Elolam. The skeleton with the crushed skull hadn't reconstructed. And Gwaine realized Elolam had nearly distracted him enough to prevent him from learning of the skeletal army's weakness. Nearly. But not entirely.

"Crush the skulls! They cannot come back without their heads!" He yelled out to the soldiers. And the word spread through the ranks.

Rejuvenated again, a thousand warriors began to crush the skulls of the attacking skeletons. And though they moved more slowly than they had at the beginning of the battle. They began making real progress for the first time.

"**Fools. You matter not. And you have been adequately distracted. Witness the destruction of those you love."**


	20. Chapter 20

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 20

"Mother? Is that really you? How can this be happening?" Confusion was sliding across Arthur's mind. Leaving him a fog.

"Oh my darling son, I found you!" She smiled serenely at him.

"But I was...I was in a battle." Arthur was having a hard time remembering. His head ached and a faint clapping sound was distracting him. "Wasn't I?"

"I saved you. You're safe here. With me."

"But how?" Arthur was struggling to understand.

"You would have died. There is no way to defeat Elolam. He is far too powerful. I couldn't let you die in vain. I brought you here. To save you. So that you would have a chance to learn the truth." Her skin was luminous. Her eyes so warm. So loving.

"What truth?" Arthur leaned forward to hear her soft voice.

"The Goddess lies. She has always lied. She is no benevolent deity. She is evil." Ygraine's voice was sad. Her words dripping with regret.

"But Merlin. Morgana," he started to sputter. But she interrupted.

"Merlin has been poisoned by Morgana and the Goddess's lies. Surely you can see the truth of this."

The clapping grew louder. Arthur shook his head in denial. "No, Mother. I don't believe it. I've seen for myself that Morgana has changed. She is once again the sister I thought I had lost. You're wrong."

"That witch is no sister to you. She may share your father's blood but she is nothing like you. She has dark powers that no person should hold. You've seen for yourself the evil she wrought. The horrible things she did. She did those things with magic. Your father was right all along. Magic is wrong. Unnatural. It does not belong in the hands of men and women."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at that. "No. Merlin has magic and he is the best man I have ever met. He has saved my life more times than I can even count. His loyalty is unquestionable."

"Is it really?" She asked. "Did he not lie to you for nearly ten years? And what made him suddenly reveal his gifts?"

"Love, actually." Arthur replied. "He revealed them to save Gaius. He sacrificed his secret to save his mentor. Further proof of his nobility."

Ygraine's eyes had tears in them. "Oh my boy you still don't see. Do you? He has used you all along. It is not his fault. No human should be able to wield the power of the Gods. It corrupts and twists them. He only revealed his powers to you after you had come to trust him completely. He preyed upon your goodness."

"What are you saying?" Arthur asked. Something wasn't right but he couldn't tell what. His head felt full of wool. And the relentless clapping was getting louder.

Ygraine shook her head. "Merlin and Morgana have brought you here under false pretenses. They are trying to sacrifice you to their bloodthirsty Goddess. They want to kill everyone in the kingdom that doesn't have magic."

"But what of Elolam?" Arthur asked in a small voice.

Ygraine's smile was beautiful. "He is the one true God. The only way to save your kingdom is to bow at his feet and give yourself to him. Give your kingdom to him. Only he has the power to defeat this Goddess."

"I've never worshipped any God. And my kingdom is healthy and happy." Arthur argued.

"Is it? You've had unending conflict with those that worship that evil Goddess."

"But that was Camelot's fault. Not theirs. We were the aggressors." He was starting to wonder what was happening.

"No my sweet boy. Your father was on a noble crusade to rid the land of evil. You do him a great disservice by throwing away his life's work. He would be so disappointed in you."

Arthur grew angry. "I know. He told me himself. But I don't regret my actions. Camelot belongs to all of her citizens."

"You poor noble thing. So good that you see only goodness in others. If my life hadn't been stolen by vile sorcery I could have protected you better. I blame myself for trusting that witch Nimueh. For not seeing sooner that she was no friend of Camelot. It is too late for me. But not for you! You must give yourself to Elolam to save our kingdom!"

She was so beautiful. She looked like a dream come to life. He was so grateful she had saved him. That she was taking care of him. That she had shown him the truth.

"How do I save Camelot?" He asked. The clapping was getting so loud.

Ygraine looked at him with a small smile. "You need only sit there, my sweet boy. I will do the rest." Gliding across the ruined tower chamber with regal steps, she held out her graceful left hand in entreaty. Her pale blue and white gown floating delicately across the uneven stones of the floor.

Arthur's eyes locked with hers. The exact same shade of blue as his own. Closer she came. Arthur smiled dreamily and found himself holding out his hand to her. Reaching for her.

In the back of his head the clapping sound grew deafening. Shaking his head he tried to clear it. But the clapping grew louder still. Became distinct. He could hear that the sound was actually words, now.

Trap! Trap! Trap! Trap! Trap!

His instincts were screaming at him. Get up! This is a trap! This is not real! GET UP!

His head finally cleared, he looked back up at his mother and had just enough time to raise his sword to deflect the dagger that arced towards his heart.

Leaping to his feet, the king took a defensive posture and looked closely at his mother. "Mother? What are you doing?"

With a shriek of rage, Ygraine rushed towards him again. Dagger extended. Aimed again at his heart.

Arthur deflected the blow and shoved her forcefully across the room. Looked closely at the being in front of him. He wouldn't think of it as his mother any longer. It merely wore her face.

The shade of Ygraine saw the change in him. Saw that he had somehow broken the enthrallment. Her eyes changed then, became red. Her teeth extended into sharp points. Her golden hair faded to white. Spoke with a masculine voice that was ugly coming from her face. **"Fool! This could have been so easy. A willing sacrifice! Now we will do this the hard way!"**

Arthur held Excalibur in front of him. "Stay back, foul beast! Your plan has been foiled!"

The shade laughed at him. **"You think this is my plan? This was merely a convenient way to deprive your army of leadership and gain a willing sacrifice! Do you know how long you've been here? I've held you here for hours! The battle is nearly over! You are defeated!"**

Arthur roared with anger and rushed over to the shade. Determined to end this. The being move with shocking speed. Crawling up the walls of the room like a spider and laughing mockingly at the King.

"**It was all too easy. Still a little boy missing his mommy. You think yourself fit to rule? You aren't fit to be anything but a sacrifice!"**

"You should not have used her in this way. You will die for this." Arthur promised.

"**Do you think a sword can kill a shade? This body is dead! You can do nothing!"**

Skittering further up the wall, the shade spit green ichor at Arthur. He nimbly dodged the attack, noting that the stone where the venom had landed was bubbling and dissolving.

The battle began in earnest. With the shade spewing ichor from high up on the walls and Arthur avoiding the venom while looking for a way to reach the shade. He noticed that it always retreated from where he dodged. Looking at the room he saw an ancient table pushed up against one of the walls. Eyes glittering with the song of battle, he slowly and methodically herded the shade towards that wall. Waiting until the foul thing was poised above the wall exactly where he wanted it.

Arthur gave a feral smile as he closed the gap. Using the table as a springboard, he leapt into the air. Pouncing on the shade like a wolf. Growling, he thrust Excalibur into the thing's heart.

The shade fell from the wall and screamed in disbelief and rage. Writhing on the floor.

Arthur leaned forward and whispered in a dangerously calm voice. "This is no normal sword, Elolam. You underestimate what can be created when magic is used for good. For instance, enchanted swords that can kill even the undead."

"**Fool. You matter not. And you have been adequately distracted. Witness the destruction of those you love."**

The malevolent presence faded from the shade. Returning the appearance to his mother's. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the King. "Arthur," she breathed. "Thank you."

Nerveless fingers dropped Excalibur to the floor with a clatter. Tears fell from Arthur's eyes and he collapsed on his knees by her side. This was really her. Dying again. And this time it was his own blade that had done the damage. "Mother! I'm so sorry! Come back!" His voice broke. "Please don't leave me again!"

One delicate hand raised to caress his cheek. Her skin was paper like and so cold. "I never left you, my dear boy. And now you've saved my soul. I'm so proud of you."

"Mother! I love you!" He cried raggedly. Hugging her to his chest and rocking her gently. Convulsing with pain and loss. Agonized sobs wracking his powerful body.

Her eyes closed and her final words were little more than a sigh escaping her lips. "Goodbye, Arthur. I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 21

Battle engulfed the island. While their forces weren't actively losing the battle. They could hardly call barely staying alive winning, either. Prevented from reaching the Rowan tree by a wall of flame, the sorcerers now faced an enormous fiery being that attacked them from behind. With a slash from its huge fiery sword, dozens of the sorcerers were cut down. Their lives snuffed out.

The being stood easily fifteen feet tall, taller if one took into account the obsidian horns curving out dramatically from its forehead. Equal parts beast and man, in appearance; the being had cloven hooves beneath goat-like legs, and a long tail. It held its flaming sword in claws and snarled at them with a wolf-like snout. But it had arms and a torso like a man. And above the beastly snout, very human and intelligent eyes glared at them malevolently. Its skin moved. Black plates sliding over a molten metal skin. Where in another animal there might be hair or fur covering its legs, tipping its tail, and making up its large mane, on this beast they seemed to be living flame.

The heat was rolling off of it in visible waves. Merlin and his allies were packed into the courtyard with nowhere to run. The creature seemed in no hurry to kill the sorcerers, as it burned the bodies of the poor souls it had killed and ingested the ash with an air of supreme satisfaction. The remaining sorcerers pressed back towards the wall of flame, desperately trying to get away from the huge monster.

"An ifrit!" Vadoma's shocked yell pulled all eyes to the Atzinganoi seer. "Link quickly! Give me your energy! No, not you, Emrys! Not you Morgana!"

Grateful for the order, for someone who knew what they were facing, the Druids and Atzinganoi sorcerers immediately linked together; funneling their power to their leaders. The Atzinganoi funneled their energy to Purah. Then the Druid Chieftains and Gaius linked with Purah, the seer's second-in-command funneling their combined power to Vadoma.

The effect on the woman was instantaneous. Floating several inches off the snowy cobblestones, she appeared weightless. Her silver hair floating around her as if she were underwater. Her black eyes snapped open and she pointed her staff at the ifrit.

With a voice that sounded like hundreds of people speaking as one, she ordered Merlin and Morgana to continue on. "Go. Go now and find Elolam. We will take care of putting out this fire."

"**I'll burn you. I'll burn you all."**

Vadoma's laughter was terrifying as she responded to Elolam's threat and began her battle with the giant fire demon.

Merlin and Morgana shared a quick glance before nodding as one. They trusted their allies and knew that they were incredibly powerful. They turned their attention to the wall of flames blocking the entrance to the courtyard where the Rowan grew.

Morgana extended her senses, feeling for the wells that had, she remembered, provided fresh water to the inhabitants of the island. Locating one just on the other side of the flames, she linked quickly with Merlin. Extending their staves in the direction of the well, they pulled water from its depths. The water gushed from the well like a geyser. Shooting up into the air fifty feet and dousing the flames with a sizzle and a thick cloud of steam.

They could hear the beast scream as Vadoma attacked. But they put that battle behind them. They had a more important task.

Together, they passed through the wall of steam and stepped into the central courtyard. Once the most holy site to the Old Religion. Racing towards the Rowan, they extended their staves once again, gathering up all of their power and prepared to unleash it on the ancient tree.

"**It appears that I will have to take care of you two myself."**

Rising from the roots of the tree there grew a large black form. Seeming to be equal parts black tar and greasy smoke, he rose at least thirty feet tall. Turning glowing red eyes on the two sorcerers, he smiled. Baring pointed teeth dripping with black poison. This was Elolam in his true form. It had to be.

Merlin and Morgana shifted their focus immediately and hurled a giant bolt of pure energy at Elolam. Intent on destroying the dark God before he could do any more damage.

But he simply laughed and dissolved, allowing the bolt to pass harmlessly through him. The energy smashed into one of the ruined towers, which exploded into fine dust on impact.

He turned then, and shot bolts of black energy towards the sorcerers as he moved away from the tree. They dove aside, narrowly avoiding the blast. Separated, they ran in opposite directions. Depriving Elolam of a single target. As they ran, they flung bolt after bolt or white energy at the God in rapid succession. He wasn't able to dodge them all. And the few that hit had a large impact. Those places where he was hit with the pure power were made solid. Resulting in a horrifying patchwork of tar, smoke, and black rock.

Turning his attention to Merlin, Elolam advanced on his chosen prey.

"**You will give me what is mine or I will take it as is my right! I am superior! Who are you to challenge a God?"**

"I'm Merlin! And you're going to be very sorry you came here!" Merlin shouted. "This land does not belong to you. It belongs to us! And the Goddess who loves us!" He shot wave after wave of energy at the dark God as he retreated further into the ruins. Intent only on drawing the monstrosity away from Morgana.

"**Foolish Goddess. Sharing power with worthless beings like you. When you're under my control this 'magic' will be a thing of the past."**

"You would take us against our will! Turn us into monsters! We will never choose to serve you! We have free will!" Merlin only half paid attention to what he was actually saying. The majority of his focus was on evading Elolam and formulating a plan of attack.

"**Free will? Of course you have free will! Love me or burn for eternity. It's entirely your choice."**

While Merlin distracted Elolam, Morgana crept up behind him. Aiming carefully, she unleashed bolts of energy at each of the places that were now solid. But he heard her approach. Turned with impossible speed and grabbed her around the hips in one foul hand. Pinning her arms to her sides. Lifting her to his face. His claws raking her sides and piercing her skin.

"**Morgana. How glad I am to see you again. I had you once, High Priestess, but you managed to escape before my work was complete. You will not be so fortunate this time. I will make you mine!"**

Morgana spit at the God. Furious with herself for falling into his trap.

"**Now now. Is that any way to treat an old lover?" **He leered at the Priestess and leaned close, his fetid breath rolling across her in waves.

"Stay away from me you foul monster! I have never been yours and I will never belong to you!"

He opened his jaws and extended a long black tongue, licking Morgana's chest and neck thoroughly. Causing her to retch. **"Oh but you're wrong, little Priestess. I had you every night while you lived here with me. You thought those were dreams. But I assure you, those nights were quite real. You moaned and writhed beneath me like the wanton you are. I am looking forward to resuming our affair. Your little bodyguard can watch, if he promises to behave."**

Morgana screamed in rage. "No! It was never you in my dreams! It was only Merlin!"

"**Merlin? This same Merlin that even now is climbing that tower and planning on ambushing me? Well now isn't that interesting."**

Morgana paled when she realized her mistake. She had revealed that Merlin was far more than her bodyguard. He was a weapon that could be used against her. And she was a weapon that could be used against him, in turn.

Turning his head to a darkened walkway above him, Elolam taunted Merlin. Who he knew was hidden in the shadows, ready to pounce. **"Worship me and when you die you can sit at my side for eternity. I might even stop what I'm about to start."**

With his free hand, Elolam ripped Morgana's robes from her body. Leaving deep gouges in her fair skin from his claws. At her screams of pain, the God merely laughed. **"Such a prize," **he taunted. Licking her skin and laughing at her helpless struggles.

"_Morgana!" _Merlin screamed at the sight of his bleeding, terrified wife.

"_Don't fall for it! Don't let him know where you are! Move! Get behind him! I will be fine!" _She ordered. Even in his mind, her tone brooked no disobedience. _"End this!"_

Merlin nodded. Hating himself for agreeing with her plan. Moving stealthily across the walkway and descending through a tower.

As Merlin moved into position, Elolam enjoyed himself. Artistically, he cut swirling patterns and designs into Morgana's creamy skin. Carving runes of his power into her flesh. Her blood and tears giving him a nearly sexual satisfaction. But it wasn't enough. Merlin completely dismissed, Elolam lost himself in his twisted ministrations, carving every exposed inch of her skin and preparing to do far worse.

Merlin acted before Elolam could violate Morgana any further. Stepping out from the shadows with a primal roar, Merlin pointed his staff at the God and unleashed raw power. Engulfing the god in blinding white light. Where he had been hit before, the light burned away the stone, leaving nothing but ash. And where he was still tar and smoke, he became solid.

Screaming, Elolam flung Morgana away like a rag doll. Certain that she would bleed to death in moments, he focused again on Merlin. This bodyguard was proving persistent.

Their battle took them across the ruined temple and beyond. Onto the snow-covered hillside, they fought. Merlin leading Elolam away from Morgana once again. But unlike the last time, this time they were in constant communication. He was giving her time to heal. She was his secret weapon.

Merlin moved to a cliff edge and faced Elolam. Smiling, he pointed his staff at the God. "It's time for you to die! You will not destroy our Goddess!" He yelled.

"**I will be the only God on this world! All others will be destroyed. One by one. Do you think your puny Goddess is the first? Fool! She is but the latest in a long line!"**

But as Elolam talked, Morgana got into position. Pointing her staff, she unleashed not a bolt of power, but a massive gust of wind. The plan was to knock the God over the edge of the cliff, giving them a precious few moments to send a combined bolt of power at his falling form. But again, he sensed her presence. Turned at the last second with a shocked look on his face. Leaping into the air he avoided her attack. Lunged at her.

But she wouldn't be caught so easily again. And now Elolam again fought both sorcerers at once.

Merlin fairly flew across the white hills. Shooting bolts at the God in such rapid succession that they seemed a solid blast. He was so beautiful. So graceful. His sleekly muscled body easily maneuvering across the rocky hillside. The sight startled Morgana and pulled her attention away from Elolam. The dark God saw his chance and took it. Reaching out he once again grabbed Morgana with one clawed hand. But this time he didn't bother tormenting her. This time he knew that Merlin was his true enemy. And he knew exactly how to most hurt the little sorcerer.

"**Fool. You matter not. And you have been adequately distracted. Witness the destruction of the one you love."**

Enjoying Merlin's screams demanding that he stop, Elolam lifted the wildly struggling Morgana high into the air. With a crushing grip, Elolam squeezed the High Priestess. Crushing both her staff and her bones in his punishing grip. Laughing maniacally, he flung her lifeless body over the cliff and into the icy waters of the lake with a mighty throw.

Merlin called for Morgana in his mind. _"Morgana. Are you well? I wish I could take that pain away. I'm so sorry you've been hurt so badly! Will you be able to rejoin the fight? Don't try to come back in if it's too painful. He must certainly believe you're dead." _Merlin was worried about the pain that his wife must be suffering. _"Love? Talk to me. I need you to talk to me."_

But she isn't there. _"Morgana. Please, talk to me."_

Silence met his call.

"_Morgana?" _His call became desperate. He screamed her name. "MORGANA!"

But still there was no reply.

This wasn't supposed to be possible.

The world closed in on Merlin in that terrible moment. The color leached from everything around him. A deafening silence roared in his mind where Morgana's voice should be.

Merlin fell to his knees in disbelief. Morgana. The other half to his soul. Was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 22

Merlin knelt in the snow on the hillside and fought against the facts before him. Morgana couldn't be dead. They were immortal. He had seen her come back from torture that should have killed her just a short time ago. No, this had to be another of Elolam's tricks.

But despite his frantic calls, Morgana didn't respond. Merlin was nearly catatonic, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his ears to block out the triumphant Elolam's gloating laughter and an eerie scream that he didn't recognize. His calls for her were desperate. Plaintive. Unanswered. And doubt entered his heart. Was she really gone? What if the only thing that can kill someone made immortal by a god is another god?

Elolam didn't come after him, clearly relishing in Merlin's despair. Confident in his victory.

He didn't want to accept what he knew to be the truth. Nothing but death itself could keep Morgana from him. Even when she slept he could feel her presence, a small bundle of warmth in the corner of his mind. If she was gone from his mind... Reluctantly he made the final connection. She must truly be dead.

Rage, grief, and despair filled Merlin. Consumed him utterly. Losing Morgana broke him. He lost control. And with nothing anchoring him, reminding him that he was human, he tapped into the heart of his powers for the first time.

His eyes snapped open. But instead of their normal dark blue, they were solid gold. Not the flash of gold that came from casting a spell. But completely golden. Shining with light in the way that Vadoma's glittered with pure blackness.

Using his staff to push himself to his feet, he called for Kilgharrah. For the first time without words. Using only his will and his power.

Compelled, the Great Dragon swooped down and Merlin leapt onto his back. Kilgharrah saw the Dragonlord's eyes and flinched. His friend may yet be somewhere at the heart of the being that commanded him, but Kilgharrah could see no sign of him. There was no recognition when he had seen Kilgharrah. No acknowledgement at all. In fact, there was no expression at all on Merlin's face. If there had been something, anything there, rage, fear, or despair, Kilgharrah would have felt better. But this expressionless mask terrified the great dragon.

"_Aithusa, stay clear. I am compelled by this man. But I do not believe him to be Merlin. Not any longer."_

Aithusa had seen Morgana's death as they had come in after their fight with the bone dragons. Her keening cries filled the skies. Only her mate's compulsion from Merlin had stopped her from racing towards Elolam and exacting her revenge. Something was wrong with Merlin. Morgana's death had changed him.

Terrified for Kilgharrah and heartsick with loss, she moved towards the beach trying to avoid whatever was coming next. Moving into position to protect the humans there should the need arise.

In a voice like thunder, Merlin commanded Kilgharrah to fly to the centre of the island. He ignored Elolam completely. He no longer cared to engage the God in battle. He was beyond that, now.

He pointed his staff at the tree. At the heart of the corruption. He had been distracted from his original mission. Elolam had drawn him away from this tree. They had been so close. If they'd ignored the God and attacked the tree as they had planned, Morgana would still be alive. Elolam had stopped them then. But he would not stop Merlin now.

With a soundless yell like an avalanche. Like stampeding horses. Like a whirlwind. Merlin let loose an incredibly thick beam of pure power. The blindingly white beam seared the eyes of all who saw it. It slammed into the base of the rowan and like a volcano's eruption, the center of the island exploded into a smoking crater. A huge plume of dust and smoke rising into the air in a mushroom cloud. A small grey form was thrown out of the crater and crashed onto the beach. Rolling to a stop.

The skeletons fell into heaps of bone.

The ifrit sputtered out.

The walls of Arthur's prison faded and he found himself kneeling on the battlefield. Alone and dazed. At his return, the army cheered. His elite knights, his friends, came up to him, each put a hand on his shoulders or back. Offering silent support to their leader.

Emotionless. Resolute. Unaware that he had just single handedly destroyed over half of the island. Uncaring that only by sheer luck had he avoided killing every single one of his allies. Merlin ordered Kilgharrah to land by the grey form. This, he realized, was finally the true physical form of Elolam. The giant construct he had previously fought had been just another illusion.

Merlin walked up and stood in front of the fallen God. Elolam looked like he once had been human in appearance. But that must have been long ago. He appeared to be an ancient man. He wore dingy robes that may have at one point been white. His skin was grey and papery. Wrinkled. He had long untamed grey hair and a long bedraggled beard. His eyes were solid red, and his teeth were pointed, decayed and fetid. But other than those two signs of his evil, he appeared almost pitiable.

Merlin no longer had the capacity to feel pity. Or anything else.

Vadoma and the Chieftains staggered over to stand behind Merlin. Linking hands and forming a semicircle. Behind them came the surviving sorcerers, both Atzinganoi and Druid forming another semicircle behind their leaders. Kilgharrah and Aithusa stood on the beach as well. Flanking Merlin. Tensed and poised for action.

Arthur and the army of Camelot led the Druid & Atzinganoi warriors to the outside. Forming a final semicircle. Nearly two thousand men and women had walked across the land bridge early that morning. The battle had a heavy toll. Nearly five hundred brave men and women had died. Staining the snow red.

Elolam's body was dying, not even he could withstand a blast like that. Barely able to lift his head. But even still, he taunted the warlock. His voice small and weak. "Suffer, little warlock. Suffer for the remainder of your worthless days. You can never truly defeat me. And I've killed your precious Priestess. Your Goddess will soon follow. You are beaten."

Merlin didn't speak. Didn't blink those golden eyes. Didn't give any indication he had heard Elolam's taunt. He merely lifted his staff and prepared to render final judgement.

"_Oh will he ever shut up?" _The voice spoke directly into Merlin's mind. As welcomed as the first day of spring. A balm on his soul.

And with the voice, Merlin's humanity returned. colour returned to the world. His heart beat again. His eyes returned to their deep blue colour.

He stood in shock for a moment, clinging to his staff for support as relief and joy crashed through him. During that moment, Elolam misinterpreted his staggering opponent as being too weak to continue. The god gleefully prepared the last trick up his sleeve. His escape.

Merlin could barely think, let alone speak. _"I thought I'd lost you. Are you...do you need anything? Do you need help? What can I do?"_

"_I'm completely fine. I'll give you all the details later, but trust me. I'm completely well and in no way do I need help. I just need a few more minutes and I'll rejoin you. I'm sorry that when...well when I died, that I couldn't talk to you. I hope you didn't worry too much." _Her voice held a wealth of love and amusement.

Merlin nearly laughed out loud at that. _"Worry? Nope. Not at all. I certainly didn't lose my mind and destroy half of the island. Not in the slightest. But in all seriousness. Hurry. I need to see you."_

"_You WHAT? Nevermind. Tell me later. I'll be with you in a moment. You know how I like to make a dramatic entrance. Patience, my love."_

Chuckling, Merlin stood to his full height and walked closer to Elolam. The warlock's brown cloak billowed in the cold wind. His black hair and beard were sprinkled with quickly melting snowflakes, glittering like diamonds in the afternoon light. He stood proudly. Looming over Elolam. And he smiled at the God. "Still haven't learned, have you? I. Won't. Let. You. Win." He growled at the tiny god at his feet.

Elolam was honestly confused. This human should be falling apart. Not smiling like that. Certainly not threatening him. Who WAS this champion of the Triple Goddess? Why had he not heard that Camelot had a powerful warlock in their court? Something was terribly wrong. His escape plans momentarily forgotten, the dying God tried desperately to find out where he had gone wrong. What had changed.

On the beach, Vadoma, Gaius, and the Chieftains began to chant. Praise and love for their Goddess. And Elolam winced.

All of the Atzinganoi and Druids joined the chant. And Elolam writhed in pain.

The water in the lake bubbled. Churned. And out of the water rose Morgana. Whole. Perfect. Gowned in white. Crowned with a wreath of white roses. Bathed in silver light. Her staff held in one delicate hand. With slow, deliberate steps she walked across the surface of the water as Elolam squealed in denial. "No! This cannot be! I killed you, witch! I know I did! I felt your bones crushed beneath my claws!"

Morgana reached dry land and continued her measured steps. Bare feet barely touching the sand. Silver anklets making small tinkling chimes with each sedate step. Through the soldiers at the edge of the water. Through the sorcerers in front of them. Through the leaders of the magic tribes. She didn't stop until she reached her husband's side.

Reaching out, they embraced and shared a deep and loving kiss as Elolam howled his disbelief and their troops cheered. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, the High Priestess turned towards Elolam. "I'm afraid you didn't kill me nearly enough," Morgana replied politely. As if instead of a battlefield this were a drawing room.

Merlin groaned at her terrible joke. _"Really? That's the best you could come up with?"_

"_Hey! I just DIED. Forgive me for not being my normal, witty self just yet."_

Before Elolam could reply, a massive golden Dragon appeared far overhead, drawing everyone's attention with its fierce roar. Swooping down from the skies and delicately landing directly behind Merlin and Morgana, its shape shimmered, coalescing into the Goddess Herself. Not old and bent, as Merlin had last seen her. But young and vibrant, as she had been in the beginning.

"**Elolam!"** She called in a voice like thunder. Like a typhoon. **"Interloper! Misguided monster who would seek to challenge what is mine! These are my lands. My people. Albion is a verdant land. We have no need for a vengeful desert god here! You will never hold these lands. You will never have these people. For your crimes here I consign you to oblivion!"**

Elolam howled once again. "No! How is this possible! This should not be happening!" Desperately he began the spell that would allow him to escape.

Merlin and Morgana pointed their staves at the fallen god. The Goddess placed a hand on each of them. Poured her power into them. And the combined power of nearly seven hundred sorcerers aided by their Goddess blasted into Elolam. Destroyed him utterly. In a moment it was over. There was nothing to indicate he had ever been there save a perfectly round disk on glass on the beach. The result of the heat in the power leveled at the fallen god.

Everyone on the beach, human and dragon alike, knelt in reverence for their Goddess.

She shrank, then. Until she was just barely taller than Merlin. And he could finally see her face. She was achingly, indescribably beautiful. Her deep brown skin and white hair glowed. Her eyes were solid gold. Merlin did not know, but they looked exactly as his had while he destroyed the island.

"Is it really over? Is he dead?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, child. He is gone forever." The Goddess replied, using a human voice.

"But what of his followers?" Merlin asked. "What will become of them?"

"Some will come to their senses. Those here that had their minds taken against their will, most certainly. Some will continue to worship him. But he will no longer appear before them. In time, without his presence, the message will change and dilute. Some may go to other Gods or Goddesses. Some may be like many in Albion and eschew worship entirely."

She smiled and continued, "But that is not for you to concern yourself with. Humanity is so resilient. So incredible. Those people will be fine now that his vile presence has been removed from this plane. Though your concern does you credit. Oh my children, I must say thank you. Two small words, and yet they contain all that I can possibly say. You have saved not only me, but all of Albion. I am so very proud of you both."

Her face grew more serious, but her golden eyes crinkled at the edges, betraying her humour. "There is one more task ahead of you. You have the golden acorn. But do not plant it today. When you are ready to rebuild the island and my temple, bring it with you. Plant it on a joyous occasion. Let it begin as it should continue."

Silent tears streamed from both Merlin and Morgana's eyes as they nodded their assent to Her wishes. Awestruck, they tried to kneel at her feet. But the Goddess put a hand under each of their chins and urged them to stand. She kissed them each on the mouth. Chastely and sweetly. "Farewell, my golden children. You have served me well. Remember that I am always with you. In your hearts. Love well."

Both Merlin and Morgana stood entranced. Hands clasped. Smiling.

The Goddess turned and regally approached Vadoma. Reached out a hand and tucked a loose strand of silver hair behind the seer's ear. She enveloped the seer in a tight hug and spoke quiet words into her ear. Everyone, even Merlin and Morgana looked in awe at the seer and the Goddess. Noticing for the first time that the bronze-skinned seer and the Goddess looked quite similar.

The Goddess stepped away from Vadoma, reaching out and wiping the tears from the seer's black eyes. She then kissed her, as well.

Finally She walked over to Arthur. The stunned King fell to his knees before Her. Smiling down at the King, She said, "Arise, Arthur Pendragon. The One True King of Albion."

Arthur stood shakily to his feet. Tears falling from his eyes. Ruthlessly he dashed them away. "I have never been given to worship. I was not raised in the Old Ways. Your Ways. But what we did here today. You are worth it."

The Goddess smiled at the proud, noble man in front of her. He was a good king. A good leader. "Arthur Pendragon. I know the foul treachery that Elolam used to try to make you his. You were so strong. So brave. I want you to know. Ygraine is happy. And so proud of you. She loves you, child. As do I. Though you did not know my love, it has always been there. You have been sheltered in my heart from the moment you took your first breaths. And you are special, Golden King. You are so special to me that I sent two of my most precious children to protect you. To love you. To be your family. Arthur, though you have defeated your enemy today, this is not the end of your trials. It is vitally important that you unite this land. Unite Albion. As all who live in Camelot are truly equal, so too must be all of the peoples in this land. It is up to you."

Arthur placed a fist over his heart and bowed, "I vow to fight unto my last breath to make it so."

She reached out and kissed the King softly. Leaving him dazed.

She turned from him then and faced the rings of her followers. "Bless you all. Know that I shelter you and hold you in my heart. That you are all worthy of my love. Remember this in your dealings with each other."

The assembled host vowed to do so. For this day and all days to come.

The Goddess transformed once again into the enormous golden dragon. "Kilgharrah! Aithusa!" She yelled. "Fly with me, my children!"

The two dragons gave an answering roar of triumph. And together, the three took to the skies.


	23. Chapter 23

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

CHAPTER 23

In the aftermath of the battle for the Triple Goddess, the combatants felt both jubilant and devastated. They had lost so many of their friends. Nearly a full quarter of the brave men and women who had crossed the land bridge that morning would never return home to their families. And yet, everyone who fought had been happy to lay down their lives to defeat Elolam. They had not walked in to the battle blindly.

Though drained to the point of exhaustion, the sorcerers worked together throughout the late afternoon and into the evening to respectfully and solemnly perform rites for those who hadn't survived. Morgana thought to herself that these five hundred men and women who even now were being laid to rest would perhaps continue to guard the island in the afterlife. It was a lovely thought, but she knew it would be cold comfort to the families left to go on without them.

While the sorcerers completed their tasks, the army and Atzinganoi warriors returned to their massive camps across the bridge. While they mourned the loss of their friends and allies, they had won. Defeated a god. The Triple Goddess had actually appeared to them. Thanked them. And such a great victory deserved to be celebrated. Enormous bonfires blazed in the late evening's meager light as the Atzinganoi generously opened their winter foodstores to their allies.

* * *

The Druid warriors worked with the captured Druids. The poor men and women who had succumbed to Elolam's dark grasp. Some quickly regained their wits. Others were not so fortunate.

"Desdah. It's your sister. It's Leheya. Please say something." She had long since stopped crying. Stopped yelling. Stopped slapping him. She was resolute, but nearly out of energy for the thankless task. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching. Percival was coming with her clan chieftain, Iseldir. "Chieftain. Can you help him?" She kept her voice low but couldn't hide the exhaustion from the man who knew her so well.

Iseldir placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently. "I think so, child. Come along. Sir Knight, would you please bring him with us?"

Percival slung Desdah over his shoulder as if the tall man weighed nothing. Leheya was again impressed with the Knight's great strength. Though after fighting beside him, she knew that his strength was not merely physical.

Iseldir lead them to the other clan Chieftains, who were waiting for them. The remaining Druids who were not yet in their right minds had already been brought to them and were sitting on the ground, completely unresponsive. Percival gently set Desdah down and went to stand by Leheya. When she reached out for his hand he gave her fingers an encouraging squeeze.

The seven Chieftains linked hands and while Leheya could feel magic being used, she couldn't tell more than that. Thinking to offer her strength to the link, she started to pull away from Percival. But the Knight held tightly to her hand. She gave him a questioning look but he simply pointed to the unresponsive druids. Following his line of sight, she could see that the men and women on the ground were starting to collapse. Once by one. After the last fell prone, the Chieftains collapsed to the ground as well. They had extended more energy in this one day than many of them had used in years. They were sleeping deeply. After a quick examination, Leheya could see that the mindless Druids were sleeping peacefully as well. Leaving Percival to watch over them, Leheya ran to get the remaining Druid warriors. Quickly but gently they carried the sleeping Druids to the tents and laid them all to bed. There was nothing more to do but wait. The warriors quickly agreed on a watch schedule and settled in to watch over their Chieftains and brethren.

Leheya had been left out of the watch schedule despite her strong protests. Percival nodded to the warriors gratefully and pulled her away to force her to eat something. He knew she would soon be feeling the aftermath of her incredibly stressful day and he intended to take care of her.

* * *

A full belly and a bottle of mead did wonders to restore energy. The celebration had been going on for hours and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. The fighters were singing and eating around enormous bonfires on the beach. The Atzinganoi were playing music and dancing. Teaching the Druids and those from Camelot how to dance with them. Opening their wine and mead stores and sharing the bounty with all.

"I have to know. Is She really a dragon?" Arthur asked Morgana later as they camped on the beach, watching Elyan awkwardly try to learn the Atzinganoi dance.

Morgana laughed and punched her brother playfully in the arm. "No, you dolt! She's a Goddess! She can take whatever form She wants!"

Arthur laughed, then. Before once again growing sober. "Everyone thought you were dead, you know. How did you survive?"

"_I hate lying to him!" _Morgana told Merlin, who was sitting across the camp with Gaius and Vadoma.

"_I know. I do, too. But you can never tell him. Tell him anything you want. Just not the truth. I trust you," _Merlin replied, sharing her sadness and distaste for the lies.

"It was the Goddess. I was nearly dead. But she healed me. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here right now." It was close enough to the truth that she didn't feel quite so wretched. But the half-truth tasted sour.

Arthur noticed her hesitation but attributed it to the lingering effects of nearly dying. Scooting closer to her, he pulled her into a fierce half hug. "I know we haven't really had the chance since you came home. And with everything that's happened. But I'm truly happy you're here. Camelot wasn't the same without you. I missed you, sister."

Tears stung Morgana's eyes as she leaned into her brother's strong shoulder. "Arthur. I'm so sorry for everything. I-"

"None of that," Arthur interrupted. Reaching out with his free hand and brushing the tears from her eyes. "That's all behind us now. I can see that you're back. Older and wiser, but you are yourself again. And I will hear no more talk of having to prove yourself to anyone. From what I hear, you not only proved yourself to everyone today, but you're a walking legend. The living embodiment of the Goddess. Put the past away. We all have."

The siblings sat for a long while. Staring into the fire and enjoying each other's company in companionable silence.

* * *

Gwaine and Purah sat apart from the celebration. Gently he checked the bandages high up on her leg. She had been badly burned while fighting the ifrit and while Gwaine knew that she had been attended to by the best physician in the five kingdoms. And he meant no disrespect to Gaius by his actions. He had to check for himself that she would heal properly.

"Gwaine. I truly do feel better. The pain is quite manageable and I've been assured that the scarring will be minimal Please stop fussing," she commanded gently. Taking his wrist and removing his hand from her thigh.

"I should have been there," he growled. His dark eyes flashing. "I should have protected you."

Her husky laugh startled him even as it made his heart skip. "Gwaine. I fought a fire demon. How would your sword have helped where hundreds of linked sorcerers failed?" She touched a finger to his lips to stop the protests that she knew were coming. "My brothers and sisters tell me that you led the army today. That you saw Arthur disappear and that you mocked the god even as you discovered how to defeat his skeletons. That you turned the tide of battle in our favor. They tell me that without your leadership our losses would have tripled."

He opened his mouth to disagree with her. He hadn't done anything special. Nothing that anyone else wouldn't have done. He just happened to do it first. Once again she didn't let him speak.

"You were exactly where you were needed and you know it. Gwaine there's something so noble about you. And I don't mean in your bloodlines. I mean here," she put a hand over his heart and looked into his eyes. Willing him to understand her meaning.

Given that she clearly meant to prevent him from speaking. It was only fair that he do the same. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Savoring the unique spicy flavor that was Purah.

* * *

"You know, of course, that you've just ensured that your people have to stay in Camelot. Right?" Merlin asked Vadoma with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Gaius looked confused for only a moment before he caught on to his protegé's meaning. With a grin at the ancient seer, he agreed. "Indeed, My Lady. I see no other option. If I didn't know better, I would think that you had intended this all along."

Vadoma glanced between the two men with a small smile. "Was it so transparent?"

Merlin rushed to reassure her that it was indeed beautifully subtle. "I would expect that Arthur will make the offer in the morning once he realizes that by sharing your foodstores with us that you've given yourselves no way to survive the rest of the winter without staying in Camelot. He sometimes takes awhile to make decisions. He likes to carefully consider things and won't rush to action." Merlin defended his friend, earning a smile from both Gaius and Vadoma.

Vadoma laid a gentle hand on his arm. "An admirable quality in a leader. I agree. And I thank you both. For everything."

Gaius took his leave of them both to continue his rounds. Checking on the wounded that were being tended to in the makeshift field hospital.

Merlin sat quietly with the seer and gathered his courage. She was being very open with them. "Vadoma. If I may ask-"

"About my relationship with the Goddess?" The seer interrupted with a wry smile. "Yes I suppose you've earned some answers. She told me today that I could answer your questions. Merlin I am very very old. I've walked this land for ten thousand years."

At his gape she smiled gently. "Yes. I am immortal. You and Morgana are not the only ones that the Goddess has blessed and cursed with this."

Merlin nodded slowly. Remembering what Kilgharrah had said. "Atlantean."

Vadoma looked up sharply in surprise at that. "How could you possibly know that?" Before he could respond, understanding dawned in her black eyes. "Oh. Oh yes. I had forgotten that you were a Dragonlord. The dragons hold ancient knowledge that humanity had long forgotten. Yes that is correct. I am from a land that was called Atlantis. A shining jewel in a faraway sea. She was a beacon of civilization and magic. But our people. We became greedy. Our perfect civilization must be shared with the rest of humanity, we said. We will be the light in their darkness, we thought. Hubris. And it led to our downfall. We set out to conquer the world. And in so doing we angered powerful gods. They destroyed Atlantis in a single day. Only myself and my husband were spared. We were the High Priest and Priestess of the Triple Goddess. She was not the only god that our people worshipped. But she was the kindest. She came to us the night before it happened. She bade us drink the ambrosia. Promised us eternal life. We gladly accepted and once the deed was done we boarded the last ship to leave Atlantis. As the sun rose that terrible day we bore witness to the destruction of our beautiful home. My husband, Altor. It, broke something in his mind to see that destruction. He became a wild thing. Unable to retain his humanity. I tried to help him. For so long I tried. But after centuries of restraining him, of trying to reach the man I had loved, I knew I had no other choice." She broke down, crying tears of loss and pain. Still fresh even after millenia.

Merlin pulled her to him and held her while she cried. A man not even thirty years of age giving comfort to a woman who had been ancient before the memories of all but the Dragons.

"_The poor woman!" _Morgana was in his mind. Sharing his numb shock at this knowledge. _"Merlin we must keep her close to us. Let her know that she is no longer alone."_

"_I couldn't agree more," _he replied. Proud of his wife and her generous spirit.

Vadoma wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to pull away from Merlin but the warlock held her tight. Tucking her head under his chin and rocking her gently. "You don't have to go on if it pains you too much," he offered.

She shook her head. "No. It feels good to be able to tell someone finally. I entombed him under the sea. He is restrained and safe in the sunken ruins of our old temple. I can feel him there, even now. His madness has not lessened with the centuries. After that I ran. I ran as far away as I could. I traveled to a land of seemingly endless rain. Of spice. Of creatures you wouldn't believe. And there I found people who were treated as the filth beneath their brothers' feet. The untouchables, they were called. I taught them of the Goddess. Of her beauty and kindness. Shared her gift of magic with them. In time we left their home and began to travel. We walked the world. Without a destination in mind. We traveled for thousands of years. The Atzinganoi you see today are the descendants of those people I fist met. And then I felt pulled here, to Albion. I began having the premonitions about you, Emrys. And so we made a home in the forests and we waited for you."

Merlin was humbled. Vadoma was ancient and powerful. He was honored that she had chosen not just to help him, but to be a friend to him. "You've found me. You're not alone anymore. You will always have a home in Camelot. For as long as you want. And if you want my help in any way. Vadoma you need only ask and I will do everything in my power to help you." He paused for a moment and smiled down at her. "Morgana wishes me to convey that nothing could stop her from rendering you any aid that you should ever desire from her, as well."

* * *

The following morning, Morgana was breaking her fast with Arthur and Merlin. Arthur was telling them that the Atzinganoi had agreed to stay in Camelot when Leheya and every surviving Druid warriors approached them. "High Priestess. May we have a word with you?" She asked respectfully.

Curious, Morgana nodded. "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my husband and my brother," she said with a grin. "They would only pester me for the details later."

Leheya smiled and the King and the Warlock. "High Priestess, those of us that fought beside Percival yesterday wish to offer ourselves to you as your Blood Guard. We wish to serve as your protectors."

Morgana was shocked. There hadn't been a Blood Guard since Morgause had lead the last ones to ruin with her tainted evil.

Arthur sat perfectly still. Determined not to give his distaste for this idea away to his companions. He could well remember the last Blood Guard and he found that the very idea of them being reformed made his blood run cold.

Morgana noticed his almost imperceptible response. She could well understand his reaction. "I have a better idea, Leheya," she said with authority, an idea blazing to life in her quick mind. "There will ever be magical threats to Camelot as those who oppose a united Albion try to stop us from achieving our goals. I ask that rather than serving as my Blood Guard that you Druid warriors instead serve Arthur as Knight of Camelot. Arthur, what say you?"

Arthur was stunned. But rather than immediately giving into his instinct to refuse the offer, he considered carefully what the offer meant. To have an entire regiment of Knights like Mordred. That could blend spells and swords. Spellswords. Yes he could see that such a thing could well be the very difference between victory and defeat as they sought to reunite the land. But to have women serve as Knights? He worried about that. "What say you, brave Druids? Would you serve Camelot and your King? Would you lend your magic and your arms to the defense of the land? Would you work with us to reunite Albion?"

As one, Leheya and the druid warriors dropped to a knee and pledged themselves to Arthur and to Camelot.

Morgana surprised them all when she shot to her feet and took Leheya's arm, urging the young woman to stand. "Not you, young lady. Never you."

Leheya was utterly destroyed. She couldn't believe such a public humiliation. She had thought that the High Priestess was fond of her! But before she could give in to her desire to protest, Morgana continued.

"Leheya, I hereby raise you to the post of Priestess of the Triple Goddess. I proclaim that you shall in time be the next High Priestess." Kissing Leheya's cheek and wiping away the young woman's tears of joy, Morgana looked over at the kneeling Druids and spoke again. "Druid women! Arise. I have another purpose for you all. The Isle must be protected, even now. I would raise you to be battle-priestesses. Sworn to protect the Isle and to ensure that never again can a malevolent force corrupt the seat of our Goddess's power. What say you?"

With smiles spreading among them, the women stood and came to stand by Leheya. A grizzled older woman spoke for them all. "High Priestess, we have waited a lifetime to hear those words."

Arthur stood and unsheathed Excalibur. He wasted no time in Knighting his new spellsword regiment. Already mentally putting them under command of Mordred, whom he planned to promote to Elite Knight the moment he returned home.

Morgana spoke to the newly raised Battle-Priestesses. "Ladies. I place the Isle of the Blessed in your capable hands. I am taking Leheya with me to begin her training. I will return her to you in three months time. Spend this time training."

The Battle-Priestesses couldn't hide their grins as they left to tell their respective Clans of the good news. They were swiftly followed by Spellswords of Camelot, leaving Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin alone again.

"Well," Arthur said. "That was unexpected. Morgana, thank you for finding something else for the women to do. While I have no doubt that they are capable fighters in their own way, I agree with you that they would not have been able to serve as full Knights of Camelot."

Merlin covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk at his best friend's careless words. He was thankful for his black beard hiding how flushed he was as Morgana's anger flooded into him.

Reigning in that anger, Morgana sweetly smiled at her thick-headed brother. She leaned in and gently whispered in his ear, "Might I remind you to whom you're married? If you have concerns for women in battle after what she did a month ago, and what happened here today, then I suggest you take it up with her. And don't think for a moment she won't hear about this the second we get home."

Merlin gave in and broke out in peals of laughter at Arthur's horrified expression.


	24. Epilogue

Reawakening

Story 3 in the Reforged AU

Epilogue

"_I'm not an invalid, you know." _He angrily told her.

"_Oh I'm so terribly sorry! And here I thought you were going to literally build an entire temple complex with your powers tomorrow and should maybe conserve your energy! How thoughtless of me! My humble apologies, Lord Warlock!"_

Merlin turned and looked at his wife. "Your sarcasm is noted. As is your point, dammit."

"Fighting again, you two? Honestly, one would think you were still figuring out that you were in love. Shouldn't you be past this sort of bickering by now?" Gwen's words would have stung had they not been delivered in her laughing, loving tone.

Merlin and Morgana gave twin scandalized gasps and spoke as one. "Not bicker? Have you lost your mind?"

"I agree with them, dear. How else would one keep their wits sharp without constantly testing them? Arthur was laughing.

Gwen shot him a sharp look. "Arthur, dear. We never bicker. I never bicker with anyone. Are you implying that my wits are not sharp?"

Merlin and Morgana looked on in amusement as the King of Camelot sputtered out, "What? Who said that? Not me, certainly! My dear Gwen, you are simply. That is to say-"

Gwen took pity on him and laughed. "And now you know how I keep mine sharp."

Arthur laughed and bowed formally to his Queen in recognition of her win.

"Are they always like this?" Purah leaned in close and murmured the question in Gwaine's ear.

"This is mild. They're in fantastic moods. You should see them when they're testy." His words were nearly inaudible.

"Gwaine! I heard that!" Morgana's mock-glare from across their small fire caused Gwaine to gape like a fish, a blush suffusing his face and neck.

It had been three months since the battle for the Isle and Elyan had completed the monumental task of coordinating and overseeing the quarrying and transport of the massive amounts of stone that Merlin required. Arthur had sent word to each of his allies, letting them know that the Temple would be rebuilt and that any magic users in their lands who wished to be a part of the rebuilding would be welcomed. Word had spread like wildfire throughout all of Albion. The turnout had been far more than anyone could have guessed or hoped for.

Thousands upon thousands of magic users from across the land gathered on the beaches edging the lake. The fires were so numerous that as Kilgharrah and Aithusa flew over they looked like constellations in the night sky. It seemed that every Druid in Albion was in attendance. In addition, the Atzinganoi were of course there. The Catha had come. Sorcerers and warlocks from across Albion had made the trip. Grettir had come from the Fisher King's kingdom. Alice was sitting closely with Gaius. If the Yule prayers before the battle had been the largest gathering of followers of the Old Religion in a generation, then this was surely the largest gathering in centuries. Perhaps ever.

Tomorrow they rebuilt the temple. But for tonight the order was to simply rest and relax. To save energy that would be needed upon the morrow.

"She didn't actually hear what he said, you know." Leheya sat with Percival, smiling at her mentor as the High Priestess continued to tease Gwaine.

Percival smiled down at Leheya, enjoying the way that her red curls shined in the firelight. "She just knows him and can tell when he's being flippant. Which is nearly all of the time so it's a pretty safe bet."

"Are you certain you possess no magical talents, Sir Knight? How else could you pluck words from the tip of my tongue?" She grinned up at the tall knight and snuggled closer into his strong arms.

Recognizing the invitation, he lowered his head to hers, uncaring that they were surrounded by their friends. "Then I will return them immediately," he whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Leon, Elyan, and Mordred looked around the fire at their friends and grinned at each other in perfect understanding. While it was lovely that so many had found love it was quite revolting to be surrounded by so much of it when you had nobody to share moments like this with. Mordred pulled a flute from his packs and began to play a lively tune. Leon and Elyan leapt up and grabbed Gwen and Morgana, pulling them away from their husbands and into a fast dance. Soon the celebratory mood swept the camps as music, dance, and cheer filled the air.

For many, the sunrise came entirely too soon. But remembering what they would be a part of that day outweighed any lingering ill effects of too much wine and merriment. In front of the land bridge, Morgana and Alator were holding a service. Today was, after all, one of the Goddess's holy days.

"It is appropriate that we come together on this day, Ostara, to rebuild the Temple to our Goddess. Ostara is the return of life to this land, after the long winter. So too will we return life to her sacred Isle. Once again this will be a beacon of light. Open and welcoming to all who seek communion with the Goddess." Morgana's voice rang out across the beach. Amplified to carry to each ear.

"This peace did not come without cost. Far too many of our brothers and sisters paid the ultimate price for this day to come. This moment was paid for in their blood. We must vow never to forget their sacrifice. We must remain vigilant. Steadfast. And true." Alator was somber and authoritative. His words resonating deeply with all, but especially with those who had fought in the battle.

They continued speaking for some time. About the parallels and how fitting it was that they rebuilt the temple on Ostara. Of course it wasn't coincidence. Morgana had spoken with Elyan and had asked several druids to lend their talents to the quarrying and transport to hurry things along in order to be ready in time.

Before long it was finally time to begin.

Arthur, Gwen, and every elite Knight but Mordred watched on in awe as the rebuilding took place. It started so slowly. Groups of Druids and other magic users linked their powers together in circles. Those circles were linked together into larger ones. And larger and larger. Until finally, thousands upon thousands were linked together. All their combined power held by Merlin.

While the building of Camelot's citadel with the help of magic had been a fantastic feat in its day. It paled utterly in comparison with what happened next.

Merlin had taken numerous flights with Kilgharrah to prepare for what he planned. He had to get the image perfect in his mind in order to do this. He had spoken with Morgana and Vadoma at length and they both agreed with his plans. It wasn't enough to rebuild the temple. Merlin planned to change the very shape of the Isle itself. The Battle-Priestesses had been evacuated from the ruined island and now it was up to Merlin.

Kilgharrah and Aithusa took to the skies, serving as Merlin's eyes as he held his staff out and began casting. The waters of the lake churned and bubbled as the land rose from its depths. Mindful that the change could cause the banks of the lake to overflow, he sunk the base of the lake deeper to compensate. Slowly the new island took form. Once ragged in shape, it was now three times larger and perfectly round. The beaches gradually transitioned into relatively flat areas. Beyond this, gentle hills rose ever higher, leading to the center of the island which was a pillar of limestone. The vast circular limestone plateau was perfectly flat. The massive plateau was the size of the entire original Isle. The perfect base upon which to build the temple complex.

What felt like mere moments to Merlin had actually taken over an hour. Once the land was perfect he stopped casting. His eyes closed and he swayed with weariness. Morgana pressed a cup of tea to his lips which he gratefully sipped.

"_It's your turn, my love. Are you ready?" _He asked as he passed the reins of the power to his wife. They had planned this change in order to give Merlin time to rest.

In answer, Morgana kissed him softly and held her staff in front of her. The massive emerald at its tip catching the sunlight and sending vibrant green lights to dance on her face. Closing her eyes, she sent her consciousness to Aithusa, using the Dragon's eyes through their bond. With her deep connection to nature, she performed an ancient magic not seen since the Goddess had created Albion. Across the Isle there was an explosion of green as trees, shrubs, and grasses sprang to life and quickly carpeted the island. What were once flat reaches of black mud were quickly transformed into verdant fields. Wildflowers in every color of the rainbow bloomed in a riotous display.

Entire orchards grew from seedlings in minutes, their branches heavy with fruit. Apples, pears, quince, plums, and cherries.

Forests of pine, oak, laurel, juniper, willow, birch, elder, elm. And especially oak. Their strong branches reaching for the sky.

Neat rows of crops burst from the black earth on to neatly terraced fields. Wheat, grapes, barley, oats, beans, and rye.

A paradise from what was once a ruin. But the hard work was just beginning. Passing the power back to Merlin, Morgana held his hand in hers and sent love and encouragement through their bond. It was time.

Merlin pointed his staff at the mountains of cut white limestone that sat waiting on the beach. The stones trembled and shook as his power swept over them. One by one they rose into the air. Kilgharrah and Aithusa moved into position to allow the Dragonlord to see everything through their eyes. The large cut stones floated across the land bridge and up to the plateau. Faster and faster they moved. From huge vats, ribbons of mortar moved in sinuous lines, chasing the stones towards the Isle.

Gwen thought to herself that it looked like time had sped up, so quickly did the Temple take shape. She had known, of course, how powerful her friends were. But to see the evidence of the sheer awesome might of thousands upon thousands of magic users linked together to build something new was almost more than she could bear. It was beautiful and terrifying. She sent a prayer of thanks to the Goddess that her followers were a loving and peaceful people. Because such power in the hands of evil men would have ruined the world.

Dancing through the air, thousands of stones flew to their appointed spots. Mortar quickly filling the tiny gaps between them. Bonding them together. Through the eyes of the dragons, Merlin created fisheries and stables and mills and storerooms. A large bailey and barbicans and gatehouses. Dormitories and kitchens and dining halls and bathing rooms. Private chambers and family suites and community recreation areas. Great halls and sanctuaries and massive towers rose ever higher. Battlements and balconies with curved balustrades edged the structures. Courtyards and secluded gardens tucked among the ever taller structures. Finally, at the center, the main Temple itself. Sweeping arches and towers made with sweeping curves and lines borrowed from nature. Reliefs of flowers and vines and leaves appeared in the white stones walls. Alcoves and altars and enormous fireplaces were built into the structure itself. Covered walkways and staircases connected each of the buildings to the others. Slate tiles covered the roofs and made conical towers. Shaped like a Dragon's scales, the Temple seemed alive.

And at the heart of the Isle, twin staircases swept up around an empty circular area larger than the great hall of Camelot. The staircases started on opposite sides of the circular area and swirled along the edge of the circle, up into the sky. At the top was a circular balcony that encircled the entire area. Great arches on tall columns lined the staircases, holding them together and making the structure strong.

Finally, two tall walls were built, enclosing the entire Temple complex in concentric rings. The portcullis on the inner wall was a masterpiece of artistic wrought iron, with the image of an oak tree worked into its intricate design. A giant gate, as tall as a tower flew into place in the shorter outer wall. Beams hewn from strong, ancient oak. Hinges that Queen Guinevere had designed held the incredible gates in place with both purpose, and in her signature style, beauty. As a final touch, a wide flat road was paved, linking the gates to the now much shorter land bridge.

As the last stone flew into place, the Dragons gave massive roars of approval. The Temple glowed in the sunlight like a pearl.

Merlin released the link and the thousands fell to their knees in both exhaustion and awe at what they had created. Tears of joy slid silently down many faces, including the Queen of Camelot's.

Though so tired he didn't know if he could walk, Merlin leaned on his staff and rose onto his feet. Holding a hand to his wife, he helped her to her feet. They swayed together, leaning on one another and their staves to keep from sliding back to the ground. Arthur and Gwen exchanged a glance and without speaking, decided that the plans needed to change. They quickly mounted their horses and rode through the crowd to where their best friends, their family stood. Arthur rode up to Merlin and still without speaking, extended a hand to his friend.

Merlin looked up in surprise as the hand appeared in front of him. Following the arm up he saw the gentle smile on Arthur's face. "Come on, old friend. Let's do this together," The King said softly. His smile growing as the Warlock took his hand and climbed up behind him on his horse.

Gwen helped Morgana up behind her and leaned back into Morgana's fierce hug. The women were crying silent tears of joy.

Together, the four friends rode across the land bridge. Up the winding road. And through the massive gates. Inside the Temple, they dismounted and began the long climb to the heart of the open circle in the center of the complex.

Arthur and Gwen looked up in awe at the sheer size and majesty of the Temple.

Merlin and Morgana knelt at the center. Morgana held a hand on the ground and the limestone transformed into rich black earth.

Merlin reached into his robes and pulled out the Golden Acorn. Kissing it, he gently placed it in the ground. As he covered it with the fertile soil, a shimmering presence caught his attention.

There stood the Goddess herself. Beaming with pride, She urged the two to their feet. Turning over Her shoulder, She extended a hand to the King and Queen of Camelot, inviting them into Her circle. "Come, children," She said in a gentle voice. "It is right that you should play a part in this. For without you, this day could never have come."

The Goddess reached into the heart of the four, into the very structure of their beings, and pulled forth a song. The song sprang from their lips unbidden. She joined Her voice to theirs and the golden acorn took root. Their song strengthened and the tree rose into the air. Higher than the tallest tower. So tall that it passed beyond even the upper balcony, its strong branches reaching into the sky.

With a sweep of Her hand, the Goddess sprung grasses and flowers from the earth, carpeting the rest of the courtyard. Reaching up, she withdrew a simple oak staff from the branches of the tree and handed it to Morgana. Knowing that her High Priestess would understand that this was to be the new Staff of Life. "It is done, children. Again you have My thanks. Ask of Me and I will refuse you nothing. You have more than earned your reward."

The four looked at each other in shock. A gift from the Goddess? After everything they had already been given?

Morgana found her voice first. "Lady, I do have one question. But." She glanced at Arthur and Gwen and continued her request using her telepathy. Hoping it would work. _"Lady, will Merlin and I ever be able to have a family of our own?"_

The Goddess smiled down at Morgana. Understanding the question and why Her High Priestess did not speak aloud. When She responded She included Merlin in their conversation. _"That is not a favor, but a question that I will answer gladly. Yes, you will be able to have a family of your own. But I will tell you now. Your children, while powerful, would live mortal lives. I have gifted you with life unending, but your children would be completely human. Whether you have a family or not is your choice, with your powers you can determine whether Merlin's seed takes root. But you will always be as fertile as you are today."_

Merlin and Morgana clasped hands and shared beaming smiles at the welcome news.

Aloud, the Goddess spoke as if answering Morgana's request but gave the High Priestess a small wink. "There is no need to be shy about such a request, dear child but even I cannot guarantee the safety of every magic user. To do so would require removing free will and choice from all people. And that I will not do. What I can do, however, is give you this." A large crystal appeared in Morgana's hand. "When a magic-user in Arthur's kingdom is being unjustly persecuted due to their gifts, this crystal will glow red and show you where to find them and render what aid you can. This will not show you those who are fairly persecuted due to their own actions. It will not show you the future, but only current actions. Nor will it show you those who live beyond Camelot's influence. Use this well as this is a powerful artifact."

Morgana grinned at the Goddess. She should have supposed that the Great Lady would know her other hope. "Thank you, Great Lady," she curtsied deeply.

The Goddess ignored Merlin completely and turned to Gwen. "Queen of Camelot. Heart of Camelot. What is your desire?"

Gwen blushed deeply and shook her head. "I have everything I could ever even hope to dream of. Truly. There is nothing that I would feel right asking for."

The Goddess smiled. This generous and loving creature was a perfect mate for the Golden King. "If there is truly nothing your heart desires then that is your wish. I will, however, tell you something that you do not yet know." The Goddess walked closer to Gwen and placed one ebony hand over the red velvet gown covering the Queen's flat stomach. "Even now, the future of Camelot grows within you. Nurtured in your body. Congratulation, Queen Guinevere. And as a gift to you, I have ensured that your pregnancy and the birth will be trouble-free."

Gwen broke down at that. He fondest wish was to be able to provide Arthur with an heir. He held her tightly, beaming with pride.

Arthur looked up at the Goddess. Tears falling from unashamed eyes. "I have everything a man could ever ask for."

The Goddess chuckled at that. She had always known what her gift would be for this man. She flew up into the air and grew. Impossibly tall. Taller than the great oak, she raised her voice until it thundered out to the waiting thousands on the shoreline. "Arthur Pendragon. I name you Once and Future King of Albion. Let all in attendance hear My words. Arthur Pendragon of Camelot is the rightful ruler of all the lands of Albion by My divine will."

Shrinking back down to her original height, the Goddess grinned at the stunned King. Speaking in her conversational tone she said, "That should ease your quest somewhat. Wouldn't you say?"

Turning from the King that was grinning like a fool, she turned at last to Her beloved Merlin. "What would you ask, child?"

Merlin had thought about this. He had been so blessed in his life. He had the love of Morgana. He had the friendship of Arthur. His family in Camelot. His Mother. He wanted for nothing. But he did not think of himself with his request. "Great Lady, Kilgharrah and Aithusa are all alone. I am the last Dragonlord and you know that I will never be able to pass my gifts to any sons I should have. Could you please see your way clear to gifting Albion with more dragons and more Dragonlords?"

Merlin blanched when the Goddess began laughing. She laughed so long that he felt unbearably embarrassed. Getting control over her mirth, the Goddess took Merlin's face in her hands, caressing his bearded cheeks and kissing him softly. "Dear Merlin. Whatever gave you the idea that you three were alone? No more Dragons? No more Dragonlords? Child, you have never been alone. You are not the last in Albion, you were only ever the last in the Five Kingdoms."

The End

A/N:

Well there we have it! Story three complete! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I hope you've enjoyed reading about these adventures as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Stay tuned for the fourth story!


End file.
